The Good Times are Killing Me
by SoldierG65434-2
Summary: -AU-Yoruichi, diagnosed with hypersexual activity disorder, moves to Karakura for treatment.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

The title of this story comes from the Modest Mouse song "The Good Times are Killing Me," for the album "Good News for People Who Love Bad News." It has only loose thematic ties.

A reoccurring theme in fan works involving Yoruichi is that of promiscuity. I've often joked that she suffers from "fan attributed nymphomania." Then I began to wonder, what would it be like if she actually did suffer from hypersexual activity disorder? The result is this fic.

I feel like I've betrayed some of my readers by making this an AU fic. I could have made the subject matter work in the canon universe, but the story would have lost most of its impact.

As you can probably guess from the subject matter, there will be very strong and explicit sexual themes through this fic.

* * *

"Sex in not bad or wrong, it's perfectly healthy and natural." The therapist assured the fidgeting woman that sat on the couch across from her. "I'm here to help you manage your sexual urges, not destroy them. Do you understand?" The caramel-skinned woman nodded her head in affirmation, her lavender tresses caressing her face.

"Good," The therapist picked up her pad and pen and crossed her legs. "Let's begin." She said warmly as she clicked her pen.

* * *

"Where the hell are the rolls?" Soifon shouted into the kitchen of the local sandwich shop that she was currently employed in.

"Calm down," Omeada said as he exited the store room with a bag of rolls in tow.

"They were twenty feet away and you were gone for ten minutes!" Soifon fumed as she snatched the bag away. If she didn't need the money for college, she would have quite long ago. "It's the lunch rush and we're shorthanded!"

"I'm not getting paid commission." The fat man shrugged.

"I need a number four with extra pickles!" Renji shouted from the counter. Scowling, Soifon cut the roll and started to assemble the sandwich, shoving the turkey, cheese, and lettuce into the bread angrily and finishing it with a fist full of pickles. She wrapped the sandwich in paper and handed Omeada, who took the sandwich to Renji.

"I said I wanted extra tomato."The woman who ordered the sandwich said haughtily.

"My mistake, we'll fix it." Renji went back and threw the sandwich on the counter in front of Soifon.

"What's wrong with it?" The Chinese girl growled.

"She wanted extra tomatoes." Renji shrugged.

"You said extra pickles!' Soifon angrily threw the sandwich at Renji.

"I know!" Renji shouted back.

"Damn it Renji, do you have to be such a screw up all the time?" Ichigo mocked as he slammed a case of drinks down.

"Your one to talk, carrot top!" Renji shot back. "Remember last week when…" Soifon blocked them out as she angrily remade the sandwich.

_I hate theses people so very, very much…_

_

* * *

_

"Thank you, Dr. Unohana." The young woman shook the physician's hand graciously.

"We're off to an excellent start." Unohana affirmed. "But it will be a long and difficult road ahead. I will see you next week, same day and time." The woman put on her orange coat and left. Unohana walked over to electric kettle on her desk and turned it on. Sitting down, she took a box of tea bags out of a drawer and put on in the warming water.

As the tea brewed, Unohana took out the notes on her last patient. They were forwarded from her last psychiatrist, Yasochika Iemura.

Yoruichi Shihoin was a twenty-one year old homosexual woman suffering from hypersexual activity, often incorrectly referred to as nymphomania.

The daughter of a Japanese stock broker an African-American real-estate agent, Yoruichi's family was never short on money. Her early childhood was average for the child of wealthy parents. She went to a private elementary school and excelled in her class work.

When she hit puberty, she began to experiment sexually, as do most teens. She soon realized that she was not attracted to the boys in her class, but to the girls.

Yoruichi's was part of the only Christian family in her home town, her deeply religious mother had converted her father, and her parents had adopted a fundamentalist level of faith as a measure of self preservation. As a result, they were less than supportive when she came out to them.

Yoruichi continued to experiment, in spite of her parent's condemnation. She quickly found that while her partners were easily satisfied, she was not. The sexual urges never seemed to cease, and sex became an obsession. She began to chronically masturbate as a means of reliving the tension, but it was only temporary relief. Her grades plummeted and her social life disappeared. Her life was consumed by sex.

Against her better judgment, Yoruichi approached her parents about her predicament. They were dismissive of their daughter's distress and even went as far as to call it punishment for her amoral lifestyle.

Her parents died in a car accident when she was sixteen and she was put into foster care. Her surrogate family was much more supportive, taking her to the nearest doctor. From there she was referred to the local psychologist, where she was diagnosed as a sex addict.

She bounced from psychologist to psychiatrist in an effort to get proper treatment, but they were all ineffectual. When she turned eighteen, she gained access to her trust fund and her inheritance. She struck out on her own in the hopes of getting the help she desperately needed.

The electric kettle buzzed. Unohana poured out the streaming liquid into a mug and sipped in gingerly.

It wasn't until she began seeing Dr. Iemura for treatment that she was properly diagnosed. Up to that point, all of her treatment had been based on her incorrect diagnosis as a sex addict. She had been placed into various rehab programs, all of which failed miserably.

Hypersexual activity is not an addiction to sex, it is a psychological and physiological disorder. It is also not perpetual arousal syndrome. While many of the symptoms of the three disorders overlap, they were all distinct.

If Unohana had to surmise hypersexual activity into one word, it would be obsession. Sex becomes the sole purpose of existing for the afflicted. Satisfaction becomes the driving force behind all of their behavior. Sex addicts crave the chemical release of sex or use it to supplant a void in their life. Those suffering from perpetual arousal syndrome have a chemical imbalance that makes it impossible for their body to stop the autonomic sexual response cycle. Those with hypersexual activity were simple fixated on sex, and the abnormally high levels of sexual arousal and activity were a result of this fixation.

Since hypersexual activity is a psychological disorder, it has one of two causes. It was either being caused by past trauma or a chemical imbalance in the brain. Yoruichi's fundamentally religious past suggested that there was likely some sort of trauma at the root of the problem, so Unohana's decided to first use psychoanalysis to attempt to get to the source of the problem. Once the cause was found, then treatment could begin.

Unohana sipped at her tea as she looked over the case file sadly.

_How did the poor girl end up like this?_

_

* * *

_

Yoruichi closed the apartment door and locked it. Removing her jacket, she flopped down on the couch.

She had picked this apartment on purpose. It was only three blocks from Dr. Unohana's practice. Dr. Unohana was one of the leading authorities on psycho-sexual disorders, so if anyone could help Yoruichi, it would be her.

All of the treatment before had been dismal failures. They all told her just to stop it, to get control of herself, to pray. But it wasn't that simple.

Sighing Yoruichi looked around the room. The walls were blank and there were no personal effects to be found. The only furniture in the apartment was what came with it; a bed, a dress, and a desk.

Yoruichi traveled light. The only personal items she would have brought with her, her dildos, vibrators, and pornography, had been ceremoniously burned by her second to last counselor.

While often the butt of jokes and seen as a plus by males, nymphomania was a crippling disease that affected every single aspect of Yoruichi's life. It crippled her socially and perverted her though process.

For instance, when Yoruichi turned her head to the left, her eyes fell on a desk. While most would see a work station, Yoruichi saw three separate was she could pleasure herself. The desktop was at waist level, so she could rub her groin against one of the corners. If she sat down in the desk chair, she could grind herself against one of the legs. And then there were the knobs on the drawers…

It didn't just pervert your thoughts, it limited what you could have. While Yoruichi had always lived an ascetic lifestyle, in spite of her affluence, her nymphomania made it impossible for her to wholesomely enjoy that which others took for granted.

She couldn't own a computer. The amount of pornography on the internet was mind-boggling and it was far too easy to access.

Her shower nozzles had to have only one setting. If she had a bath-tub, it couldn't have water jets.

Even though they would have served as an excellent distraction, she could not own any videogame consoles. Videogame characters today were often hyper-sexualized caricatures and all of the controllers now vibrated.

Television was dangerous. Owning one gave her access to hundreds of programs, many of which contained content that bordered on soft-core pornography.

It takes a nymphomaniac to truly appreciate how saturated in sex human culture is. It was everywhere, from music, to movies, to advertisements, to even literature. There was literally no escaping it. To someone whose sexual urges were easily ignited and almost impossible to extinguish, this was a major issue.

Yoruichi simply could not lead a normal life. She had never been in a real relationship because she ended up cheating on her partners within a few days of even hours. Her condition was so severe that she had to drop out of high-school. It was hard enough being gay at her old high-school, let alone the local whore. And it didn't help matters that she was very attractive, making finding a willing partner incredibly easy.

But Yoruichi was optimistic. With her parent's money now in her control, she was now able to get the treatment that she needed. While that was good, it still didn't help her in the mean time.

_I'm so bored!_ Yoruichi thought. Instinctively, her right hand began to snake southward. _All I would have to do is undo one button and…NO! _Yoruichi grabbed her right hand with her left, yanking it away. If she started now, there was no telling when she would stop.

_I've got to get out of here_. Yoruichi stood up and walked to the kitchen area. From the table, she opened a prescription bottle and took out one of the pills. They were anti-depressants, taken because the most common side-effect of such drugs was a decreased sex drive. For a healthy person, this meant that the need for sex almost disappeared. For Yoruichi, this made her condition almost bearable. Almost.

Putting on her orange jacket, Yoruichi exited her apartment complex and decided to walk the town.

Karakura was a small university city. The only reason it existed was because of concerned parents that were unable to bear being too far away from their children. Most of the younger people either stayed at the University or the next town over, so the demographics skewered heavily to the older end of the spectrum.

This was good for Yoruichi. With the young came sex. The fact that the town was controlled by an older, more mature crowed meant that she wouldn't have to worry about being propositioned constantly and that the salacious advertising would be kept to a minimum.

Yoruichi stopped in front of a sandwich shop window. Below the "closed" sign there hung a "help wanted" placard.

Yoruichi wasn't strapped for cash, but her inheritance wouldn't last forever. Plus, work would eat up a lot of her time.

But there were risks. A job meant interacting with people, and that was dangerous for her. Despite the fact that she knew she was a lesbian, her condition made it near impossible for her to decline anyone's advances, even a man's. The thing that people don't understand about nymphomaniacs is that they will engage in any sex, even if they don't enjoy it.

Ultimately, Yoruichi decided to discuss the idea with Dr. Unohana on her next visit. But it still wouldn't hurt to have an application ready.

Cautiously, she pushed open the door. Despite the closed sign, the door was unlocked and she could see workers cleaning tables through the glass.

"Uh, excuses me?" Yoruichi asked cautiously. A young woman with oddly braided hair looked up from the counter top she was wiping.

"Damn it Omeada!" She shouted. "I thought you locked the door!"

"I told Renji to do it!" Omeada shouted back from an indeterminate location.

"It's a door! How hard is it to lock a door?" Soifon shook her head. "I'm sorry, were closed until five." From two to five o'clock was the slowest part of the day, so the shop closed down to save money. "If you're looking for some food, try…"

"Oh, I'm not here for food." Yoruichi interjected. "I saw the help wanted sign and was wondering if I could pick up an application." The black haired woman's mood seemed to brighten at those words.

"Applications," Soifon murmured as she sifted through a stack of papers under the register. "Here," She handed Yoruichi the form.

"Thanks," Yoruichi smiled as she took the form. Even though it felt odd to think such things about a total stranger, Soifon couldn't help but notice that the dark-skinned woman had a beautiful smile.

* * *

Yoruichi put her pen down and picked up the application. She scanned over the document, checking for errors. Besides the medical conditions section that was conspicuous blank, all the information was correct.

It was strange for a twenty-one year old to have no references or past working experience, but Yoruichi had never been able to hold a job before. The medication she was on diminished her urges and evened her mood, so she felt that she would be able to hold the position. That is, if Dr. Unohana felt that it was a good idea.

Yoruichi looked at the clock on the wall. It was only seven. If she went to bed now, that would only mean that there would be more hours in the next day. Sighing in resignation, Yoruichi unfastened the top button of her jeans.

_One time can't possible do any harm…_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

I realize that Yoruichi is a bit out of character, but that was kind-of the point.

Also, to whoever anonymously reviewed "By Torpedoes or Crohn's" as "PointlessWasteOfTime," excellent use of passive-aggressiveness.

* * *

The bell rang and Soifon shoveled her books into her backpack. Shouldering the burden, she waited for the rest of the students to leave the classroom before she did.

Normally, when Soifon was between courses, her eyes were locked forward and her steps were large and determined. She didn't like crowds, or people in general, so she wanted the least amount of time in and around them. Today, however, her steps were smaller and her heard was on a swivel, scanning the groups of students passing by.

Though she would have never admitted it to anyone, not that anyone would have asked, she was looking for someone. She had never seen the brown skinned girl that asked for an application to the sandwich shop before. She looked to be about her age, maybe older, so Soifon assumed she went to the University as well. Yet she hadn't seen her all week.

Soifon shrugged, a little disappointed, another fact she would have never admitted to her imaginary inquirer. Different people have different schedules. Maybe she took night classes.

* * *

Yoruichi sat in the crowded waiting room of the practice Dr. Unohana shared with a general practitioner and a chiropractor. Her legs were clamped together tightly, as if it would keep the urges away, and she bounced her heels nervously. Her right hand was in a loose fist and held to her mouth, the nails facing her teeth. She gnawed on them reflexively.

Being in a confined space with other people was always an uncomfortable situation for Yoruichi. For instance, right now, the woman next to her had the top button of her blouse unbuttoned. She could not stop her eyes for glancing over at the stranger's cleavage every couple of seconds.

"Yoruichi Shihoin?" The receptionist called out to those seated in the waiting room. She was a soft-spoken, almost timid girl with silver, beaded hair and a voluptuous figure. Yoruichi stood up at the sound of her name anxiously. "Dr. Unohana will see you now." She followed the receptionist back to Dr. Unohana's office.

"Hello, Yoruichi." Unohana smiled warmly as she sat down on the couch. The psychologist's couch was a tradition started by Sigmund Freud. He would often have his patients nap and record their behavior; their movements and any words they might say while sleeping. He would also hypnotize his patients to bring up suppressed memories. While modern psychologist still sometimes used those techniques, the couch was more or less for the parents benefit. It was a symbol.

"Fine, fine, fine." Yoruichi replied, her posture relaxing a bit. While Dr. Unohana was an attractive woman, there was something about her that removed her from the sexual spectrum and into the maternal. She dressed modestly and she wore her hair very uniquely; braided, but worn down her chest. "If you count wanting to motor boat a complete strangers rack as fine."

"That is why we are here." Unohana took a sip from her mug of tea. "Our first visit was just to get you medical history sorted out. Today, I want you to start telling me about your life up until this point."

"I'm afraid it's not as interesting as you may think." Yoruichi laughed nervously.

"Every detail in important to people like me." Unohana reassured. There were two reasons why Unohana wanted Yoruichi to recount her life thus far to her. The most obvious was because she was psychoanalyzing her and she need to know everything that she could.

The second, and arguable more important reason, was so that she could cross reference the notes she had on Yoruichi, check her story for inconsistencies.

Human sexuality is highly subjective, both in terms of wants and needs. What may be arousing to one person may be revolting to another. Consequently, the frequency at which individuals feel the need to engage in sexual activity also varies drastically.

The truth is that there is no scientific threshold for the diagnosis of hypersexual activity. In fact, the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders actually removed hypersexual activity, and numerous other disorders that pertain to abnormally high levels of sexual activity, from its list of mental disorders.

There is a growing movement in the scientific community to not classify those with higher than average sex drives as mentally ill, especially when it came to women. The male dominated society that was humanity created an oppressive environment for female sexuality. Women who enjoy sex or have high sex drives are often classified as "whores" or "nymphos," while men of the same persuasion are praised or their virility. Consequently, women who fell the urge for sex often or even simply enjoy it are sometimes convinced by society at large that there is something wrong with them when, in fact, they are perfectly healthy.

That wasn't to say that there weren't cases where the sex drives of some individuals were clinically significant. When the need for sex starts to interfere with your everyday life, such as work or school, or you basic biological needs, such as your eating habits, then it is appropriate to get help.

Unohana wanted to hear the whole story so she could cross-reference it with her notes. Unohana first needed to make sure that Yoruichi wasn't lying or exaggerating. Unohana wasn't cynical, though. She could tell by Yoruichi's countenance that something was wrong with her. She just needed to make sure before she committed herself to the case.

"Well, I was born to a Japanese stock broker and black real-estate agent. My parents meet while my father was overseas on a business deal." Yoruichi began. "My mom was very religious. She converted my father to her brand of Christianity shortly after they married. My earliest memory is of her singing hymnals while on the way to the only Christian church in sixty miles. We drove to that church every Sunday." Unohana made some notes on her pad.

"My early childhood was fairly unremarkable. I went to day care because my parents were always working. I got along fine with the other kids and had a lot of friends." Yoruichi racked her brain. "My parents sent me to a private elementary school when I was old enough. I was a diligent student, always at the top of my class. I was reading at a second grade level in kindergarten." Unohana nodded, impressed.

"Things continued like that all through elementary school. I "graduated" with high honors. Straight A's, perfect attendance, all that jazz." Yoruichi smiled wistfully. "My parents were so proud." Unohana scribbled of her pad, her hand writing indecipherable to anyone but her.

"I was a late bloomer, so middle school was easy too." Yoruichi continued. "I was pretty popular. I kept myself in with the good kids. My grades stayed up and so did my attendance. I was so concerned with my grades, I went to school even when I was sick."

"Middle school was also where I meat Kukaku and Kiuske. They weren't your average private school kids, so I took to them right away. Kukaku's loud and brash, but her parents were rich at the time, so she got in. Kiuske was gifted, but poor. We became fast friends, and still are." Yoruichi reminisced.

"My parents pretty much kept their nose out of my life up to this point. They were so concerned with their own business, and I wasn't causing trouble. That wasn't to say that they were neglectful. They just really didn't interfere. I would have friends over, and they wouldn't object, so long as I didn't cause a ruckus." Yoruichi sighed heavily.

"Then, high school came…" Yoruichi started.

"I think that is enough for today." Unohana stopped her. Yoruichi looked up at the clock. There was only five minutes left in their hour and a half.

"Now, you said that the current medication you are on helps you manage your impulses, correct?" Unohana asked.

"Yes, it does, for the most part." Yoruichi nodded.

"I want you to continue taking it, for the time being. Tell me if you need your prescription refilled." Unohana spoke softly. Yoruichi nodded. "Do you have any questions?"

"Actually," Yoruichi fidgeted. "There's this sandwich shop a couple of blocks from my apartment. I was wondering if it would be a good idea to get a job there."

"Do you feel comfortable with the idea?" Unohana asked.

"Well, the medication has really helped things. It's been over two weeks since I've had sex with anybody. The hardest part is all the down time I have. I figured that a job would be a good time sink." Yoruichi looked to the woman hopefully.

"I cannot tell you whether or not you can hold a job." Unohana replied.

"I just thought that you might not think it was a good idea...with my condition and all." Yoruichi responded bashfully.

"If you think you can handle it, then by all means, apply there." Unohana smiled.

"Alright," Yoruichi nodded.

"I will see you next Wednesday." Unohana gave Yoruichi a short wave as she exited the office.

* * *

Yoruichi cautiously opened to door to the sandwich shop open. The lunch rush was dying down, so there were only a few people enjoying their meals in the dinner.

"Umm, excuse me?" Yoruichi called out to behind the unmanned counter.

"I'm sorry!" Renji bolted to the register. "What can I get you?"

"I'm here to drop off an application." Yoruichi produced the document from her bag.

"An application?" Renji took it. "I'm sorry, our boss is off today. I'll make sure he get's this as soon as he comes back."

"Okay," Yoruichi nodded and left the restaurant. Renji watched her leave unapologetically.

"What happened to Mr. "Rukia-is-the-only-girl-for-me?" ehh?" Ichigo teased as he watched the red head stare.

"Rukia is the only girl for me." Renji shouted back. "But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate the female form in all its shapes!"

"Blah blah blah, say what you want." Ichigo crossed his arms smugly. "Rukia would never put up with a guy with wandering eyes like you."

"And like she would put up with an arrogant, smug little..." Renji and Ichigo began to argue loudly.

"You two do realize that there are customers staring at you two right now." Soifon popped her head in from the kitchen. The two men, boys really, ceased their bickering upon realizing that they had become the customers entertainment.

_Idiots_, Soifon shook her head sadly.

* * *

The ringing phone thoroughly startled Yoruichi. Sitting bolt upright from her bed and snatching her hand out from between her legs, Yoruichi picked up the receiver.

"H..hello?" Yoruichi held the phone away from her mouth a little so the caller couldn't hear her breathing heavily.

"Yes, is this Yoruichi Shihoin?" The caller asked.

"Yes it is." Yoruichi answered, her pulse slowing.

"This is Jushiro Ukitake," the caller introduced himself. "I own and run the delicatessen that you applied to a few days ago."

"Oh!" Yoruichi repositioned herself on her bed to get more comfortable.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to accept you application personally," Ukitake apologized. "I had a doctor's appointment that I could not afford to miss."

"I understand." Yoruichi sympathized.

"I just wanted to call and let you know that you've been hired." Ukitake said cheerfully.

"Really? That's great!" Yoruichi answered with equal cheer.

"Now, I need to know what days you can't work so that I can make the schedule." Ukitake replied.

"The only days I can't work are Wednesdays." Yoruichi answered.

"Really?" Ukiatke asked with some astonishment.

"Is that a problem?" Yoruichi asked.

"No, not at all." Ukitake reassured. "Most of the people who work for me are students at the college. I'm used to having to copy down their schedule and shoehorning them in."

"No, I don't do to the University." Yoruichi said sadly. "You can give me as many hours as you want."

"Alright then," Ukiatke said with some relief. "Can you start tomorrow?"

"S..sure." Yoruichi hadn't expected to get started so soon.

"Excellent." Ukitake said happily. "Dress is casual, a t-shirt and jeans will do. I will provide you with an apron."

"Okay," Yoruichi nodded for no reason. He couldn't see her, thankfully.

"I'll see you at tomorrow at seven sharp." Ukitake replied.

"Yes sir!" Yoruichi responded with both mock and genuine conviction. They said their goodbyes and Yoruichi hung up the phone.

_Great_, Yoruichi though as her head fell back onto her pillow. _Maybe now I'll have something to do other than myself_.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

This fic as flowed a lot easier than I expected it to.

* * *

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Ukitake greeted his employees cheerfully. "I would like to introduce you to the newest addition to the afternoon shift, Yoruichi Shihoin." Yoruichi took a step forward and waved to the four strangers a bit timidly.

The sandwich shop operated in three shifts; the morning, afternoon, and evening. The morning and evening shifts were manned by the older residents of the town. The afternoon was staffed by students. They couldn't work in the morning because of school and the evenings were saved for homework.

Yoruichi eyed the afternoon staff. There was a tall boy with orange hair and a scowl. There was a taller boy with red hair and a cocky smirk. There was a fat man with a very unappealing face. And then there was the short, black haired girl with the odd braids that gave her the application. She stood away from the others with her arms folded and a frown.

"Hello, everyone." Yoruichi waved.

"Hey," The men answered nervously in that same manner in which someone greets a forced acquaintance. The girl said nothing.

"Yoruichi will be manning the cash register from now on." Ukitake informed his employees.

"But I work the cash register!" Renji protested.

"Yes, but I've gotten several complaints," several was an understatement, "of you bungling customers orders and arguing with Ichigo in front of the patrons. I'm moving you to the back with Ichigo." Ichigo and Renji glared at each other. "There you can argue and fight as much as you want. Plus, I doesn't hurt to have a pretty face greeting the customers."

"Here, let me introduce you to everyone." Ukitake corrected is bad manners. "This is Renji, as you have probable already guessed, and this is Ichigo." Ukitake gestured to the two read heads. "They're our stock boys. This is Omeada," He gestured to the large man. "He's our runner. If you need anything, you go to him. And this," Ukitake gestured to the only other female. "Is Soifon, our temperamental sandwich artisan."

"You make it sound like I'm dangerous." Soifon replied with no hint of humor.

"Alright," Ukitake clapped his hands together. "That's all I have for you. Play nice." Ukitake dismissed the group.

"Come on," Renji grumbled to Yoruichi. "I'll show you how to work the register." The two of them walked towards the register while everyone else went to their respective stations.

"It'll be nice to have a real woman around here for a change." Omeada said off-hand. Soifon punched him hard in the arm.

"Okay, first off," Renji pressed the button labeled "drawer," "This opens the cash drawer." Inside, bills and coins were sorted by worth. Renji continued to show Yoruichi the different functions of the different buttons, being sure to maintain a safe distance from the woman, lest he accidently touch her. If Ichigo saw them so much as bump elbows, he would go running to Rukia. Anything to gain favor.

Yoruichi watched Renji's hands and listened to his explanations. The keys with the big numbers were for meals. When she pressed one, a computer screen displayed everything that came with the meal and on the sandwich. From there, she could add or subtract items based on the customer's order. The total was automatically calculated.

"We could only afford one of these," Renji tapped the computer screen, "So you're going to have to call the order back to Soifon." Renji pointed to the left. The kitchen was a long counter with all the necessary items for preparing the sandwiches on, under, and around it. The wall behind it had a slit in it so the customers could watch whoever was making their food.

"Go it?" Renji asked.

"I think so." Yoruichi replied.

"Alright, I'll be in the back. Holler if you need anything." Renji left.

"It's awfully slow today." Soifon remarked after a few moments of silence. "Is the sign on?"

"Uhhh" Omeada though for a moment.

"Damn it." Soifon stormed out to the front window and flipped the switch on the florescent "Open" sign to the on position.

The sandwich shop served breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but it closed in between. That saved on cost, since they were the slowest times of the day, but it also allowed for the shifts to change and the restaurant to be cleaned. Soifon stomped back to the kitchen, muttering something about a "useless oaf."

Ten minutes after the sign was turned on, Yoruichi's first customer came in.

"Well hello there," It was an older gentlemen. "I'm a regular here and I don't ever remember seeing you before."

"I just started today," Yoruichi replied. "You're my first customer, actually."

"Well, I order the same thing, and it's pretty simple." The man fished out his wallet. "Give me ham on five, hold the mayo." Yoruichi pressed the large number 5.

"Do you want the ham instead of the chicken?" Yoruichi asked after she read the list and the screen.

"No, in addition to." Yoruichi punch the "ham" key.

"I need a number five with ham and no mayonnaise." Yoruichi called back to Soifon.

"That guy again," Soifon mumbled as she looked over her shoulder. "Every other day with the exact same order." She shook her head. She wrapped the sandwich and slid it down the counter to Yoruichi. Delicately, as it would break, Yoruichi picked up the sandwich and handed it to the man.

"Here you go," The man gave her the exact change without having been read the total. "And a little something extra for the lovely new girl." He gave her another bill. Yoruichi eyed the bill with confusion. Shrugging, she put it into the pocket of her apron.

The lunch rush was no so forgiving. College kids and the residents of the town alike patronized the shop for lunch, the line extending out of the door.

Yoruichi's brain was in overdrive. There was so much to remember; what keys to press, she had to count the money. While most would have hated being thrust into such a hectic environment on their first day on the job, Yoruichi didn't mind at all. The constant work gave her some much needed respite.

For the first time in a very long time, there was just too much going on for Yoruichi to think about sex.

* * *

"We left off last time," Unohana readied her pen, "at High School."

"Right," Yoruichi sighed deeply. "Like I said, I was a late bloomer, but when I did start to develop, it was like a light switch. I went from a training bra to a 34c like that!" Yoruichi snapped her fingers. It was an exaggeration, of course.

"I managed to keep my pants on during the first semester. I was too busy adjusting to the new school and schedule. That's not to say that I wasn't curious about sex, though. You know how teenagers and their hormones are. All the girls would constantly gush about this boy or that, over how cute he was and such. The weird thing was I had to feign interest. One girl would point out the latest heart throb, and I would be busy staring at the girl he was talking to."

"In the second semester, I joined the track team. I had always been the fastest runner in all my PE classes, so it seemed logical. I made to team no problem and was the star sprinter, despite the fact that I was unusually curvy for a track star." Yoruichi smiled faintly.

"You know that cliché that every female athlete is a lesbian?" Yoruichi asked. Unohana nodded. "Well, I'm not going to say that it's true, but if my experience is anything to go by, you'll be right more than you're wrong."

"There was one girl on the team," Yoruichi used vague terms, no sense in naming names. "A few weeks in, I noticed that she was eyeing me in the locker room. It was weird, but not in a dirty way. Well, we got to talking, and we became friends. The talking eventually turned to flirting, though I didn't realize it at the time. I was still inexperienced."

"One night, she invited me over for a slumber party. A few of the other members of the team were going, so I didn't want to be left out." Yoruichi repositioned herself on the couch.

"When I got to her house that night, I we were the only ones there. She told me that things had come up with the other, family emergencies and homework and stuff, so I just shrugged it off. Things went pretty normally for a while, we talked, watched a movie, and talked some more. Then, she suggested that we practice kissing, so we would know what we were doing when the real thing came." Yoruichi laughed wryly.

"Needless to say, kissing wasn't the only thing we practiced that night. That was my first sexual experience, and I liked it, a lot." Yoruichi breathed deeply. "Something happened to me after that. It was like a switch was flipped in my brain. My walk became a strut. I never buttoned up my shirt all the way. My skirts rode high and my pants rode low. I became a merciless tease and a flirt."

"Well, my new look and charm got me the attention of nearly everyone. Someone else on the team, another budding lesbian, asked me what it was like to have sex with a girl. I decided to show her instead." Yoruichi frowned. "As you can guess, my first wasn't too happy to hear about that. She yelled at me, called me a slut, said that she thought what we had was special. I was ruthless in my rationalization. I told her that we didn't have anything, that we were just testing the waters and that the temperature was just right for me to right dive in."

"I became something of a legend in the underground lesbian community at my school. I say underground, because no one was bold enough to be openly gay at my highly conservative school. Girls from all grades would come to me, looking for guidance in the bed room." Yoruichi fidgeted her hands in her lap. "But it wasn't enough. Even though I had a new girl in my bed every week or so, I wasn't satisfied."

"That summer, I discovered masturbation." Unohana looked at her skeptically. "It had never been an issue before. It became an obsession. What time I didn't spend with Kukaku and Kiuske, I spent by myself." Yoruichi's posture slumped.

"That was the summer that I also came out to my parents. Since they were both ultra-religious, they were furious that they had such an amoral, deviant of a daughter. They pretty much withdrew themselves from my life and disassociated from me." Yoruichi looked at the clock. Time was moving slow.

"Sophomore year was when things got ugly." Yoruichi shook her head. "Kiuske wasn't really popular, and he wasn't part of the lesbian community at the school, so he wasn't hearing all the things that were being said about me. I would say rumors, but that implies that their untrue. He worked up the nerve to ask me out in the beginning of the year, and I accepted. I hadn't told anyone else besides my parents that I was gay because I was afraid that they would react the same way. I didn't say know because something about how nervous he was when he approached me was cute."

"We we're a week in when we had sex. I'm not going to lie, it was ok. It was nothing to write home about, to be sure, but I'm not going to sit here and tell you that it was the most disgusting and vile experience of my life like most lesbians would." Yoruichi seemed to snap out of her moroseness. "I didn't climax, but it felt good, what little there was. Maybe if he knew what a clitoris was…"

Contrary to popular belief, the vagina is not the primary sex organ in females; the clitoris is. Evolutionarily speaking, the clitoris is analogues to the penis in terms of sexual response, only that it was twice the nerve endings, on average.

"You may be asking why I would have sex with a boy when I knew I was gay." Unohana said nothing. "By then, sex was all I could think about. I would take it where I could get it." Yoruichi shivered. "Of course, Kiuske and his ego couldn't keep anything a secret, so he told his friends, who told their friends, who told the kids who already knew that I would have sex at the drop of a hat, and suddenly I was the school concubine. I can't even tell you how many people I had sex with that year. Whoever asked, received. Of course, Kiuske found out and was heartbroken and mad, but he became for sympathetic when I was diagnosed." Unoahna scribbled on her pad.

"That was pretty much it for my school career. I was constantly sneaking out if or skipping classes to meet people for bathroom liaisons. I would go to parties, get drunk, and have sex with three or four different people that night. Not that the alcohol mattered. I would have done it anyway." Yoruichi hugged herself. "I even started to shoplift condoms, since I was too young to by them and my parents sure as hell wouldn't."

"As you can probably guess, my grades plummeted." Yoruichi continued. "I barely went to class anymore and what homework I did get I was too busy masturbating to do. I just couldn't stop. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't have anything tangible to prove it. Then I got my first report card of the year," Yoruichi laughed wryly again. "I was a straight a student all my life up until that point, and now I had D's and F's."

"A went to my parents." Yoruichi leaned back on the couch. "I told them what was wrong; that I couldn't stop having sex, no matter how hard I tried, which wasn't very hard at that time, admittedly, and showed them my report card. I wish you could have been there. They told me that it served me right, that this was punishment from God. I don't ever remember interacting meaningfully with my parents after that."

"I tried to turn things around, but a nymphomaniac in a school full of hormonally charged, horny teenagers is like…" Yoruichi struggled for an analogy, "well, let's just say that my efforts were wasted. I dropped out before I could fail."

"That's enough for today," Unohana said reassuringly. "We'll continue next week." Unohana made some notes. "Did you apply for that job?"

"Yes, and I got it too." Yoruichi said, cheering up.

"How was working?" Unohana asked.

"Surprisingly easy." Yoruichi replied. "There was so much going on that I wasn't able to think about sex, really. And the people seem nice enough too."

"I'm glad to hear it." Unohana smiled. Yoruichi said goodbye and left. Unohana began to compare her notes to the reports that she had received.

_So far, so good._


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

And so the YoruSoi begins.

* * *

Yoruichi walked slowly down the sidewalk, fully absorbing her surroundings.

Karakura was small by anyone's standards. The largest buildings were two stories tall. The cyclical nature of the town's residents didn't allow the business to grow much beyond what was sustainable. When the kids graduated from the University, so often did their parents pack up and leave as well. There was little opportunity for career work in Karakura, so the parents often had to commute long hours to their jobs.

Sustainable seemed to be the key word in describing Karakura. There was just enough. There were only two clothing stores; one for adults and one for the students. There was only one small bank. The grocery store was family owned, as were all the restaurants. There was only one clinic. If you were seriously injured, you had to go out of town.

That was where Yoruichi was currently headed. It was Wednesday, so that meant she had an appointment with Dr. Unohana.

Kurosaki Clinic was a narrow, two story building sandwiched between a tax agency and a building for lease. On the bottom floor was the general practitioner, on the top were the specialists.

_Kurosaki_, Yoruichi mused. _That sounds familiar... _

Shaking off the feeling of déjà vu, Yoruichi entered the clinic. Her time in the waiting room was minimal, and she was quickly called back to Dr. Unohana's office.

"Good afternoon," Unohana greeted Yoruichi warmly.

"Hello," Yoruichi replied as she sat down of the couch. There was something comforting about the leather couch on which she currently sat. Just seeing it made her feel like she getting better.

"We last left off when you dropped out of High School." Unohana readied her pad and pen, not wasting any time.

"Right," Yoruichi sighed. "After I dropped out, my parents ceased their minimal efforts to engage me. To them, I was an embarrassment and a failure. I would go weeks without seeing them, and they seemed happier for it."

"The summer that I dropped out was also the summer that my parents died." Yoruichi continued without a hint of sadness. "They were on their way to a business meeting when it happened. I haven't been able to confirm it, but my gut tells me they were going to get me written out of their wills." Yoruichi laughed bitterly. "Good thing they didn't make it." Unohana took some notes.

"They were traveling on the freeway. They pulled up next to a semi and ended up in his blind spot. The semi changed lanes and crushed them." Yoruichi didn't go into the grisly details of the medical report. "I was rushed out by the police and met with the driver of the semi. I've never seen a man more sorry for his actions. He sobbed the whole time we talked." Yoruichi's face saddened at the memory of the man. "When the police asked if I wanted to press manslaughter charges, I said no. While I told them it was because it was just an accident and that these things happen, the real reason was that I felt that I owed the truck driver for doing me a favor." Unohana managed to keep her face impassive after hearing that last remark.

Yoruichi's ambivalence towards her parents' fate suggested that there was more to their interactions then what she was admitting to. Of course, Unohana couldn't be certain. It was common for those from wealthy heritage to blow personal conflicts out of proportion due to their lack of perspective. However, that was also an assumption Unohana was not going to make. Unohana made a not on her pad to remind her to further investigate Yoruichi's relationship with her parents further at a later date.

"After my parents died, I was put into foster care." Yoruichi continued. "I was taken in by an older couple, mid fifties. I didn't waste any time laying everything out for them. Better to let the cat out of the bag early than to establish a relationship first and have it destroyed. To my surprise, they took the fact that I was gay and had a sex problem very well. They were in the foster business for the money, neither of them could work anymore for various reasons and they needed a supplemental income on top of their retirement, but they weren't cynical and neglectful like you would imagine career foster parents to be. In fact, they were very supportive. I wish they had been my real parents." Yoruichi concluded sadly.

"After I got settled in, they took me to their doctor. Obviously, he wasn't in any position to help me, so he referred me to the local psychologist. He diagnosed me as a sex addict after one session." Yoruichi laughed wryly. "He enrolled me in a self-help class with other addicts; drugs, alcohol, that sort of stuff. That was a mistake. The worst thing you could do is to stick a nympho in with a bunch of people with addictive personalities." Unohana made a not that Yoruichi continued to refer to herself by that archaic term. "Looking back, I'm surprised I didn't fall into drugs. They were more than willing to offer them to me as payment. But I never accepted them. I wasn't a prostitute. I considered it charity work."

"That lasted until I was eighteen. Once I got access to my inheritance and trust fund, I packed up and left my new family. Even though I had only been with them for two years, I was sad to leave." Yoruichi sighed.

"The first thing I did after I left was hit up the nearest sex shop. I got everything a girl could need if she was going to go live up in the mountains with no hope of ever seeing another human again. From there, I located the nearest psychologist and went to him. He also diagnosed me as a sex addict." Yoruichi shook her head. "He enrolled me in a rehab program. That was a worse debacle than the self-help program. I wasn't addicted to sex. Hell, I was doing things that I didn't even enjoy! But, I kept at it, though. I hoped that I would have some sort of epiphany and be cured. But, it never happened."

"And that's pretty much the story of my life." Yoruichi ended. "I've just been bouncing from town to town in the hopes that _someone _will be able to help me. Once my reputation has been thoroughly destroyed in one town, I move on."

"How did you come here?" Unohana asked. "The documents I have from Dr. Iemura say that you were very receptive of your treatment and made good progress."

"Yes, he was the only one who seemed to understand what was wrong with me." Yoruichi answered. "That's why he recommended that I go see you. He said that you were the best." Unohana smiled faintly, remembering her former student.

"Well, hyperbole aside, I do feel that you will get the help you need here, provided you stay." Unohana leaned back in her chair.

"I've managed to keep my pants on since I got here." Yoruichi said with some pride.

"Good," Unohana laughed a little at Yoruichi's language. "But, next time you come here, the real work begins."

"I understand." Yoruichi affirmed. They said their farewells and Yoruichi left. Unohana took her seat behind her desk and removed Yoruichi's file.

_Either everything she's said is true or she's really good a keeping her stories straight_, Unohana laughed at how cynical the thought was. Perhaps the world was beginning to wear her down after all. It only takes a few junkies trying to score meds for a person to become suspicious of everybody.

* * *

_God I'm so bored! _Yoruichi whined internally as she looked at the clock. There was still an hour before she had to go to work, but there wasn't an hour's worth of wholesome entertainment to be had. Shrugging, Yoruichi decided to head into work early. Maybe she could help set up for the shift.

Yoruichi entered the sandwich shop to find it empty save for one person. Soifon sat in one of the booths, picking away delicately at a styrofoam bowl of rice with chopsticks.

"You mind if I sit here?" Yoruichi asked the petite girl. She got only a grunt in reply. Yoruichi took it as a yes.

"Soooooo," Yoruichi realized that she had never really talked to Soifon before. "Whatcha' eating?"

"Rice, my lunch." Soifon answered flatly.

"Couldn't you have just eaten at home?" Yoruichi asked. There was something depressing about someone eating all by themselves at their work place.

"I can't if I want to catch the bus." Soifon replied with the slightest hint of announce. "The bus comes by my apartment early and the rout is needlessly complicated, cutting into part of the campus before coming here." Soifon elaborated, hoping that it would earn her some quite.

"You have an apartment? Where?" Yoruichi asked. Soifon pointed in the opposite direction of Yoruichi domicile. "Oh," Yoruichi slumped. She hadn't made any real friends in Karakura yet, but perhaps that was for the best.

"What's with the sudden interest in me?" Soifon asked accusingly.

"I've gotten to know everyone here except you." Yoruichi replied. "I want to know what your angle is."

"My angle?" Soifon asked.

"You know, who you are, what you're all about." Yoruichi rested her head on her hands. "See, Renji is the lovable screw up, Ichigo is the hard-case with a soft spot, and Omeada is a fat slob." Soifon snickered slightly at Yoruichi's evaluation of Omeada. "But then there's you."

"I'm just a Chinese girl working my way through college." Soifon responded, hoping it would be sufficient.

"See, I learned something new!' Yoruichi smiled. Soifon spoke with a definite accident, but Yoruichi had never been able to tell where it was from.

"It's time to get to work." Soifon ended to conversation. She rose and disposed of her trash. Donning her apron, she began to prepare for her shift. Much to her surprise, Yoruichi was more than willing to help.

Despite her appearance, Soifon was pleased to find that Yoruichi wasn't someone who shied away from work and responsibility. In fact, her short time at the shop has proven her to be one of the most diligent and reliable workers.

Soifon smirked. It was nice to finally have someone around who was as hard working as she was.

* * *

Much to Soifon's surprise, her lunch time meeting with Yoruichi became a routine. Now that Yoruichi knew Soifon's schedule, she could show up and meet her, sometimes with her own lunch. It got her out of the apartment and Soifon was…interesting company.

Yoruichi sat in their usual booth, watching the door. Right on time, Soifon walked through, scowling with her shoulders tense.

"You know," Yoruichi said. "You wouldn't be so tense all the time if you had some time to just relax."

"What do you suggest?" Soifon replied as she removed her lunch from a brown paper bag. "I reroute the buses?"

"No," Yoruichi took out her own lunch. "Karakura isn't that big and we work the same schedule. I could give you a ride." Yoruichi suggested. Even though Karakura was a small town, it was just large enough for walking to be inconvenient.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Soifon responded sheepishly. In the beginning, Soifon had been guarded in their interaction. But, as lunch with Yoruichi became a reoccurring event, she eventually learned to relax around her. Soifon would dare say that she would even call her a friend.

"You didn't ask anything, I suggested." Yoruichi countered.

"But still," Soifon shied away from the prospect.

"But nothing," Yoruichi said resolutely. "Just tell me where you live and and…better yet, I'll drive you home tonight."

"A..are you sure?" Soifon asked. She wasn't used to people treating her as nicely as Yoruichi did.

"It's just a ride between friends, what are you worried about?" Yoruichi reassured Soifon, and herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy with other things, if you couldn't tell.

I've added a poll to my profile page so you all can vote on what I write next.

* * *

Yoruichi applied the brakes as she rounded the bend into Soifon's apartment complex. She drove a small, sporty, blue two door. She had a four door, but quickly sold it once she realized how much could be done in the back seat.

Soifon lived in a small apartment complex on the opposite side of Karakura. That wasn't saying much, considering the town's size. The complex was made up of three plain brick two-story buildings. They were surrounded by a parking lot and a bus stop.

Yoruichi craned her neck, looking around for Soifon. She had dropped her off last night, but it was dark and Yoruichi hadn't been able to get a good look at where she was. After about two minutes of aimless driving, Yoruichi spotted Soifon sitting on the bench by the bus stop.

There was something very intriguing about Soifon to Yoruichi. She had a shy, demure way about her, or at least she did when she was around Yoruichi. She carried herself proudly, but with reservation, as if she didn't want people to notice her.

And that was a shame. Yoruichi found Soifon to be uniquely attractive. She was slender, but not scrawny. The few times she had dared to show some of her arms had revealed a respectable muscle mass. She certainly wasn't curvaceous, but that suit her. A large bust and hips would look wrong on her small frame. She was exotic, too. Yoruichi had never been with a Chinese girl before, and she couldn't help but feel that there would be more too Soifon if she could just get a better look…

_Stop it! Stop it!_ Yoruichi literally shook her head, as if it would dispel the thoughts she was having. _Friends, just friends. That's all we are. She's a nice girl and I don't want to hurt her._

Yoruichi pulled up to the bus stop and lowered the window.

"You think I wasn't coming?" Yoruichi asked.

"Better safe than sorry." Soifon replied as she entered the vehicle. The commercials on the radio ended and the music began. A woman began to sing a pop song to a bubblegum beat.

"I…I wasn't listening to that!" Yoruichi said quickly, blushing a little. "I just like to have the radio on." Soifon only shrugged. That was one of Soifon's quirks. She really didn't talk much unless she was directly addresses, and even then she only spared as many words as was necessary.

They drove in relative silence. Yoruichi attempted to carry on a conversation, but Soifon just gave short responses. Yoruichi didn't know why she was so put off. That's the way it was during their afternoon lunches at the sandwich shop. Yoruichi had just guessed that Soifon would be more amicable outside of the work place.

Yoruichi pulled up to her usual parking spot and the two disembarked. They weren't nearly as early as Soifon was used to showing up. In fact, they were the last ones to arrive.

"Yo, Ichigo." Renji nudged Ichigo, who was busy scrubbing a counter. Omeada appeared too, though he hadn't been summoned. "Check this out." He pointed to Yoruichi and Soifon, exiting the same vehicle.

"I swear, if that dyke bags that hottie I'll…" Omeada fumed.

"Bitch and moan like you always do, but go back to being a good little errand boy whenever she shots you one of her glares." Ichigo finished Omeada's sentence for him.

"Besides, if Yoruichi hooks up with Soifon, it means that you didn't have a shot in the first place." Renji reasoned.

"That's not true," Omeada crossed his arms, "She could be bi."

"Afternoon gentlemen," Yoruichi smiled brightly to the employees. "Ready for another fun-filled day of feeding the hungry inhabitants of this charming little town with premium cold cuts and tea?" Yoruichi got only a grumble in response. "Come on, guys! Where's your enthusiasm?"

"I'm just here for the money." Soifon replied curtly before going back to the kitchen.

"But that doesn't mean you can't whistle while you work." Yoruichi responded.

For Yoruichi, employment was a godsend. She needed to be occupied as much as possible because free time often had humiliating consequences.

Turning on the sign, Yoruichi donned her apron and took her place behind the counter.

* * *

"Tell me more about your parents." Unohana began the week's therapy session.

"I already told you about my parents." Yoruichi straitened on the couch.

"Yes, but I feel that I got the abridged version." Unohana replied softly. "I want to know more."

"Okay," Yoruichi sighed. "My father was a stock broker, made his fortune gambling with other people's money." Yoruichi scoffed. "But he was well respected by his colleagues and clients. He looked out for his clients, because if they did bad, he did bad."

"My mother was a real estate agent in the US. Was just out of college, ten years my dad's junior. My parents meet while my dad was in the states, trying to start up a business. My mom sold him his start up land. They hit it off and eventually got married and had me."

"I'm more interested in hearing about your upbringing." Unohana clarified.

"Oh," Yoruichi apologized. "My dad's American business venture fell through at the same time a new opportunity opened up back in Japan. My mom was pregnant when they moved back. She didn't go back to work after she had me. My dad was brining in enough money to support the family comfortable, plus my mom had a pretty hefty savings from her real estate career. My mom raised me, for the most part. My dad was always working, and when he was home, my mom monopolized his time."

"I see," Unohana wrote on her pad. Everything seemed typical of a Japanese household, so far. She had hoped that there would be something in her past that would be easily identifiable as a tap root.

"You said that you family was religious." Unohana switched gears. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, my mother was _very_ religious." Yoruichi began. "My father had to convert to her church before they got married. Every Sunday that I can remember before my falling out with them, I was at the only Christian Church in sixty miles. When I was little, my mom read my Bible stories at night before I went to bed. We prayed before every meal and didn't eat meat during lent."

"I can't say that I ever really believed what I was spoon fed. Religion means more when you find it yourself, but I went along with it just because that's all that I knew. It did suck having my birthday so close to Christmas, though." Yoruichi chuckled.

"Were your parents every abusive, either physically or emotionally, because of their religion?" Unohana asked bluntly. She had hoped that such information would reveal itself.

"Oh no! No, no no!" Yoruichi shook her head. "My parents never laid a finger on me and were really supportive. The only time religion motivated them against me was when I came out to them. Even then, they weren't abusive or neglectful. We just fell out. I was practically old enough to take care of myself at that point, but they continued to feed and house me."

"You know, I always got the feeling that my mom was the only one upset about me being gay." Yoruichi's eyes saddened. "I think my dad just went along with everything because my mom had such a strong personality."

"Hm," Unohana leaned back in her chair. "So, if what I have understood what you have told me correctly, you had a normal, healthy life up until puberty."

"That's right." Yoruichi nodded.

"I see," Unohana sighed. She had hoped that she could treat this case without pharmaceuticals, but it seemed that she has no choice. "Next week, I'm going have the clinic below draw some blood for testing. Regardless of the results of the blood work, I would like to try and treat you without drugs."

"How?" Yoruichi looked at Unohana with wide eyes. The medication she was currently on was the most successful treatment yet.

"Well, let me ask you this first; when was the last time you had relations with another person?" Unohana readied her pen.

"I've managed to keep my pants on since I got here." Yoruichi said proudly.

"That's good," Unohana smiled. "How often do you masturbate?"

"Once or twice a day when I work, more when I'm off." Yoruichi replied.

"I want you to try something this week," Unohana made eye contact with Yoruichi. "I want you only to masturbate every other day, starting tomorrow, and for only an hour a day at the same time every other day. I want to try and put you on a schedule. "

"I don't know," Yoruichi bit her lip.

"I want you to try to supplant your sexual urges." Unohana continued. "If the need strikes you, try finding something else to do, like exercise." Unohana knew that this probably wouldn't work. Relapse was part of the recovery process.

"Are you sure?" Yoruichi asked.

"I just want to try it." Unohana reassured.

"Okay," Yoruichi nodded, not looking forward to the next week.

* * *

Yoruichi watched with pride as her treadmill clocked its fourth mile. She went out and got it as soon as she left Unohana's office yesterday. Since she had already pleasured herself before her visit, that meant that her "schedule" started today and it was an off day.

It had been easy at first. When the urge struck her, Yoruichi changed into her work out clothes and hopped on the oversized conveyer belt. She started out at a brisk walk, but that let her mind wander, and the only thing she was thinking about was the one thing she couldn't do.

So she cranked up the speed. Yoruichi was able to maintain comfortable at three-fifths the machines maximum. It felt good to run again, since it was the one non-sexual thing she was good at, even though she had to wear two sports bra's to do it.

Yoruichi took a seat on her couch and sipped some water from a sports bottle. Groaning, she rested her arms on her knees and cradled her hands in her head.

_This is no good_, Yoruichi despaired. _I'm only a few hours in and I'm already going crazy!_ Yoruichi stood up abruptly. _I know! I'll jog around the block!_ Yoruichi thought in a moment of brilliance. _I can't shove my hand in my pants out there. _

Yoruichi refilled her water bottle and exited her apartment. Once outside, she took a moment to determine which way she was going to jog. After deciding, she took off.

There was something about running outside that couldn't be reproduced. The fresh air rejuvenated the lungs and the sun felt good on the skin. It was a shame Yoruichi couldn't do it more often. There were always men around, leering at her and calling out to her.

But Karakura was different. The men here were older and married. Most even eyed her with some contempt, thinking her just another rowdy college student. It was liberating, being able to jog around the town in safety.

Yoruichi continued her jog for another five minutes before she heard metal clanging together lightly. Looking around for the source of the noise, Yoruichi spotted a pair of braids capped with gold rings rounding a bend. Knowing who it was in an instant, Yoruichi ran to catch up.

"Fancy seeing you here." Yoruichi greeted between huffs after she caught up with Soifon.

"Y…Yoruichi?" Soifon's eyes widened as she glanced to the side. It was, indeed Yoruichi. She was wearing tight, short workout shorts and a sports bra. Her arms, legs, and midriff were totally bare. It was clear that she had already been working out for some time before, her skin glistened with sweat.

Soifon managed to snap her eyes away from Yoruichi and return them to the road before her. There was some sort of magnetism about Yoruichi. Everyone seemed drawn to her, even Soifon. She was absolutely stunning and she had an amazing personality as well. She wasn't arrogant or manipulative like most other beautiful girls.

That's why Soifon initially abided the lunches, and the car rides. Yoruichi was a nice person, and she was good company. But that wasn't the only reason…

_No_, Soifon shock her head. _I've been burned too many times in the past._

"The one and only." Yoruichi smiled. "So, you do this often or is this just a coincidence?"

"I run every day that I can," Soifon answered curtly.

"Really, when?" Yoruichi asked.

"Whenever my schedule permits it." Soifon answered.

"That's a shame." Yoruichi frowned. "I was hoping we could be running buddies."

"Sorry to disappoint." Soifon answered without looking. If she had looked, she would have realized that Yoruichi was eyeing her. Soifon was dressed much more conservatively, in a tank top and shorts that went to mid thigh. Still, she was showing far more skin than usual and Yoruichi couldn't help herself.

_Focus on breathing_, Yoruichi told herself.

Before Yoruichi knew it, they had arrived at Soifon apartment complex.

"This is the end of the line for me." Soifon stopped, catching her breath. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Yoruichi huffed. "What are you doing Friday?"

"Nothing really, why?" Soifon asked suspiciously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Yoruichi asked.

"Hang out?" Soifon asked incredulously.

"You know, that thing that friends do outside of work." Yoruichi teased.

"I…I don't see…why…not." Soifon said hesitantly.

"Great, looking forward to it!' Yoruichi smiled. Friday was another "off" day and she was going to need all the distraction she could get.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

Because a date isn't always the expression of years of pent-up sexual frustration.

Vote for what you want me to write next on my profile.

* * *

Yoruichi snapped another pencil in frustration. She was currently working on a Sudoku puzzle, but that wasn't what was bothering her. It was the sudden lustful bolt that had just shot through her body.

Discarding the broken pencil in the garbage can that was quickly filling with pencils that had all met a similar fate or had been chewed to the core, Yoruichi got up and started to pace. She was supposed to meet Soifon in a half-an hour, but time was just moving to slow.

Yoruichi slumped down into her couch, her legs clamped tightly together and calves spread apart at the knees. She rested one arm on a knee and began to gnaw on her fingernails.

_Unohana won't know if I don't tell her_, the metaphorical imp on Yoruichi's shoulder tempted. _No! How am I supposed to get better if I lie to the person trying to help me?_ Yoruichi began to pace again as she mentally battled her hormones. Deciding that it was better to be early than late, Yoruichi left her apartment before temptation got the better of her.

* * *

Apparently, Soifon was of the same mind set. Even though Yoruichi was a few minutes early, Soifon was already seated at the bus stop like she usually was whenever Yoruichi picked her up.

"Hey, what's up?" Yoruichi was surprised at how chipper her voice sounded, despite the turmoil her body was currently in.

"Hello," Soifon returned the greeting. Yoruichi looked at her wide-eyed for a moment. It was the first time she had ever gotten more than a grunt for a greeting. "What did you have planned today?"

"I've been here for a while, but I still really don't know the town," Yoruichi stared to pull out of the complex. "I was kind of hoping you could show me around."

"There's not much to see." Soifon murmured.

"Still, I was hoping you could give me a guided tour." Yoruichi smiled. Soifon shrugged. Yoruichi spent the next half hour driving around Karakrua. Soifon pointed out various things to her.

"That's the young people's clothing store, that place sells seafood, that's the town clinic…" Soifon listed as she passed. "There's a park down the road. It's small, but it's nice. Some parents take their kids to play there."

"Wanna go?" Yoruichi asked as she followed Soifon's finger.

"Sure," Soifon shrugged. Yoruichi pulled into a space in the small parking lot and the two got out.

The park was indeed small. The main area was made up of a small grove with a tree in the middle that was surrounded by plants. Under the tree were several picnic benches. On the opposite side was a small playground. There was a jungle gym, swing set, a see-saw. The ground around the playground was covered in mulch to cushion the falls of over-eager children.

"Wow, this place is nice." Yoruichi looked around. The park was in a fairly secluded part of the town. There were no houses around and the children were still in school, so it felt like Yoruichi had the whole place to herself. It was a nice feeling of privacy and solitude.

Soifon walked over to a blooming bunch of flowers and squatted down next to them.

"Damn," Soifon sighed. "I wish I had my camera."

"Camera?" Yoruichi turned to Soifon.

'Yeah," Soifon stood up. "Theses flowers are blooming beautifully."

"You like to take pictures?" Yoruichi asked, intrigued.

"Yeah," Soifon replied. "I'm majoring in photo journalism."

"Just come back here another time with it." Yoruichi walked over to the flowers. They were quite pretty. They had large, bright blue petals that fanned out in a spiral.

"But theses only bloom every so often." Soifon frowned.

"Well then," Yoruichi stooped down and plucked one. "Just take one with you, then." She offered the flower to Soifon. Soifon stood there for a moment, dumbstruck, before accepting the offering, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

"So, is that all the town has to offer?" Yoruichi asked.

"Uhh…" Soifon stammered for a moment, trying to regain her composure. "There's a movie theater a few blocks over, but nothing good is playing now. Other than that, yeah." They returned to Yoruichi's car and left the park. As Yoruichi drove, she noticed that Soifon had kept the flower.

_She's so cute when she blushes_, Yoruichi smiled to herself.

* * *

A few days later, Yoruichi got to see the interior of Soifon's apartment.

Yoruichi paced her apartment, desperate for a distraction. She had already completed her Sudoku book and one side of a Rubik's Cube. With a flash of brilliance, she grabbed her cell phone from the counter and selected a number from her contacts.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line answered.

"Hey Soi," Yoruichi replied. 'Whatcha' doin'?"

"Working on a paper for Sociology, why?" Soifon responded.

"Oh," Yoruichi's voice and posture slumped.

"It's nothing that's due anytime soon," Soifon answered quickly after hearing Yoruichi's disappointment. "I just like to stay ahead of the game."

"Great," Yoruichi sighed. "What apartment do you live in?"

"Two-fourteen, why?" Soifon answered.

"I'm coming over." Yoruichi replied.

"Now? Why? We don't have plans to do anything." Soifon responded.

"But I've never seen your apartment before." Yoruichi pouted.

"I've never seen yours!" Soifon shot back.

"One of us had to be first." Yoruichi said and hung up the phone. In a matter of minutes, she was at Soifon's, knocking on the door.

Soifon answered the knock wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts with no shoes. Her hair wasn't in its normal braids and was ruffled, as if she had gotten out of bed and decided not to bother with it. It amused Yoruichi to no end, seeing the usually impeccably groomed Soifon so disheveled. It was obvious she hadn't planned on seeing anyone today.

"That was fast," Soifon greeted Yoruichi. "I didn't even have time to get ready." Soifon looked down sheepishly at herself.

"Don't sweat it." Yoruichi smiled as she entered the apartment. It was a small apartment. The living area and kitchen ran into each other without any type of partition. There was single doors that lead to Soifon's bedroom. The walls were bare, for the most part. There was a bookshelf in the corner that was crammed full of movie cases. There was a sofa on a wall with a small entertainment center across from it with a television and several electronic devices on it.

Yoruichi looked around at the apartment, impressed. Soifon seemed to be doing rather well for herself. She looked down as she felt something rub up against her leg.

"Who's this?" Yoruichi squatted down to pet a black cat.

"That's Meilin." Soifon said as sat down behind her desk. "She hung around the bus stop when I first moved here, so I decided to take her in." Yoruichi smiled as the cat purred while it was petted. Yoruichi stood up and walked over to Soifon's desk. There was a laptop on it, which Soifon was busy working on, but there were also stray photographs and papers strewn about it. In one corner, a lone picture frame house a picture of Soifon and a mysterious girl, arms around each other, standing under a cherry blossom tree. The unknown burnet was smiling brightly and Soifon seemed to be trying her hardest not to.

"Who's this?' Yoruichi asked as she picked up the picture.

"That's me and my last girlfriend." Soifon explained without hesitation.

"Girlfriend?" Yoruichi asked, taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you haven't been in the area all that long." Soifon replied. "My preference is pretty common knowledge, I assumed you knew." Yoruichi shock her head, indicating that she hadn't. "It's not a problem, is it?" Soifon managed to sound both bashful and defensive at the same time.

"Oh no!" Yoruichi replied, smiling. "Not a problem at all." Satisfied, Soifon turned back to her laptop. "You said last girlfriend. You're not together anymore?"

"No," Soifon sighed sadly.

"Was it a bad break up or something?" Yoruichi asked, sensing the Soifon's sadness.

"No," Soifon shook her head. "She was just one of the good ones."

"Good ones?" Yoruichi asked.

"Let me put it this way," Soifon turned to Yoruichi again. "I've had eight girlfriends. Two were just experimenting, one was using faux-lesbianism to get back at her parents, and three cheated on me with guys. Only two were genuine, and she was one of them."

"So what happened?" Yoruichi put the picture back.

"Family troubles. She had to move away and there was little hope of her moving back. She didn't want to be in a long distance relationship, so she decided to break things off." Soifon explained as she returned to her work.

"I'm sorry," Yoruichi consoled.

"Don't be," Soifon reassured. "We're still friends. We write and talk occasionally." Yoruichi watched Soifon's fingers fly across the keyboard as she typed. Yoruichi could only type with two fingers.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your homework." Yoruichi apologized.

"I told you that it's nothing that's do soon. Just let me finished this paragraph." Soifon quickly typed a few sentences and saved her document. Without thinking, she moved her mouse to the red "x" in the top right corner of the screen and closed the window, revealing her desktop.

On her desktop sat a busty anime woman in a tiger print bikini with cat ears, paws, feet, and a tail wearing a bell around her neck. She was sitting on her haunches with her long legs spread out, supporting her upper body on her left arm with her right hand raised to her mouth. She was licking her paw and winking.

Soifon's face paled and flushed simultaneously. Quickly shutting the laptop, she stood up.

"T..there's not much to do here," Soifon stammered in embarrassment. Yoruichi only smiled in amusement. "You could pick out a movie to watch or something." Soifon walked over to the bookshelf.

"That sounds fine." Yoruichi said as she followed.

Yoruichi scanned the cases in amazement. They were almost exclusively Kung-Fu movies. Yoruichi grabbed a case at random and handed it to Soifon, who walked over and put _Shaolin vs. Wu-Tang_ into her DVD player.

Soifon took a seat on the sofa and curled her legs under her, to keep her bare feet warm. Yoruichi sat on the opposite end, thoroughly astounded by the realization that just hit her.

She was alone with Soifon, in her apartment, yet she felt totally comfortable and in control. For the first time, Yoruichi felt like she was connecting with someone on a level deeper than the physical. It was taking almost all of Yoruichi's self control to keep herself from mounting Soifon right there, especially since she now knew that she was of the same persuasion, but Yoruichi was satisfied with just sitting and watching a movie.

Part of Yoruichi was screaming at her to take a chance and not let a good thing just pass her by, and another was screaming just the opposite.

_I need to talk to Unohana about this_, Yoruichi though as she watched a man get jump-kicked in the face.

* * *

"How has your week been?" Unohana asked an obviously distressed Yoruichi. The woman was sitting on the couch, nervously tapping her foot and biting her fingernails. The vial of blood that had just been drawn before the session probably wasn't helping her mood any either.

"Hell, how about you?" Yoruichi answered sarcastically.

"I take it you've had some difficulty with the schedule?" Unohana asked.

"No, I've kept to it." Yoruichi said with some pride. "I just haven't enjoyed it."

"You've kept to the schedule?" Unohana asked with some amazement. She hadn't expected Yoruichi to tough it out a week.

"Yes, and I have the Rubik's cube to prove it." Yoruichi laughed.

"Well, no one said this would be easy." Unohana smiled sympathetically.

"So where do I go from here?" Yoruichi asked.

"I have to look at the results of your blood tests first," Unohana replied. "But for right now, I want you to keep to your schedule." Yoruichi sighed in resignation. The session continued as normal, with Unohana exploring various avenues that may be the cause of Yoruichi's problem, but to no avail.

"Do you have any questions?" Unohana asked before she ended the week's meeting.

"Yes, actually." Yoruichi perked up. "You see, I met this girl. Well, I've work with her for a while now, and I really like her. But I'm afraid to try and take things further."

"Is it a problem with her sexuality?" Unohana asked.

"No, she's gay." Yoruichi replied. "It's me. Do you think I should be involved with anyone?"

"I've said this before; I'm not here to micromanage your life." Unohana said sternly. "If you feel comfortable with the idea of starting a relationship, then I have no reason to stop you."

"Okay," Yoruichi nodded. "Thank you, I'll see you next week." Yoruichi rose with a smile, already formulating a plan in her head.

* * *

Yoruichi pulled up to Soifon's apartment building. The sun was starting to set. Yoruichi and Soifon had just spent the afternoon taking pictures of the flowers at the park.

Yoruichi turned her head to Soifon, who started digging in her pockets.

"What's this?" Yoruichi asked as she looked the money that Soifon was offering her.

"It's the money that I usually spend of bus fare." Soifon answered. "For driving me around so much."

"You don't need to pay me." Yoruichi smiled.

"Still, I don't fell right getting free rides." Soifon pushed the money towards Yoruichi.

"If you're that intent on paying me back," Yoruichi smiled slyly. "Then you'll go out with me tomorrow evening."

"G…go out?" Soifon stammered, blushing.

"I was thinking we could get some dinner, maybe see if there's something showing at the movies…" Yoruichi chuckled as Soifon's blushed deepened.

"Y…you mean like a d…date?" Soifon stammered.

"If that's what the kids are calling it these days." Yoruichi laughed.

"I…uhh…sure!" Soifon answered, a little more enthusiastically than she wanted to.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at around six." Yoruichi waved to Soifon as she exited the car. Once the door was closed, she sighed heavily in relief.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

I'm surprised no one mentioned the cat-girl on Soifon's laptop.

Vote for what you want me to write next on my profile.

* * *

Soifon stood in front of her bathroom mirror, debating on what she should wear for the evening.

It was a date, so she needed something nicer than she usually wore, but on the other hand, they were only going to the fish restaurant down the street, no where fancy.

But Soifon needed Yoruichi to know that she wasn't treating this like another outing with a friend. Digging into her underwear drawer, Soifon pulled out he only push-up bra. She was only a 30B, but the bra would at least give her some cleavage, however little.

Walking to her closet, she pulled out a black tank top with a yellow stripe running down the left side and a tighter pair of jeans than she normally wore. Dressing herself, she walked back over to the mirror. Cupper her chest, she squeezed her breasts together, giving them the illusion of being fuller.

Soifon didn't mind being of small proportions. On the contrary, she preferred it. She heard women complain all the time of back problems and such and she was glad that she didn't have to deal with stuff like that. However, there were times, such as now, where just a little extra up top would be appreciated.

Soifon had initially been shocked when Yoruichi asked her out. It came totally out of left field. Yoruichi just didn't seem the type to be into girls. But yet here she was, getting ready to have dinner with the woman who had almost divinely good looks. It was a bit surreal.

Soifon walked over to her night stand and grabbed the one of the few pieces of jewelry that she owned. It was a gold hornet on a slim, golden chain. Her mother and father got it for her before she moved off to school. She slipped the necklace over her head. The cool metal felt foreign on the exposed skin of her upper chest, but her body heat quickly warmed it up.

Soifon returned to her mirror and gave herself one last once-over. She smoothed down a few ruffles in her hair that arose from putting on her shirt. Pocketing her cell phone and wallet, Soifon exited her apartment.

* * *

Yoruichi was not as concerned as with that to wear. She had already dressed herself in a t-shirt and jeans. She didn't expect Soifon to doll up too much so she didn't want to either, lest she appear to be coming on too strong.

Yoruichi instead spent her time in a mental back-and-forth. Part of her was excited at the prospect of having an actual girlfriend for once. Someone hang out with whenever she wanted to, to go places with, to maybe even have sex with.

But there was another part of her that was absolutely terrified. She didn't want to hurt Soifon, yet she knew that is was a definite possibility. Despite the fact that Dr. Unohana said that she was making great strides towards recovery, part of Yoruichi still felt that she was a ticking time bomb.

But that was also another reason Yoruichi didn't want to wait on things with Soifon. If she burst, she wanted someone she trusted to be there, not some stranger.

But Soifon could also be the reason Yoruichi burst. Couples didn't often just hop into bed. There were stages to physical intimacy. Yoruichi was scared that she couldn't handle making-out with Soifon.

But Yoruichi has spent time alone with Soifon before and mange herself fine. She felt good, she felt confident. Maybe being in a real relationship would help her get on the right track.

* * *

Yoruichi sat across from Soifon in a booth at the local seafood restaurant. It was a dinner, falling in between a nice sit-down restaurant and fast food. They had already ordered their food, and now that Yoruichi wasn't watching the road or a menu, she was finally able to get a good look at Soifon.

The first thing that she noticed was the necklace. She followed the chain down to the hornet pendent, only to find that Soifon's chest was also in view. Soifon blushed and squirmed under Yoruichi's gaze.

"Relax," Yoruichi smiled after she finally wrestled her gaze from Soifon chest. She preferred girls with smaller breasts. Too often, Yoruichi's D's only got in the way. But she loved them just the same. "Your acting like this is your first date."

"I've never dated a friend." Soifon answered. "You're supposed to get to know someone on the first date, but we already know each other."

"I know you now," Yoruichi clarified. "But I don't think I know anything about your past. Tell me, how did a china doll such as yourself end up here?"

"My mom and dad are factory workers back in China. My mother is a seamstress and my dad puts together cheap disposable cameras that tourists buy. He gave me my first camera." Soifon smiled nostalgically. "I got unusually high grades in elementary school. The state got wind of a potential prodigy and paid for me to be sent to the area's most prestigious boarding school for girls. Once I got to my sophomore year of high school, I got the opportunity to study abroad at a sister school in Japan, also a famous boarding school. A got scholarships and now I'm here."

"Wow," Yoruichi breathed. She hated to admit it, but she was a little jealous of Soifon. At the same time she was dropping out, Soifon was studying abroad and making something of herself. "Boarding school, I've heard stories about what goes on in those." Yoruichi smiled slyly.

"You trap a bunch of hormone-charged girls going through puberty together in close quarters and see what happens! Of course there was some…experimenting." Soifon blushed. The waiter returned with their food. Soifon ordered grilled salmon and Yoruichi got a salad.

"So, did you partake in any experimentation?" Yoruichi asked between bites.

"It's only experimenting if you're figuring things out." Soifon did her best to sound flirtatious rather than embarrassed. She had never discussed her sexual history with someone on the first date. "So what about you?"

"Let's see," Yoruichi stalled as she organized her rehearsed story. "I went to private school. I finished high school and decided that college wasn't for me, so I've just been traveling around until I found the right place for me." Yoruichi felt bad about lying outright to Soifon, but she wasn't ready to tell her the truth yet. No sense in scaring her off. Yoruichi was going to wait until she was sure there was something real between them before she came clean.

"Your parents were okay with that?" Soifon blinked, wide-eyed.

"They didn't protest too much, since they're dead." Yoruichi said without a hint of humor.

"Oh," Soifon's eyes fell to the table. "I'm…sorry."

"Don't be." Yoruichi reassured. They finished up their meal and paid their bill. They left the restaurant and decided to walk to the movie theater.

"So, what are your plans for the future?" Yoruichi asked as she walked next to Soifon. "You said you're majoring in photo journalism."

"I want to get some experience first, but I eventually want to go to Tibet." Soifon walked with her hands in her pockets.

"What's in Tibet?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oppression, political assassination, religious persecution, take your pick." Soifon replied with a hint of anger. "I want to help get the word out to the rest of the world."

Yoruichi watched Soifon's face light up as she talked about the political unrest in Tibet. It was clear that she felt very passionately about the situation. For the second time, Yoruichi felt that tinge of jealousy.

Soifon had dreams and ambitions, and she was most likely going to fulfill them. Yoruichi was just happy to make it through the day without mounting a stranger. She didn't have a life.

The two women reached the movie theater. Yoruichi looked upward to the marquis.

"See anything interesting?" Soifon asked. There was nothing out currently that she really wanted to see.

"Yeah, but we just missed the last showing for the night." Yoruichi replied, disappointedly.

"What did you want to see?" Soifon asked.

"That new action movie that came out last week." Yoruichi replied. With the movies no longer an option, Yoruichi decided end the date early.

"Tonight was short, but sweet." Soifon said as Yoruichi pulled into her apartment complex.

"I hadn't planned on the theater closing at eight." Yoruichi smiled sheepishly. "So…did I strike out or can I expect another date?"

"You didn't strike out," Soifon laughed. "Just because we didn't go dancing on the Riviera doesn't mean I didn't have a good time. I'll make the plans next time, since you made them this time." The two sat in the care in an awkward silence for a few moments, neither really sure what to do. "Good night," Soifon waved. Yoruichi stayed until she saw that Soifon got into her building safely.

* * *

Yoruichi watched the clock tick steadily forward, giddy with anticipation. In a few hours, she would have some relief from her tumult.

Yoruichi was so focused on the clock that she almost didn't notice her cell phone ringing.

"H…hello?" Yoruichi answered.

"Hey, Yoruichi." Soifon replied.

"What's up?" Yoruichi asked.

"I know its short notice, but I just found out that I have the afternoon off. Do…you… want to catch that movie we didn't see the other night?"

"Uhh…" Yoruichi looked at the clock nervously. "When?"

"The movie doesn't start until three, so how does two-thirty sound?" Soifon asked. Yoruichi cringed. That would be cutting it close, but she couldn't say no.

"That…sounds….fine." Yoruichi answered hesitantly.

"Great, I'll meet you there." Soifon replied.

"You don't need a ride?" Yoruichi asked.

"No, I'll be in the neighborhood." Soifon responded. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yeah, see ya'." Yoruichi hung up.

* * *

Soifon smoothed the fabric of her clothes as she stood in front of the mirror. She was wearing a green tank top with a thick black stripe that ran vertically down the center that had spaghetti straps and clung tightly around the chest while flowing loosely everywhere else with a strip of skin around the waist that left her naval exposed, along with a black skirt that tied around the waist and black boots with a small heel that came up mid calf.

Part of Soifon wondered if she was overdoing things. It was only her second date, but she felt that she needed to make an impression. Most people thought of Soifon as stuffy and insecure, and she knew Yoruichi thought that to a certain extent as well. Soifon wanted to show Yoruichi that she could be "sexy" when she wanted to be, even if showing so much skin made her a little uncomfortable.

Grabbing her wallet and phone from her night stand, she left her apartment, even though it was only one-thirty.

Soifon walked down the sidewalk at a comfortable pace. She wasn't actually going to be in the neighborhood of the movie theater, but she felt bad bumming rides from Yoruichi all the time. Besides, it was a nice day and Karakura was a small town, and her boots her surprisingly comfortable.

* * *

Yoruichi stood behind her kitchen counter, nervously munching on a sandwich. Her body ached with anticipation.

As soon as the clock struck two, Yoruichi's right hand dived below her belt line and into her jeans. She yelped in pleasure as her cold hand made contact with her already hard nub. With her free left and, Yoruichi began to awkwardly remove her shirt. With her vision obscured by the fabric of the shirt that was currently pulled up over her head, Yoruichi began to stumble her way to her bed.

She crashed down on to her mattress as her shirt hit the floor. Still keeping her hand between her legs, she fumbled with her bra clasp until her breasts were free. Arching her back so that her hips were of the bed, Yoruichi pulled at her jeans, all the while rolling her clitoris between her thumb and index finger. Finally, she removed her panties, which she found were a little moist.

Free from her stifling clothes, Yoruichi began to massage her breasts with her left hand, pinching the painfully erect nipples. Panting and moaning, she rolled onto her right side. Her eyes locked to her bed stand alarm clock.

* * *

Soifon walked up to the ticket counter of Karakura's cinema.

"Two for three o'clock." Soifon requested as she slid the money to the attendant. Wordlessly, she was given her tickets.

_It's two-fifteen_, Soifon though as she looked at her watch. _Yoruichi should be here in about fifteen minutes. _Soifon took a seat under the movie theater awning and waited patiently for her date to arrive.

* * *

Yoruichi lay on her bed, sweaty and a little parched. Her hour was up, and she stopped like she was supposed to.

_I can't help but think that I'm forgetting something_, Yoruichi though as she stretched her right forearm. It was a little cramped for the awkward position it had been held in for the past hour. Yoruichi suddenly sat bolt upright as the realization hit her.

_SOI! _Yoruichi had been so absorbed in her self-gratification that she had forgotten about the plans she had made with Soifon only a few hours ago.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit!" Yoruichi scrambled around her room, grabbing some random clean clothes from her dresser. She grabbed a random perfume bottle and sprayed herself with it, hoping that it would cover up her musk. A running a brush through her hair to get the mats out, Yoruichi raced out the front door and to her car.

Soifon sighed heavily as her watched ticked to three-ten.

_I should have known better_, Soifon thought sadly. _The bus doesn't come around here for another half hour… _Soifon was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of screeching tires as Yoruichi's car slid into a parking space. Yoruichi slammed the door and came running up to a very angry Soifon.

"What the hell Yoruichi?" Soifon asked angrily.

"Oh my God, Soi, I'm so sorry!" Yoruichi apologized, catching her breath. "Something came up and I thought it would be taken care of soon enough for… " Yoruichi checked her cell phone for the time. "Do you think that they will still sell us tickets?"

"I already _bought_ tickets!" Soifon waved the admission slips in Yoruichi's face, who snatched them away.

"Good, they're probably still showing previews now," Yoruichi grabbed Soifon's arm and led her into the movie theater, all while muttering variations of "I'm sorry," nonstop.

"Uhh, the theaters are that way," Soifon pointed in the opposite direction she was being led.

"I know," Yoruichi said as she stopped in front of the concession stand. "I need a jumbo popcorn, two jumbo sodas, and your biggest box of snowcaps," Yoruichi was handed her items by a disinterested concession stand worker. . "Here," she handed the popcorn and a drink to Soifon. The popcorn bucket was bigger around than Soifon was. "I'm_ so_ sorry." With their food in hand, Yoruichi and Soifon walked hurriedly to their movie screen.

* * *

Yoruichi pulled into her usual parking spot in Soifon apartment complex.

"Please," Yoruichi said as she turned to Soifon, "Don't hold this against me. I know I've said it a thousand times, but I'm really, really sorry."

"It's okay," Soifon smirked. "I was angry at first, but it's hard to stay mad at someone who spends forty dollars trying to win you a small stuffed Domo out of a claw machine game." Soifon laughed as she petted the plushy in her lap. She hadn't even wanted it, but Yoruichi had insisted, for some reason.

"Whew," Yoruichi sighed in relief. "For a second, I thought I blew it."

"No, you didn't blow it." They sat in the car together for a few moments in awkward silence. "So…I'll see you tomorrow for work." Yoruichi nodded in agreement. Soifon unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for the door handle, but suddenly turned back to Yoruichi. Quickly and cautiously, she leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss.

"See you," Soifon waved as she exited the car, her face a little red.

* * *

Unohana tapped the open door of Isshin Kurosaki's office lightly.

"Retsu, come on in!" Isshin waved in his friend jovially. Isshin, formerly a medic in the Japanese Self Defense Force, owned and operated Kurosaki clinic, where Unohana rented space. Originally a career soldier, Isshin was discharged due to a knee injury suffered during war game exercises. He's since recovered fully, but ended up marrying and raising a family rather than reentering the service, though he still had the crew cut. His exuberant exterior hid a somber interior. Isshin's young wife sadly perished while rescoring his only son, a then toddler Ichigo, from drowning in a river that was flooded from unseasonably high amounts of rain. "What can I do you for?"

"Have you finished the blood work for Yoruichi Shihoin?" Unohana asked politely. Isshin turned to his files.

"Shihoin, Shihoin," Isshin mumbled as he searched, careful not to disturb the picture of his wife on his desk. "Ah ha! Here you are." He handed the file off with a smile. Unohana took the file to the break room and began to flip through it. As she read the pages, she became more and more disappointed.

_Hormone levels are elevated_, Unohana contemplated, _But not to the level that would cause her symptoms, but most likely _because_ of them. _That was perhaps the biggest failing of the field of psychiatrics. Unohana had hoped to find a clear cut reason for Yoruichi's condition in either her upbringing or physiology, but she was just reminded yet against that the mind occasionally did things without cause or remorse.

Sighing, Unohana rose from her desk and made her way upstairs, where she would attempt to aid a woman whose mind was playing tricks on her.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

I can't say that I'm really satisfied with this chapter, but that's usually how I feel with the chapters that come before "big" moments.

Vote for what you want me to write next on my profile.

* * *

"It's just not fair!" Omeada exclaimed as he slammed down a case of pickle jars.

"What now?" Renji said disinterestedly.

"A hot girl comes to work with us and that cold bitch swoops in a steals her from me!" Omeada whined.

"Steal implies that you had her at one point." Ichigo said as closed the freezer door.

"I could have had her." Omeada pointed defiantly. "I've got looks, I've got money…well, I'm going to have money…" Omeada's parents were the owners of a very lucrative jewelry store chain. Before he was let into the family business, Omeada had to support himself on his own wages for two years, so that he could "learn the value of a Yen."

"And yet she passed you up," Renji laughed sarcastically. "Could it have anything to do with the fact that you're a guy?"

"Lesbians don't exist." Omeada crossed his arms. "All they are is girls with daddy issues."

"Could you possibly be a bigger ass right now?" Ichigo said without a hint of amusement. Renji and Ichigo both went to high-school with a very open lesbian, and they were friends with her.

"Give me ten minutes with either of them and I'll show them what their missing out on." Omeada smirked confidently.

"I find that hard to believe since I sent you to go get tomatoes ten minutes ago and you couldn't even do that." Omeada's face paled at the sound of Soifon's voice. Without looking at the fat man, Soifon strode into the stock room and grabbed a package of tomatoes, giving a nod to Ichigo and Renji.

Behind the register, Yoruichi stood, tapping her fingers impatiently. It was an unusually slow day, and boredom was starting to set in. Taking a coin out of the tip jar, Yoruichi began to roll it around the counter. Unfortunately, it slipped through her fingers and of the edge, rolling under the counter.

Bending down, Yoruichi snaked her arm under the cabinets in the direction she had seen the coin roll. As she fumbled around blindly, the bell on the door singled that a customer entered.

"I'll be with you in just a sec!" Yoruichi called out from her crouched position.

"There's no rush, we've never eaten here before." Yoruichi's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice. Forgetting the coin, Yoruichi quickly stood up. She was greeted by the smiling faces of Kisuke Urahara and Kukaku Shiba.

"Kisuke, Kukaku! What are you two doing here?" Yoruichi asked with a mixture of surprise, shock, and happiness. Urahara was hearing his usual olive drab army jacket and green and white striped bucket hat. Kukaku's considerable bust was staining at the buttons of the jacket she was wearing.

"Visiting a friend and getting some lunch at the same time." Kukaku smirked. Yoruichi started to leave her place at the register, but was stopped but Urahara's scolding finger.

"I do believe you still have a job to do," Urahara smiled. "I will have the turkey club and Kukaku will…Ow!" Urahara was cut off by a punch on the arm from Kukaku.

"Don't order for me you ass!" Kukaku yelled.

"I was only trying to be a gentleman." Urahara whined, rubbing his arm.

"No, you were going to order me something cheap while you eat like a king like you always do!" Kukaku turned to the menu. "Meatball sub." Frowning, Yoruichi relayed the orders to the kitchen.

"Renji!" Yoruichi yelled back to the stock room.

"What?" Renji replied.

"Do you mind watching the register for a little bit? I'm going to take a little break." Yoruichi didn't wait for a reply as she followed Urahara and Kukaku to their table.

"So…" Yoruichi searched for the right way to ask the question. "Why are you guys here?" She couldn't think of any logical reason for either of them to be in Karakura.

"Is that anyway to greet your best friends after you up and leave unannounced like that?" Urahara sounded hurt, but Yoruichi couldn't tell if it was sincere or not. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for us to track you down?"

"That was kind of the point," Yoruichi replied. "I was trying to get a fresh start."

"And how's that going for you?" Kukaku said through a mouth full of meatballs.

"Okay," Yoruichi fidgeted in her seat. "How about you two? How's life becoming a physicist?" Yoruichi turned to Urahara. As far as she knew, Urahara was still perusing a Doctorate in Physics at University of Tokyo.

"It's not all jet packs and time machines like I thought it would be." Urahara sighed."But I suppose I have to work my way up."

"And are you still trying get into the demolition business?" Yoruichi turned to Kukaku.

"I was, until I had to move." Kukaku frowned.

"Move?" Yoruichi asked.

"Fire code violations. She got evicted." Urahara clarified.

"Oh," Yoruichi nodded, amused. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm the assistant manager of Tokyo's largest fireworks store." Kukaku grinned. "So I guess it's not all bad."

"Plus, you get to come home to me every night!" Urahara said cheerfully.

"You two are living together now?" Yoruichi blinked.

"I didn't have enough money for my own place after I got evicted, so Kisuke offered to put me up." Kukaku explained.

"So I guess that means you two are serious now." Yoruichi smiled. After Yoruichi devastated Urahara in high school, Kukaku had been there to pick up the pieces and they have been together ever since.

"As serious as this guy can be." Kukaku nudged Urahara with affection. "How about you? How's life as the town bicycle been for…Ow!" Kukaku was interrupted by a kick in the shin from Yoruichi and an elbow from Urahara.

"For your information, I came here to get help." Yoruichi crossed her arms.

"And are you getting it?" Urahara asked with concern.

"I think so. Dr. Unohana says that I'm doing better, I haven't slept with a stranger since I moved here, I have a steady girlfriend…"

"You found someone? With your history?" Kukaku asked, amazed.

"She doesn't know yet!" Yoruichi said in a whisper.

"What, is she here or something?" Kukaku looked around.

"Yes, she's in the kitchen." Yoruichi pointed her thumb.

"Well, bring her out!" Urahara replied. "I want to meet this mystery woman that managed to get you to settle down." Shrugging Yoruichi rose and went back to the kitchen.

"Hey Soi, you got a second?" Yoruichi asked. Soifon didn't reply. She let the fact that she was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed speak for itself. "There are some friends of mine here that I want you to meet." Soifon followed Yoruichi back to the table.

"Kukaku, Kisuke," Yoruichi motioned. "This is Soifon."

"Sup," Kukaku nodded.

"So your Yoruichi's new plaything?" Urahara said with a hint of bitterness. Yoruichi shot his a deadly glare.

"Hello," Soifon waved nervously. It was never easy being introduced to your friend's friends. "I've heard Yoruichi mention you two before."

"That's funny, because she never mentioned you until just now." Urahara joked.

"That's because this is the first time I've talked to you in years." Yoruichi said through gritted teeth. Soifon took a seat next to Yoruichi and sat awkwardly as the three caught up. Eventually, the conversation came back to her and she told them some basic information like her major.

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, we have to get going." Urahara stood up. "I have class tomorrow, Kukaku has work, and you managed to pick a cozy town out in the boondocks to live in." The three friends said their goodbyes and made promises to keep in touch.

"Renji and Ichigo have Rukia and Orihime, and even I have friends that come from halfway across Japan…" Yoruichi trailed off. She turned to Soifon. "How come no one ever comes in to visit you?"

"I'm from China." Soifon shrugged.

"But you still go to college here." Yoruichi pointed at the ground.

"I live off campus. I don't spend much time around the other students outside of class." Soifon replied, a little irritated.

"Why's that? I though living in a dorm was part of the college experience." Yoruichi asked.

"My scholarships don't cover room and board, so I figured that if I'm going to house myself, then I might as well have my own place." Soifon shrugged. "Besides, it's quieter out here. Fewer distraction."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Yoruichi agreed, looking at the clock. "We had better get back to work." Soifon nodded silently in agreement.

* * *

The month passed uneventfully for Soifon. She went to school, she went to work, and she spent her free time with Yoruichi. Soifon was surprised by how easily she fell back into life with a girlfriend.

Things were not so easy for Yoruichi. Soifon was the type of girl that took things slow, which was understandable, given her romantic history. However, Yoruichi was just the opposite. She constantly was trying to push the relationship to more a more physical territory, and she was always stopped. She knew that she was rushing things, but Yoruichi couldn't help herself.

In little more than a month that Soifon and Yoruichi had been dating, the park became their "spot." It was where they went whenever they couldn't figure out something else to do and it was where they were now. It was dusk, so the kids were all at home, eating dinner with their parents before being sent to their rooms for homework.

Yoruichi and Soifon sat under the large tree in the center of the park on a bench. The leaves of the tree broke up the sunlight, painting them with orange spots.

Struck with a sudden urge, Yoruichi turned to Soifon. Resting a hand on her hip, she leaned in and began to kiss her. Soifon was a bit surprised at first, but soon began to return the kiss, parting their mouths so that their tongues could take part. Soifon wasn't normally one for such overt public displays of affection, but the park was disserted and they were concealed from the road.

Surprised and encouraged by how receptive Soifon was being, Yoruichi began to move the hand on Soifon's hip upward until it was gently cupping her left breast. Soifon quickly broke the kiss and slid down the bench a few inches away from Yoruichi.

"I'm sorry!" Yoruichi apologized. "Too much?"

"Yes!" Soifon said, her arms crossed over her chest. "Do you realize where we are? Some kids could show up at any minute!" It was a weak excuse, Soifon knew.

The truth of the matter was that Soifon was still a little perturbed by what Yoruichi said at the sandwich shop after Urahara and Kukaku left. It made her sound lonely and friendless. She may have let things continue further had Yoruichi chosen keep that comment to herself.

"I guess," Yoruichi slumped. She had no problem with exhibitionism. Sensing that she had worn out her welcome for the night, Yoruichi offered to take Soifon home.

"There's this party that I got invited to," Soifon began as they drove home. It was a lie. She hadn't been invited personally, she had just been in the room when it was announced that everyone was invited. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Party? With who?" Yoruichi asked skeptically.

"Just some _friends_ at the University." Soifon stressed the key word. She didn't actually know any of the people personally; she was just using the party as a way to show Yoruichi that she wasn't a friendless shut in. "Do you want to go with me?" Soifon did her best to sound enthusiastic. She didn't actually want to go, but she was determined to prove to Yoruichi that she wasn't some sort of social outcast.

"I…uhh…" Yoruichi fumbled nervously. Soifon seemed excited, but Yoruichi really didn't want to go. She knew how parties were, and she wanted to stay as far away from that atmosphere as possible. But, on the other hand, it was a chance to get to meet some of Soifon's friends, and she seemed so intent on taking her. "I…sure." Yoruichi smiled weakly.

"Great, I'll call you tomorrow with the details." Soifon gave Yoruichi a quick kiss before she exited the car.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Unohana asked. "You seem more anxious than normal."

"Soifon invited me to this party that she's going to." Yoruichi stopped biting her nails to talk.

"Are you going?" Unohana asked.

"Yes," Yoruichi sighed. "I couldn't say no to her. But I'm afraid that something is going to happen there." Yoruichi's condition already made the prospect of a party unadvisable, but Unohana's "schedule" was pushing her sex drive to the breaking point.

"Relationships are a give and take." Unohana explained. "You need to communicate your apprehensions to her. If she cares about you, I'm sure that she'll understand." She smiled.

"Yeah, maybe." Yoruichi didn't look at Unohana. She wasn't going to tell Soifon about any of this. Even though they were past the rocky beginning that all relationships had, Yoruichi still wasn't comfortable revealing her condition to Soifon, and as a result, she had backed herself into a corner.

"Make different plans," Unohana offered. "Something that you feel comfortable doing."

"I'll talk to her about it." Yoruichi lied. All she could think about was how excited Soifon had been when she told her about the party.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

This chapter contains explicit, non-YoruSoi sexual content. You have been forewarned.

I realize that this situation may be clichéd, but this is a parody of sorts, if you haven't figured that out yet.

This is the first chapter without Unohana. I'll make up for it with the next.

Speaking of, I have several projects I have to finish up before I post the next Chapter. Look for two, potentially three, one-shots from me in the mean time.

This one's for you, Ploaris.

* * *

Yoruichi pulled her car onto the lawn of the house that was specified in the address. Soifon sat next to her in the passenger seat. Though they were doing their best to hide it, both women were feeling a fair bit of apprehension.

This was Soifon's first party. She wasn't exactly the social type. She could just as soon go without the company of others as she could abide it. She had been invited on a few occasions to parties in high school, but she always declined the invitation. Her priorities were her grades. She needed to keep her high grade-point average in order to get scholarships. As much as she loved and respected her parents, she didn't want to end up like them; factory workers who live from paycheck to paycheck working in dangerous environments for minimal wages.

And that was also her mentality in college. Now that she had scholarships, she needed to keep them. If she lost just one, her college career would be over. So she lived off campus to avoid distractions and kept her nose to the grind stone to maintain her high marks.

But then Yoruichi came along and changed all that. With a simply off-hand remark about her apparent lack of friends, Yoruichi made Soifon reexamine her current situation and realize that she hadn't really made any true friends since she started college. There were a few people she hung around while she was on campus, but no one she ever went out of her way to see. But she didn't want Yoruichi to know that about her. People had a tendency to pity her because of her "friendlessness" and she wanted to avoid that with Yoruichi. And that was why she was currently sitting outside an almost stranger's house, getting ready to be around a bunch of people she didn't know or care to know and pretending like she was excited.

For Yoruichi, the fear was much more immediate. In her short stay at high school, she had been the queen of the party circuit. There was never one she did go to, and there was never one where she went without having sex with whom ever asked it of her.

That was Yoruichi's main fear. High school kids were a bit skittish around the subject of sex. Most of them talked big, but it often took some time for them to muster up the courage to actually go through with the act. But these were college students. They were legal adults away from the checks of their parents. Who's to stop them?

Yoruichi had also heard stories about the massive amounts of alcohol that were present at these types of parties. Yoruichi couldn't hold her liquor to save her life, so it would only take a drink or two to totally impair her judgment. Not that her judgment needed much outside interference. Her hormones were doing enough of that as it is.

She didn't want to be here. She could feel it in her gut that something was going to happen. But she couldn't say no to Soifon. This party had been all she talked about since Yoruichi agreed to go.

The women disembarked from the vehicle simultaneously. As soon as the car doors opened, they both could hear a loud, thumping beat emanating from the house.

The party was being held at the house of one of the student's parents. Her parents were currently out of town, so she decided to throw a house party.

_Just like in high school_, Yoruichi though ironically.

The house was a modest, two story brick home. It was already evening, and the windows were lit up with artificial light. They could see silhouettes of party goers in the widows.

Soifon led the way to the door, not wanting to seem nervous. She opened the main entrance, only to have her eardrums bombarded by loud music. Somehow, the host of the evening heard the door open and rushed to greet her new guests.

"Soifon?" A tall girl with short, blonde hair greeted them with some surprise. "…and…someone I've never met before!" She ended with more enthusiasm. "I'm Aika."

"I'm Yoruichi." Yoruichi introduced herself.

"I've never seen you around here before," Aika looked thoughtful for a moment, "But I said everyone's invited, so that means _everyone_." Aika took a sip from her drink. "Help yourself to anything you like." She ended with a smile before she left.

Soifon and Yoruichi stood there for a few moments, not knowing what to do. Soifon didn't know the proper etiquette for this situation and Yoruichi wanted to stay close to Soifon. After a few moments, Soifon decided that a good place to start would be to get some refreshments.

The house had very little floor space, so maneuvering was difficult. The hallways were crowded and what little open area present had been commandeered and turned into dance floors.

_There's too many people_, Yoruichi thought as she followed Soifon through a hallway, snaking around people, occasionally bumping into them. _Too much contact…_

They eventually broke out of the hallway and into the dining area, where food and drinks were set up. Taking advantage of the philanthropy of the host, Soifon poured herself a soft drink. Yoruichi didn't take any refreshments. The two women stood a few feet apart silently, neither knowing what to do next.

"Soifon?" Soifon turned around to see a tall boy with brown hair. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Why's that, Fumio?" Soifon asked a bit tersely.

"You just don't seem like the party type, that's all." Fumio shrugged. "Anyway, you actually just the person I wanted to see." Soifon smirked. She couldn't have planned it better. Yoruichi was seeing someone come to _her_. "I just met this girl, and you're a good judge of character. I want you to meet her and tell me if she's right for me."

"Can't you figure that out on your own?" Soifon asked playfully, as if it were a knock on his intelligence.

"It will just take a second. Come on!" Fumio grabbed Soifon's arm gently and began to lead her off.

"Wait! Fumio! I'm actually with…" But Soifon's protests were drowned out as she passed one of the many speakers blasting music.

Yoruichi stood apprehensively. She had started to follow Soifon, but lost sight of her as a group of people cut in front of her. Now, she was in her worst-case scenario. She was alone with a bunch of strangers. Looking around for refuge, Yoruichi spotted an empty couch removed from most of the partying. She took a seat on it, positioning herself so that she took up as much room a possible, to discourage anyone from sitting with her.

From her spot, Yoruichi had a good view of the drinks area. She watched patiently, hoping that Soifon would return looking for her. Yoruichi's heart skipped as her view was blocked by a male torso.

"Hey Miss Thing!" The man called out drunkenly to Yoruichi. "What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting all alone?" Before the sentence was finished, the man squeezed himself onto the couch between Yoruichi and the arm.

"Well..." Yoruichi stalled, trying to formulate a way to get rid of him, fast.

"I've never seen you around here before." The man interrupted. "You must be new to the area." The man extended his arm along the back of the couch. He leaned in a little closer to Yoruichi. His breath stank of alcohol.

"Actually, I've been here for…" Yoruichi started.

_Please go away_, Yoruichi though desperately.

"Allow me the honor of giving you a tour of sorts." The man offered humbly. "To help you get to know the area and the people a little better."

* * *

Soifon halted as her captor stopped. She was currently in the kitchen area. Things were more subdued here, with only a few people mingling over drinks. She turned behind her, but found no Yoruichi.

_We must have gotten separated in the crowd_, Soifon frowned.

"Megumi," Fumio introduced a short, black haired girl. "This is Soifon."

"Hey, I know you!" Megumi smiled. "We take a photography class together!"

"Yeah," Soifon said with realization.

"You did that portfolio on the different local fauna. Those pictures were incredible!" Megumi said with some amazement.

"Thank you," Soifon replied modestly. Like most artist, she never believed her products were as good as they could be. Soifon and Megumi continued to talk for a while as Fumio watched on.

"So," Fumio asked when Megumi left for a refill. "What do you think?"

"She's a nice girl." Soifon replied, slightly anxious to get back to Yoruichi.

"Do you think I should ask her for her number?" Fumio asked.

"Since when was I the final authority on your relationships?" Soifon asked. Megumi returned before he could answer.

"Do you know where the bathrooms are here?" Soifon asked. She did need to use the restroom, but it was also a convenient excuse to get away and back to Yoruichi.

"There's one around the corner, but there's a line." Megumi answered. "There's another one upstairs that no one has figured out is there yet."

"Thank you," Soifon nodded and left. She turned the corner and there was, indeed, a line for the rest room. She walked past the drink are, but found no Yoruichi. Shrugging, she decided to use the bathroom before she continued her search. Climbing the narrow, carpeted stairway, Soifon found herself on the second floor. It was little more than a long hallway with doors, all of which were closed, giving no hint as to which was the washroom.

Not knowing where to begin, Soifon twisted the knob on the first door in front of her. It was a closet. She moved to the door on the left. It was a bedroom. She then went to the door on its left. The knob didn't twist, but the door swung open. Nothing could have prepared Soifon for what was on the other side.

Yoruichi was bent over, her arms braced against the foot board of the bed. Her pants and underwear were around her ankles and her legs were spread out as far as the slim waistline of her jeans would allow. Her shirt and bra were rolled up, leaving her chest completely exposed. Behind her, a man stood, thrusting, his hands on her hips.

"S…Soi…fon!" Yoruichi gasped through pants. Soifon's response was only a look of shock and horror as she slammed the door in a panic.

"Relax," The man said as he leaned forward, cupping her breasts and never breaking his rhythm. "She's skittish because she doesn't have any dick in her life." Any thoughts Yoruichi might have had of stopping the act were erased as the man twisted her nipples between his fingers.

* * *

Soifon sat on the stoop of the house, hugging her legs to her chest.

_I don't understand? _Soifon though as she struggled to decide what emotion to feel. _Why? Because I wouldn't let her fondle me in public? We've only been dating for a few months! I though…I thought that maybe… _

Soifon's thoughts trailed off as she began to cry. They weren't the tears of grief or sadness, but of frustration and confusion.

* * *

Yoruichi smoothed out her shirt as she descended the narrow stair case.

_I need to find Soifon, now. _Yoruichi thought in a panic. She scanned the immediate area, but found no sign of Soifon. Leaving the stair well, Yoruichi began to search the crowds for Soifon, hoping that she could salvage the situation.

Yoruichi was muscling her way through a group of party goers when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Someone was grapping her rear.

"Kenji told me you had the perfect ass," The unknown groper said in her ear. "I'm happy to see he wasn't exaggerating." His breath stank of smoke from an indeterminate source. The unknown man began to lead her back to the stairs. Though she wanted to find Soifon, she was helpless to resist. "You ever do anal?" Biting her lip, Yoruichi nodded. "Good, Kenji told me you pussy's had enough for one night."

It was like she a bitch in heat, and all the dogs in the neighborhood could smell it.

Yoruichi found herself back in the room where she had just been minutes before. The man sat on the bed and beckoned for her to join him. Instead, Yoruichi knelt in-between his legs. Yoruichi reached into her back pocket and removed one of the condoms that she kept on her persons at all times.

_Better safe than sorry, _She always thought to herself before pocketed the contraceptives. She never thought she could be both at the same time.

Unzipping the fly if the man's pants, Yoruichi watched with some disgust as his already erect member unfurled. Slipping the prophylactic on, Yoruichi took the member in her mouth. The sensation was akin to that of a dentist's gloved finger probing for cavities.

Though the unsolicited fillatio seemed the essence of philanthropy, Yoruichi's motivations were rooted firmly in self preservation. Anal sex required lubrication, and since she was lacking in any commercial products, her own saliva would have to suffice.

As Yoruichi's bobbed her head, making sure to salivate more than normal, her hand slid into her pants and began to massage what would soon become an entrance. The muscles needed to be relaxed to lessen the shock.

Satisfied that the member was "lubricated" enough, Yoruichi stood up dropped her pants, and turned around. The man took her buttocks cheeks in his hands and spread them. Almost solemnly, she lowered herself onto him.

"No hesitation." The man said as his hands snaked under her shirt. "You're just a little slut now, aren't you?"

_Yes_, Yoruichi though as her body bounced up and down. _Yes I am._

_

* * *

_

It had been an hour since Soifon walked in on Yoruichi and she had finally stopped crying. Now, all she wanted to do was go home. But unfortunately, the buses didn't run this late, and even if they did, she was too unfamiliar with the area to feel comfortable taking one.

That left Yoruichi as her only means of escape from the party. She knew that she was going to end up confronting the woman eventually, so it might as well be when the wounds were still fresh.

The music coming from the house was almost tauntingly loud. So much so that Soifon didn't even hear the doors open up behind her.

"Soi!" Soifon stood up to see Yoruichi walking up to her. Soifon took a few steps back. "I can explain!"

"You can explain!" Soifon almost laughed. "I walk in on you screwing some guy and you can explain? You leave me sitting out here afterwards for an hour and you can explain!"

"Please, just give me a minute to…" Yoruichi begged, but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it!" The fire in Soifon seemed to die out suddenly. "Just, take me home." She ended sadly. Wordlessly, Yoruichi relented.

The drive home was tensely quite. Soifon spent the whole time staring out the window, never once looking at Yoruichi. Yoruichi tried to muster up the courage to talk. Now would be the perfect time, since she could run away. But words failed her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yoruichi arrived at Soifon's apartments. Before the vehicle was even fully stopped, Soifon unbuckled her seatbelt and exited, slamming the door behind her.

_No_, Yoruichi thought as she watched Soifon storm into the lobby of her apartment building, _I'm not going to let it end like this…_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

I'm going to post another one-shot beofre I post the next chapter. Sorry to all of you who want me to do nothing but this.

I've changed the "drama" filter on this fic to "parody," because I get the feeling that a few of you are taking this fic a bit too seriously.

* * *

Soifon paced her kitchen, gnawing on a dry piece of toast. It was the day after the party an Soifon didn't feel much like eating.

At first, Soifon had been absolutely distraught upon discovering Yoruichi's infidelity first hand. That feeling of sadness quickly gave away to confusion. Eventually, she settled on anger. Soifon hadn't done anything to push Yoruichi away from her, so the blame rested wholly on the other woman. Soifon didn't need to feel sorry for herself, she needed to be furious with the newest ex.

Soifon's head snapped to the sound of her ringing cell phone. Picking it up, Soifon's eyes narrowed as she read the name displayed in the "incoming call" window. It was Yoruichi.

Most people avoid their ex's as if they were some type of disease, but not Soifon. Soifon wasn't one for passive-aggressiveness. The Chinese girl reveled in open confrontation.

"What do you want!" Soifon demanded as she answered the cellular device.

"Good, you're up." Yoruichi replied. Before the sentence was over, Soifon heard a knocking on her door. She walked over and gazed through the peep-hole. Sure enough, there was Yoruichi, pounding on the door. Angrily, Soifon threw the threshold open.

"What are you doing here?" Soifon glared. "I have precious few days completely off and I don't want to waste any more of them with you." She nearly spat.

"Please, Soifon," Yoruichi pleaded. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and they had dark bags under them. "We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" Soifon asked sardonically. "You cheated on me and now we're over." Soifon went to throw the door shut, but Yoruichi jammed her foot in the doorway. Yoruichi winced at the pain, thankful that she was wearing tennis shoes.

"I wouldn't be here if things were so simple." Yoruichi said solemnly as she took a hold of the door. Reluctantly, Soifon relented and let the other woman in.

* * *

Yoruichi and Soifon sat on opposite ends of Soifon small dining table. The better part of twenty minutes had passed without either of them saying a word. Soifon sat with her arms and legs crossed, glaring, while Yoruichi sat slumped over the table, as if she were agonizing over what to say. The ticking of Soifon's wall clock seemed deafening in the tense silence.

"I'm a nymphomaniac!" Yoruichi blurted out unexpectedly.

"What!" Soifon laughed.

"Please don't laugh, Soifon." Yoruichi pleaded.

"Why?" Soifon asked innocently. "It's a funny joke. Is that the best excuse you could come up with? Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"It's not an excuse, Soi." Yoruichi said sadly.

"You could have said you were drunk." Soifon suggested. "Or someone could have slipped something in your drink. But you decided that you would use some made up condition instead." Soifon leaned back in her chair. "It's an interesting tactic, I'll give you that."

"It's not made up." Yoruichi said a little angrily.

"Yes, that's why you can't find it in any of the Psychological diagnosis handbooks." Soifon quipped. Yoruichi looked at her, wide eyed. "I've taken several psychology courses. Don't think you can play me for the fool."

"Look, Soifon." Yoruichi said a little sternly. "I've spent the last three years traveling all over Japan, trying to find help. I've been to more doctors than I can count, but I finally found someone who could help me here. I've been going to Dr. Unohana since I moved here and…"

"Retsu Unohana is the only notable thing in this town." Soifon interrupted. "Do you really think bringing her up gives your sap story and credibility?"

"Listen to me. I had sex with two complete strangers last night and I didn't enjoy either time." Yoruichi defended.

"Oh, that makes everything okay." Soifon feigned pity. "It's only cheating if you enjoy it."

"And I almost missed out second date because I was masturbating." Yoruichi said, ignoring Soifon stinging sarcasm.

"You just keep on digging yourself deeper." Soifon chided. She was enjoying this. Every barb caused Yoruichi visible discomfort.

"Don't you see, Soifon?" Yoruichi asked desperately. "I have a problem!"

"Your only problem is that you're a whore." Soifon said flatly without any hint of humor.

"Your right," Yoruichi slumped down. "I'm a whore, I'm a slut, I'm a cum-sponge, I'm whatever name you want to call me because there all true."

"That's quite the level of self awareness for a cum-sponge." Soifon sneered.

"Please," Yoruichi whispered. She didn't know how much more she could take of this. "Wednesday, I have an appointment with Dr. Unohana. I want you to come with me."

"Why should I?" Soifon asked. "I don't owe you anything."

"I know that you hate me right now." Yoruichi replied. "I know I do. But you at least deserve to hear all this from someone you can trust is telling the truth."

"Even if Unohana says that what you're saying is true," Soifon meet Yoruichi's eyes. "What do you think will happen? Do you think that I will forgive you and take you back?"

"No," Yoruichi said, a little chocked. "I'm just hoping that you'll hat me a little bit less."

"Hate you less!" Soifon scoffed. "You cheated on me, in front of me and behind my back, as I've found out today, with two different guys! What could anyone say to make me hate you less?"

"Please, just come with me Wednesday." Yoruichi pleaded. "That's all I ask. After that, I'll disappear from your life.

"Fine," Soifon relented. It was an offer too good to pass up. Too often her ex's tried for months to rekindle the romance. "But I will hold you to your word."

* * *

"You seem deeply troubled," Unohana looked up from her clipboard. "Do you care to talk about what is bothering you?"

"I messed up." Yoruichi stopped pitting her fingernails long enough to speak. "Big time."

"Tell me what happened." Unohana asked gently.

"Soifon invited me to this party. I didn't want to go, for obvious reasons, but she seemed so excited, so I went anyway. We got separated and the next thing I know I'm bent over the foot board of a bed with some stranger behind me and she walks into the room." Yoruichi related in a constrained voice. "Now, Soifon hates my guts." Yoruichi hunched over. "I don't blame her."

"I see," Unohana sighed. "I must admit that I feel partially responsible for all this."

"What? Why?' Yoruichi blinked.

"Every therapists does everything they can to prevent it, but they all plan for and expect for their patient to relapse into their undesirable habits, at least once." Unohana explained. "You hadn't had sex with anyone since before you started seeing me, correct?"

"Two months when I got here." Yoruichi confirmed.

"I figured that it was about time for your relapse. That's why I gave you your schedule. I hoped to induce your relapse in a safe and controlled environment. Rather than you fail in controlling your urges with a stranger, I would rather have you fail with yourself." Unohana continued.

"I didn't expect, however, for you to keep to the schedule so well." Unohana reclined in her chair. "I expected you to fail within a week or two. When you didn't, I should have told you to stop the exercise, but I didn't have anything else for you to do. This is relatively uncharted waters, and I've been feeling my way though the dark." Unohana confessed.

"So where does that leave my treatment?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'm going to schedule you for a half-an hour rather than an hour, just as a weekly check up until I figure out what to do. I understand that certain items and paraphernalia were labeled contraband by your other therapists, correct?" Yoruichi nodded. "I am lifting that ban. I want you to use whatever means necessary to keep yourself from endangering your health." The two women fell silent for a while.

"You said that Soifon now "hates your guts," why is that?" Unohana asked.

"Because I never told her about the way I am." Yoruichi confessed.

"Why not?" Unohana asked.

"Because…" Yoruichi hesitated. "Because I thought I was past all this. I thought I was getting better." Unohana held up her hand, signaling for her to stop.

"Not once since you have been coming here have I ever used the words cure or recovery." Unohana elaborated. "This is not something you can truly get over, shot of rewiring your brain. What we have strived for here is managing your impulses, not erasing them."

"You mean that I'm not ever going to get better." Yoruichi asked hopelessly.

"That's not what I said." Unohana said soothingly. "While it is true that you will be struggling with you condition for the rest of your life, that doesn't mean that you will never be able to control yourself."

"But I'll never be able to be in a healthy relationship unless…" Unohana raised her hand again, halting Yoruichi's frantic speech.

"You need to be honest from the beginning." Unohana replied calmly.

"About that," Yoruichi hesitated. "I managed to convince Soifon to come with me here today so that you could talk to her about…" Unohana cut her off.

"I am not a relationship councilor." Unohana interjected.

"I'm not asking you for that!" Yoruichi clarified. "I just want you to explain to her my condition. She doesn't believe me. She laughed when I told her…" Yoruichi trailed off, remembering how much that scoffing laugh had stung, still stung. Unohana looked up at her wall clock. Sighing, Unohana relented.

"I have a few minutes before my next appointment, I'll peak to her." Unohana stood and followed Yoruichi to the door.

* * *

Soifon sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office, very angrily flipping through the pages of a medical magazine. She was under the impression that she would be called in to talk with Unohana and Yoruichi about the latter's supposed "condition," but she had sat in the waiting room for an hour instead.

Soifon was at a loss at what Yoruichi hopped to accomplish. If she was a "nymphomaniac" like she claimed, then was Soifon really expected to take her back? How was it fair to her to stay with someone who would probably be pathologically unfaithful?

All eyes snapped up at the sound of the door opening. Yoruichi exited the room. Behind her, a tall, motherly looking figure stood in the doorway with hair braided down her chest rather than her back.

"Soifon?" Unohana asked to the occupants of the room. Soifon looked up and met the woman's eyes. "Please come with me for a few moments." Unohana beckoned for the girl. Soifon rose, glaring at Yoruichi for making her wait so long. Yoruichi didn't meet her eyes. She merely stared at the ground and rubbed her arm meekly.

"Please take a seat." Unohana waved to the chair in front of her desk one the door to her office was closed. Soifon complied. Unohana took a seat behind her desk and turned on the electric kettle on her desk.

"I only have a few minutes before my next appointment, so you'll have to excuse my brevity." Unohana said apologetically as she removed a box of teabags from her desk. "I do not normally do this sort of thing, but I have decided to make an exception due to the extraordinary circumstances."

"Before I begin, I must make one thing perfectly clear." Unohana looked Soifon directly in her eyes. "What is said in this room must never leave it. I am putting my practice in grave danger by telling you anything, no matter how mundane the detail, and I am trusting you to keep all of this confidential." Soifon nodded wordlessly.

"Yoruichi suffers from hypersexual activity disorder." Unohana explained. "Essentially, that means that her sex drive never shuts off. It is constantly telling her to find a sexual partner, regardless of the gender."Soifon looked at Unohana skeptically.

"I understand you skepticism. I was apprehensive to treat her at first as well. Human sexuality is so subjective that it is hard to tell what is healthy and what isn't. But I can safely say that Yoruichi's sexual urges are at a highly unhealthy level. They have interrupted her entire life. She was unable to finish her schooling because of them and has been unable to keep a permanent residence for too long because of the reputation she gains."

Soifon's eyes widened at that revelation.

_So she's been lying to me from the beginning, on top of probably cheating on me from me from the start! _Soifon raged.

"We have only just met, so I am not going to presume to tell you what to do." Unohana said resolutely. "I am instead going to tell you what Yoruichi needs. Yoruichi needs someone who is going to be supportive and, more importantly, forgiving." Unohana opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted by an opening door.

"Dr. Unohana?" A tall, busty, white haired girl asked at the door. Unohana looked up. "Your next appointment is waiting for you."

"Send her in, Isane." Unohana smiled. "I am afraid that this is all I have time for." Unohana bid farewell to her guest and Soifon left the room, unsure how she felt about what she had just heard.

* * *

"Here you are," Yoruichi said sadly as she pulled up to Soifon's apartment. Soifon said nothing as she exited the vehicle. She didn't slam the door like before, though.

Silently, with an aching heart, Yoruichi watched Soifon enter the lobby of her building. Leaning over the steering wheel, Yoruichi struggled to keep herself from crying.

_Oh God_, Yoruichi though as she clutched her chest. _Is this how Kiuske felt? How many people have I done this to? _


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

Again, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. Hopefully you all think more of it.

* * *

Yoruichi opened the heavy door to the sex shop sadly, listening to the bell ring. Stepping inside, she looked around the store.

When most people heard the words "sex shop" or "adult toy story," they get the mental picture of a poorly lit, unsanitary establishment filled with contraptions of questionably legality and stains of indeterminate source. Rarely was that the case. This shop, like most, was brightly lit with well organized isles and a polished and waxed tile floor.

_Is this what the rest of my life is going to be like?_ Yoruichi though as she grabbed a basket and nodded to the disinterest clerk who was thumbing her way through a magazine. _An endless parade of failed relationships with only these things to keep me company in between? _

Yoruichi had her first taste of a real relationship and she already missed it. She missed the being with Soifon. She missed the intimacy. It wasn't physical intimacy, she and Soifon never did sleep together, it was an emotional intimacy that she had never shared with anyone other than her parents in her early years.

Sighing heavily, Yoruichi began to slowly trudge the aisles, looking for anything that might catch her eye.

The first time she was in such a store, she had literally felt like a kid in a candy store. But now, she felt more like an obese man at a buffet.

Yoruichi turned away from the large assortment of lotions and lubricants and into the lingerie and apparel isle. There was the usual assortment of leather and latex. There were the fetish costumes such as the maid of the school girl. Yoruichi shuddered as she passed the white button-up shirt and the plaid skirt. Too familiar.

At the end of the isle, a stack of boxes caught Yoruichi's eye. They looked like ordinary panties; only these had a small pouch sown into them where a tiny remote-controlled vibrator could be inserted.

The temptation was too much. Yoruichi grabbed a box and walked to the desk.

"Excuse me," Yoruichi hailed the Cashier. "Is there any way I can try a pair of theses on?" She pointed to the box in her hand.

"You'll have to buy them and use the bathroom." The Cashier replied, not looking up from her magazine.

"What if I don't like them?" Yoruichi asked, looking at the large "NO RETURNS" sign.

"Give them to someone." The Cashier mumbled. Shrugging, Yoruichi handed to Cashier the box and the appropriate amount of money.

"Where's the bathroom?" Yoruichi asked. The Cashier pointed and returned to her magazine. Yoruichi walked in the direction that she was pointed and eventually reached the washroom.

Once inside, Yoruichi kicked of her shoes and shimmed out of her jeans and underwear. Opening up the package, Yoruichi removed the panties and the small bullet vibrator that was about the size of her thumb. Luckily, batteries were included. Yoruichi unscrewed the two halves of the vibrator and inserted the batteries. Once the device was assembled, Yoruichi placed it into the pouch and slid on the panties. Surprisingly, they were very comfortable. She could barely tell that there was a vibrator in them.

Curiously, Yoruichi slid her jeans back on over her new underwear and fastened them. Again she was amazed by how comfortable and unobtrusive everything was. Looking in the mirror, Yoruichi looked at herself from several angles. She was wearing one of her tighter pairs of jeans, and she couldn't notice the vibrator from the outside.

Yoruichi removed the remote from the box and looked at it. It was a sleek rectangle with an on/off switch and a slider that changed the speed of the vibrators oscillation, ranging from low to very high, and was color coded to match the vibrator.

_I wouldn't be a smart consumer if I didn't make sure they worked_, Yoruichi though as she flipped the switch to the on position. Instantly, Yoruichi let out a yelp and jumped back a few feet, clamping her legs together. Quickly, she turned the device off, laughing a bit at her own reaction. Folding up her old underwear, she placed the article in her pocket and exited the bathroom.

Picking her basket back up, Yoruichi walked back over to the boxes of vibrating panties. She filled up her basket with as many pairs she could fit, in various styles. There were thongs, g-strings, briefs, and even a few lacy pairs of negligee.

Yoruichi returned to the Cashier and emptied her basket. All told, there were fourteen separate pairs in vibrating panties. The Cashier looked at her, cocking an eyebrow as if asking "are you serious?" Yoruichi smiled sheepishly.

Yoruichi left the shop and placed her new apparel in her trunk.

_I should probably stop somewhere and get a lot of batteries_, Yoruichi thought as she started the car.

* * *

Soifon sat behind her desk at her laptop. She was currently working an analysis of exit-poll accuracy for her statistics class, but her fingers were moving slower than the normally did and she couldn't stay focused.

Her mind kept wandering back to Yoruichi.

It had been two days since her talk with Unohana, and the words were finally starting to sink in. Yoruichi had a condition, and that was why she did what she did. That also explained why she had seemed so sad and remorseful the day after…

Soifon shock her head in an attempt to dispel any thoughts of sympathy. In fact, Soifon was even angrier at Yoruichi now.

Unohana had said that Yoruichi's condition was so severe that she had to drop out of high school. Yet Yoruichi said that she graduated and started to travel. That lie called everything that the woman said into question.

Soifon wasn't so mad about Yoruichi neglecting to inform her about her condition. What infuriated her was that in doing so, Yoruichi had to lie about everything else.

And what was more infuriating was that Soifon knew that she wasn't as angry as she should be. There was this nagging pity in the back of her brain for the other woman.

_I need to get some fresh air_, Soifon though. _Maybe a jog will clear my head and help me think straight_. A few moments later, Soifon was changed into her workout clothes and out the door.

Once on the side walk, Soifon began to jog her usual route. After a few blocks, Soifon began to near the park where she and Yoruichi had spent so much time. As she grew closer, her paced slowed to a stop.

Sitting underneath the large tree at the center of the park, wistfully twirling a large flower between her fingers sat Yoruichi. She was too absorbed in her own melancholy to notice Soifon.

Soifon stood, watching Yoruichi for a few moments in silence. Again, that feeling of pity washed over her, and again, it was followed by an almost overwhelming rage.

"Damnit!" Soifon shouted. Yoruichi started, surprised that both there was someone there and that it was Soifon. "Why do_ I_ feel sorry for _you_?" Soifon marched over to Yoruichi, who looked absolutely stunned.

"You cheated on me, in front of me and behind my back!" Soifon pointed. "And then you left me out in the cold for an hour before you took me home! And yet I get the feeling that if people know about all this, I would be the bad guy!"

Yoruichi looked on, stunned. She had come out to the park because it was one of the rare instances where her hormones had subsided to a normal level, and she had nothing else to do in her apartment. This place reminded her of Soifon, of good times.

"Oh, give her another chance…" Soifon said in a mocking tone. "She has a condition, she can't help herself. She said she was sorry….arghhhh!" Soifon literally shook with anger. Almost as quickly as she had appeared, she left, unable to stand Yoruichi's presence anymore, leaving a thoroughly confused and a slightly scared Yoruichi where she had found her.

* * *

Soifon paced her apartment feverishly. It had been three days since her random encounter with Yoruichi at the park and she couldn't get the image of a thoroughly dejected Yoruichi sitting alone under the tree out of her head.

What was worse were all the emotions that image was conjuring up in her.

_I have to get this straightened out_, Soifon thought to herself as she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

It was past sunset in Karakura. The streets were all empty and bathed in the artificial light of streetlamps. Soifon walked slowly towards where Yoruichi lived, her hands in her pockets.

_Why am I doing this?_ Soifon thought to herself. _I don't owe her anything._

_I want answers_, Soifon shot back at herself. _I want to know the truth._

_But why bother?_ Soifon argued with herself.

_Because, the good times had been good, and I want to know how much of it was actually her_, Soifon admitted.

Yoruichi had been the most fun girlfriend that Soifon hand ever had. All the rest had relented to her introvertedness, but Yoruichi actively tried to being her out of her shell. That led them to some interesting, but amusing, situations. Not to mention that she was drop-dead gorgeous.

Soifon looked up at the two-story complex where Yoruichi lived. Sighing in resignation, Soifon opened up the door to the lobby and entered.

* * *

Yoruichi sat on her couch, curled up in a ball with her knees up to her chin, holding the remote to her vibrating panties in much the same way a scared child holds a flash light to ward of the encroaching darkness.

Yoruichi jumped t the sound of knocking at her door. Confusedly, Yoruichi got up and walked to the door. Her heart nearly stopped when she looked through the peep-hole.

"J..just a second!" Yoruichi called out as she raced to her bedroom. All she was wearing were her new panties. Grabbing and oversized t-shirt that she slept in when it was cold, Yoruichi covered herself and answered the door.

"Hey," Yoruichi greeted Soifon gently as she opened the door.

"We need to talk." Soifon said sternly as she entered the stark apartment.

"About what?" Yoruichi asked with surging hope.

"Unohana said that you dropped out of high school, but you told me that you graduated." Soifon crossed her arms. Yoruichi's gaze dropped. "I want to know the truth."

"Okay," Yoruichi sighed, sitting down on her couch. "Have a seat." Yoruichi patted the cushion next to her.

"I'll stand." Soifon said coldly. She didn't know how clean any of the surfaces of the apartment were.

"We'll, it all really started when I hit puberty…" Yoruichi started. As she told Soifon her life story, she watched the other woman's face carefully. Soifon remained impassive.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Soifon asked angrily. "If you had told me…"

_Maybe we could have avoided all this_, Soifon and Yoruichi both finished in the minds.

"Because," Yoruichi hesitated. "Because I thought I was past all that. I thought I was getting better. You and Unohana were the best things that have ever happened to me. But I screwed it up!" Yoruichi threw her arms up in defeat. "I always screw it up. I can still see my parents face when they realized that their daughter was a gay high school drop-out."

Soifon looked on at Yoruichi. Again, pity almost overtook her. She had to fight the urge to make a move to comfort the woman who was near tears.

"I don't have a life! I haven't finished two years of high school when some people have college degrees!" Yoruichi curled back up into a ball on the couch.

Again, Soifon remained motionless and impassive.

"So," Yoruichi looked to Soifon. "Where does that leave us?" Yoruichi asked hopefully.

"There is no us." Soifon replied calmly. "I came here tonight to get the truth, and now I have it." Soifon walked to the door.

"Yeah, I guessed as much." Yoruichi sighed.

"I'll see you at work." Soifon said as she closed Yoruichi's apartment door behind her. As she walked home, her mind mulled over what she had just heard.

_You and Unohana were the best things that have ever happened to me, _Soifon's mind kept repeating against her will.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this fic anymore. The fact that I'm producing anything coherent baffles me.

If you like this, you should check out my Why? trilogy of "Song of the Sad Assassin," "Rubber Traits," and "By Torpedoes' or Crohn's." They're already complete, so you don't have to wait for updates. They're also much better, in my opinion.

* * *

Yoruichi walked through the local mall intrepidly, clutching a small purse to her chest. She wasn't afraid of it being stolen, but the way she held it made her look unapproachable.

Yoruichi passed a pretzel stand and a hat store and turned into a small camera outlet.

_Should I really be doing this?_ Yoruichi thought to herself as she walked the store slowly, staring uncomprehendingly at the displays of cameras.

_It couldn't hurt_, Yoruichi reasoned with herself. _Besides, she said she was your friend again._

Ever since Yoruichi told Soifon the truth about everything, the contempt in the other woman visibly subsided. They were able to interact amicable at work, though only when necessary. They didn't hang out after work like they used to, but Soifon no longer actively avoided her either. In fact, she sometimes engaged her, though that was rare.

"May I help you, ma'am?" A young clerk asked a visibly confused Yoruichi.

"Yes," Yoruichi unzipped her purse and fished out a small slip of paper with some writing scribbled on it. "Do you have one of these?"

* * *

"Yep," Omeada smirked smugly. "Looks like that good old lesbian bed death is finally setting in." He commented on the obvious gap that had grown between Soifon and Yoruichi over the past month.

"Seriously," Ichigo turned from a shelf of sauces. "What is your deal with lesbians?"

"Just because she can't get a man in her life doesn't give her the right to steal women from me." Omeada huffed, obviously referring to Soifon.

"Do you think about anything you say or do you just vomit out a world salad every time a thought pops into your head?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Relax, Ichigo." Renji Said as he entered the stock room. "It's obvious he doesn't believe a word of what he says because he won't say any of it to Soifon's face."

"You just wait," Omeada pointed defiantly. "One of these days…"

"OMEADA! WHERE THE HELL IS THE LETTUCE?" Soifon shouted from the kitchen.

"Co…coming!" Omeada quickly grabbed a head of lettuce and scurried over to Soifon, leaving Ichigo and Renji snickering triumphantly.

"Say, she seems extra sulky today." Renji commented as he watched a grumpy Soifon snatch the lettuce from Omeada.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed. "Guess it's just one of those days." He shrugged and returned to the rack of sauces.

Angrily, Soifon grabbed a large cleaver and chopped the head of lettuce in half. Today was her birthday, and nobody had acknowledged it.

She hadn't expected anything out of the guys. She wasn't even sure if they knew. But she had expected Yoruichi to say something. But she hadn't. She just stood behind the register, sulking like usual.

Soifon wasn't sure where she stood with Yoruichi anymore. Even though Yoruichi had been desperate to make amends at first, she no longer tried to mend their relationship. To Soifon, it seemed as if Yoruichi felt that she had done all she could and was content to wallow in self pity and wait for Soifon to make the next move.

Grimacing, Soifon assembled the sandwich she was working on and slid it down the counter to Yoruichi. Wistfully, Yoruichi picked it up and handed it to the customer. Sighing louder than she meant to, Yoruichi leaned over the counter, supporting herself on an elbow.

She didn't know what to do about Soifon. Every time she tried to talk to her, Soifon seemed to put up a wall. It was as if she was purposefully trying to maintain an emotional distance from her. Yoruichi wanted to try and at least attempt to patch things up between them, but she was getting that feeling that Soifon didn't want to.

With a sigh of relief, Renji walked over and turned the florescent "Open" sign off. The employees said their goodbyes and began to leave, leaving Soifon to clean her station and Yoruichi to count the money in the drawer.

"Uhh…" Yoruichi turned to Soifon after everyone had left. "H…happy birthday, Soifon."

Soifon stared at Yoruichi for a few moments, wide-eyed in surprise.

"Thanks," Soifon mumbled, unsure of what to say.

"I got you a present." Yoruichi said excitedly. "It's in my car. I'll go get it." Soifon tried to stop her, but Yoruichi was already rummaging through her trunk by the time she opened her mouth.

"Here you go." Yoruichi smiled nervously as she handed Soifon a wrapped box with a bow on it.

"You didn't have to do this," Soifon said as she took the box from her.

"Yes I did." Yoruichi replied. "Open it!" She cheered. Soifon carefully removed the bow and tore the brightly colored paper apart, gasping as the present was revealed.

It was a Canon EOS-1V camera. Soifon carefully picked up the box and examined it, as if she didn't believe it was real. Yoruichi smiled as she watched Soifon's face.

There were a couple of things about this particular gift that surprised Soifon. The first was the price. Even though Soifon could tell that Yoruichi had peeled off the price tag, Soifon knew that this camera cost about ¥110,000. That has a hefty amount for a birthday present to a friend.

The other thing that shocked Soifon was that Yoruichi had remembered that she had mentioned it at all.

Soifon had been sitting at her desk, flipping through a photography magazine while Yoruichi played with her cat Meilin when she had come across an article about Canon discontinuing the film line of the EOS series. Soifon didn't mind digital cameras, they had their advantages, but she preferred film cameras, as she was sad that Canon was discontinuing her favorite series.

She owned an old second hand EOS model camera, and was saving up for a newer model, and had been upset to find out that the series had been discontinued before she could get one. That was the only time she mentioned the camera, and Soifon didn't even think she used its name. She simply referred to it as "this camera I want."

Soifon looked at the camera breathlessly, trying to formulate a response.

"I can't accept this." Soifon finally said after about a minute.

"Yes you can." Yoruichi said adamantly.

"It costs too much." Soifon protested. "I can't let you spend that kind of money on…"

"Stop," Yoruichi cut Soifon off. "This is the least I can do after…well…" Yoruichi looked down for a moment. "I already threw away the receipt. I can't return it, so you might as well keep it." Yoruichi lied.

"Ummm…Thank you." Soifon finally said.

"There, that's all you had to say." Yoruichi smiled. "I'll see you Monday." Yoruichi waved goodbye to a still-stunned Soifon.

* * *

"See you guys later," Ichigo said as he left the sandwich shop. Mondays were always rough.

"Wait up! Did you do that geometry homework!" Renji ran after Ichigo. Omeada left after them, mumbling something that resembled a goodbye.

Yoruichi finished counting her money about the same time that Soifon finished cleaning her counters. Hanging their aprons up, the two women left at the same time. Yoruichi walked to her car and started to unlock the door. Soifon started down the sidewalk, but then hesitated for a few moments. Sighing in defeat, she turned to Yoruichi.

"I'm free Friday night." Soifon said to Yoruichi, who was half-way in her car.

"Wha..?" Yoruichi gasped.

"I said I'm free Friday night." Soifon repeated. Yoruichi scrambled over to Soifon.

"I…don't understand. I though…" Yoruichi breathed.

"I've been doing some thinking, about what Unohana said and about your sob story." Soifon didn't want to sound as if she was going soft, so she threw in an insult for good measure. "And I decided, due to the extra ordinary circumstances, that I should give you _one _more shot." Soifon help up a single finger to emphasize the point.

Soifon had been content to let Yoruichi go until Yoruichi gave her that camera. While the camera itself was very nice, the fact that Yoruichi had remembered an offhand comment and acted upon it, even when they were on less than ideal terms, touched Soifon deeply.

"Do you mean it?" Yoruichi asked hopefully.

"Yes." Soifon nodded. "But, you're on thin ice. Mess this up, and were over for good." Soifon said adamantly. "Don't think that your condition is a "get out of jail free" card. You lie to me, you cheat on me, and were done. Forever."

"I understand." Yoruichi nodded, trying her best to sound serious even though she was as giddy as a child on the inside.

"Are you sure?" Soifon asked. "Just because you are a special case doesn't mean that I have to put up with it. It wouldn't be fair to me."

"I understand fully and completely agree." Yoruichi replied.

"Good," Soifon smiled. "Pick me up at six." Soifon said and turned away, leaving Yoruichi so happy that she forgot for a moment that there was a vibrator in her panties.

* * *

"You seem awfully happy." Unohana commented cheerfully. It was a refreshing change of pace from the usually morose Yoruichi of the past month.

"Soifon took me back." Yoruichi said.

"I see," Unohana scribbled some notes on pad. "And that is why you're so cheerful?"

"Yes," Yoruichi nodded. "But…I'm also terrified."

"Terrified?" Unohana repeated.

"I so scared that I'm going to hurt her again. I don't think I could live with myself if I did…" Yoruichi trailed off.

"As I said before, honesty is the key to relationships." Unohana said calmly. "You need to communicate your concerns with her."

"Yeah, your right." Yoruichi replied. "And now that she knows everything, I'll actually do it this time."

* * *

"Wow, that movie was awful." Soifon said as she left the theater with Yoruichi. They had decided on dinner and a movie for their second first date.

"I'm sorry." Yoruichi apologized. She had picked the movie. "It looked like a good movie from all the commercials."

"It's okay." Soifon reassured. "Sometimes, the best movies are actually the worst. It all depends on who you see them with." Yoruichi could almost literally feel her heart melt.

As much as she hated to admit it, Soifon was finding it very easy to fall back into the swing of being with Yoruichi. It was only their first date since they reconciled, yet it felt it did when they first dated. Soifon was doing her best to maintain an emotional distance from Yoruichi, but was finding it difficult.

Before their "separation," Soifon had been entertaining the idea that Yoruichi may be "the one;" that individual that a person is destined to be with. That's why she had been so devastated when she walked in on Yoruichi. Yoruichi wasn't just another girlfriend to past the time. She was someone that Soifon had been seriously considering spending the rest of her life with.

Even though they had gone through a patch that was far to sever to call "rocky," the fact that Soifon was with Yoruichi again after all that only lent credence to that idea. Soifon didn't feel pathetic for letting Yoruichi back into her life. She felt happy that she was there again, an even happier that they were on the level now.

Yoruichi felt very similarly, though her concerns weren't as lofty as Soifon's. Yoruichi currently didn't know where their relationship was at. Part of Yoruichi felt as if Soifon had forgiven her fully, but the rest felt as if they were back to square one. It was all very confusing, but Yoruichi was just happy that Soifon was around to confuse her.

After the movie, Yoruichi drove Soifon home. As they did after every date, the two women sat in Yoruichi's car in the parking lot of Soifon's apartment complex, each wondering what to do.

"I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow." Soifon said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," Yoruichi smiled. Then, without hesitation, Soifon leaned over the center console and gave Yoruichi a gentle kiss.

"Good night." Soifon said as she closed the car door.

_God I missed that taste_, Yoruichi thought as she savored the lingering flavor of Soifon in her mouth, her heart fluttering.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

I apologize in advance for the sex scene in this chapter. It's a bit of a cock-tease, for lack of a better phrase.

The chapter was starting to drag on and I like to keep things consistent, so I had to cut it for length. Don't worry, though. You people will get your fill of YoruSoi sex over the next two or three chapters.

Show my other fics some love, for my sake.

* * *

"That's all the time we have today." Unohana smiled warmly to Yoruichi. Over the past several weeks, the charm and vigor had returned to Yoruichi's personality, and Unohana assumed that Soifon had something to do with it.

Though Unohana never voiced it, she had reservations about Yoruichi being in a relationship. While she couldn't deny that positive influence Soifon was on Yoruichi, Unohana couldn't help but feel that it was an unnecessary risk. She felt that Yoruichi should focus on rehabilitation before she pursued a serious relationship.

However, Unohana wasn't the type of therapist that held her patience hand all along the way. Unohana strictly believed in avoiding transference, which meant that often, she guided her patience along the paths they chose, rather than creating the paths.

"Thank you, Dr. Unohana." Yoruichi smiled and left. She was finding it difficult to contain the smirk that seemed to always be tugging at her lips.

Things finally seemed to be going her way again. She felt like she was back on the right track. Things with her and Soifon were almost back to normal and Unohana said that she probably wouldn't need to see her anymore by the end of next year if things continued as they were.

There was just one more thing that needed to be cleared up.

Yoruichi descended the narrow staircase and took a seat in the waiting room of Dr. Isshin Kurosaki. After a few minutes of flipping though a newspaper, the receptionist called her name and she headed into the doctor's office.

"Good afternoon, Miss Shihoin." Isshin greeted Yoruichi jovially. Yoruichi shook his hand and took a seat. "I have the result for your blood work and for your physical that you took last week." Isshin took out a clip board and looked over the paper attached to it.

"I'm pleased to report that you have a clean bill of health." Isshin smiled.

"Really?" Yoruichi asked in disbelief. She felt fine, but her history made her think that she should have at least caught something, however minor.

"Really," Isshin nodded. "Expect for your cholesterol. It's a smidgen on the high side. Nothing a weekly jog can't fix."

"Do…you think that I can get a copy of that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Sure!" Isshin spun around in his swivel-chair and put the form on a copier. "Here you are," Isshin handed Yoruichi the paper fresh out of the copier. It was still warm.

"Thank you so much." Yoruichi said as she left the office. Yoruichi started to make her way to the exit, an extra bounce in her step, when a voice from behind her stopped her.

"Oh, hey Yoruichi." Yoruichi spun around to see Ichigo carrying a large box of syringes.

"I knew Kurosaki sounded familiar!" Yoruichi said in realization.

"Yeah, my dad owns this place and he makes me work here." Ichigo replied. "What are you doing here? You sick or something?"

"I…thought I might be coming down with something, so I came here." Yoruichi lied. "Wouldn't want to give anything to Soifon." Ichigo nodded. Yoruichi almost laughed at the double-entendre. "But luckily, it was nothing."

"Glad to hear it." Ichigo responded. "I have to get back to work."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Yoruichi waved and nearly raced out to her car.

* * *

Soifon sat on her sofa, idle scratching behind one of Meilin's ears while flipping through her sociology textbook when her cell phone started ringing.

"Hey." Soifon already knew it was Yoruichi.

"You home?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah, wh…?" Soifon was interrupted by a knocking on her door. "I really wish you would stop doing that." Soifon huffed as she opened the door. She hadn't planned on seeing anyone today. Her hair was undone and her clothes were rumbled.

"What, and give you time to pretty up?" Yoruichi asked as she entered the apartment. "I love it when your clothes are all wrinkled and your hairs all tousled like you just got out of bed…" Yoruichi trailed off, her imagination running wild.

"Anyway," Soifon tried to change the subject. She was blushing. "What's up?"

"This!" Yoruichi shoved her medical report into Soifon's face.

"What is this?" Soifon looked over the report.

"I got that physical you asked me to last week and these are the results." Yoruichi explained. "I'm clean!"

"That's good to hear." Soifon almost sighed in relief. A week ago, Yoruichi had been rather frisky while they lounged in Soifon's apartment. Soifon had balked, saying that, given Yoruichi's history, she wanted to make sure that Yoruichi was "safe" before things progressed any farther.

"So," Yoruichi purred. 'Where does that leave us?"

"That leaves you leaving so I can finish up my sociology reading." Soifon said as she led Yoruichi to the door.

"B..but you said…!" Yoruichi pouted.

"You didn't think that this paper would be a ticket into my pants now, did you?" Soifon said seriously, disguising the fact that she was teasing Yoruichi.

"Yes! Yes I did!" Yoruichi shouted back.

"I don't know what gave you that idea." Soifon smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to read about Max Weber for my test tomorrow."

"Wait! Then when!" Yoruichi shouted through an already closed door.

* * *

Yoruichi sat on the couch in her apartment, puzzling her way through the intermediate level of her Sudoku book. She really had gotten better at them in the last couple months.

Yoruichi was about to put the last number in a row when her cell phone started to ring. The ringtone told Yoruichi that it was Soifon.

"Hey Soi." Yoruichi greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey," Soifon retuned the greeting. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, but I could be." Yoruichi replied. "Did you want to go out somewhere?"

"Nah, I don't feel like going anywhere." Soifon answered. "I feel like staying in and watching a movie. Care to join me?"

"S..sure!" Yoruichi sat up from her slouched position. "I'll be right over!" Yoruichi hung up the phone. She didn't want to waste any more time on it. She had a sneaking suspicion that tonight was going to be _the_ night.

* * *

Yoruichi had never really liked kung-fu movies before she had met Soifon. They hadn't appealed to her. But Soifon loved them for some reason. It was just one of her quirks. Her movie collection was filled almost exclusively with them.

Soifon stood up from the couch as the credits started to roll. It was already dark outside.

"It's getting late," Yoruichi said as Soifon placed the movie disk back into its case. "I should probably get going." Yoruichi sighed, laying the bait.

"You don't have to go," Soifon replied sheepishly. "If you don't want to. I could always put in another movie." Soifon finished hurriedly. She didn't know why she felt so bashful, considering who she was talking to.

"That sounds fine." Yoruichi replied, trying to contain herself from pouncing on Soifon where she stood. Her hands were already shaking slightly.

Soifon put another movie into the DVD player and sat down on the opposite side of the couch as Yoruichi.

Intrepidly, as the movie played, Yoruichi began to inch her way closer to Soifon, who seemed absorbed in the movie.

Soifon shifted her eyes to her right when she saw movement. Just as she expected, Yoruichi was trying to get close to her. Smirking, Soifon relaxed her posture.

Yoruichi's heart skipped a beat as she felt the bear skin of their arms touch. Gently, she rested her head on Soifon's shoulder and her hand on her thigh and began to rub it gently.

Taking things slow was a totally foreign concept to Yoruichi. Most of the time, her partners were already in "the mood." That's why they came to her. But Yoruichi liked that she had to woo Soifon. The anticipation heighted the experience to an almost painful level.

Soifon was wearing a tank top, which left a fair amount of her skin exposed. Cautiously, Yoruichi began to kiss a trail up from Soifon's should and over her neck.

Smiling, Soifon readjusted her weight so that she slid into the crevice between the arm and back of the couch with Yoruichi on top of her.

For a second, all Yoruichi could do was stare into Soifon's eyes. Silently, she pleaded for permission to continue.

Lacing her fingers through Yoruichi's hair, Soifon granted that permission as she captured Yoruichi's full lips in a heated kiss, which the other woman returned hungrily.

Sex had always a confusing subject for Soifon. Unlike most people, she never really understood its appeal. That wasn't to say she didn't enjoy it. She just couldn't figure out those individuals who spent so much time and energy in its pursuit.

As their tongues continued to explore each other's mouths, Soifon let her hands drop form Yoruichi's hair and repositioned her legs so that Yoruichi fell in between them and pulled her into a tight embrace, never breaking the kiss.

Even though Yoruichi was as far from inexperienced as a person could be, this was a wholly new experience for her. She had never experienced this level of intimacy before. The gentle way Soifon was touching her made her feel wanted. Not just physically, but emotionally.

That was another first for Yoruichi. Soifon was the first person who she could honestly call her girlfriend. There have numerous people in the past who had attempted to label Yoruichi as their girlfriend, but that was like calling the squirrel in your front yard your pet.

Yoruichi moaned in disappointment as she felt herself fall back onto the couch. Soifon sat up, and the unexpected motion threw Yoruichi off. She then yelped in surprise as Soifon grabbed her hands and pulled her up off the couch and began leading her to the bedroom.

Soifon switched their positions so that she was pushing Yoruichi rather than pulling. Yoruichi's legs buckled as she felt the end of the bed collide with the backs of her knees. She fell pack onto the sheets, but felt something under her back. Arching her back, she removed the object from under her. It was a small stuffed cat.

"I really like cats, okay!" Soifon blushed defensively as Yoruichi gave her a quizzical look. Yoruichi laughed lightly as she threw the stuffed cat to the side and pulled Soifon down on top of her.

Yoruichi didn't waste any time. As soon as Soifon was on the bed with her, she began to peel of the other woman's clothes. Much to Yoruichi's surprise, Soifon didn't protest, but actually started to do the same with her.

A few moments later they were both completely bare. They simply lied there for a few moments, dirking in the sight of one another.

Yoruichi was right about her first impression of Soifon. There was more to the girl underneath her modest dress. Soifon's body was tight and toned. Her breasts were small and perky and all of her limbs had definition and her stomach even had the faintest hint of abs. It was obvious what Soifon worked out more than she let on. What surprised Yoruichi the most was Soifon's lower half. Soifon possessed a pair of beautiful legs and a nearly immaculate posterior.

Soifon was similarly taken aback by the sight of Yoruichi. Yoruichi's body was curvy. Her hips and thighs were creamy and her breasts were large and soft and her nipples were dark. Soifon had no hesitation in calling Yoruichi the most beautiful woman she had ever been with, which made her all the more tragic.

Once they were finished admiring each other, the two women became a writhing mass on the bed. Their hands roamed each other's bodies while their mouths tasted every inch of flesh they could find.

Eventually, they two women inter locked their legs and began to buck their hips wildly. Soifon eventually won their pseudo-battle, as Yoruichi was too beside herself to put up much of a struggle.

This whole night was full of first for Yoruichi. She had never engaged in tender foreplay. She had never orgasmed calling someone's name. She had never made love before tonight.

The two woman lie next to each other underneath the sheets of Soifon's bed, panting. Soifon's bed was only a twin, so it was a tight squeeze for the both of them. Yoruichi didn't seem to mind, though, as she wrapped her limbs around Soifon as if she were a large stuffed animal.

Soifon started to drift off into sleep when she suddenly felt Yoruichi shiver.

"Are you okay?" Soifon asked.

"I'm scared." Yoruichi whispered. "You don't know what it's like, having you life ruled by sex. I don't want that to happen again."

"It's okay," Soifon pulled Yoruichi in tighter.

"Like right now, I bet all you want to do I get some sleep, but all I can think about is how much I want to have sex again." Yoruichi whimpered.

"We can go at it again." Soifon said as he stroked Yoruichi's hair.

"Really?" Yoruichi asked, wide-eyed. Soifon nodded in affirmation. "Thank you," Yoruichi whispered before she kissed Soifon deeply and repositioned herself so that she was straddling the smaller woman.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

Not much plot advancement in this chapter. Like I said before, the next chapter or two are pretty much just going to be smut.

I'm sick right now, so if anything seems "off" in this chapter, it's probably the meds.

* * *

Soifon's eyes cracked at the sound of her buzzing alarm clock. Breathing deeply, she attempted to raise her right arm to silence the device but found it impossible to move. Opening her eyes fully, Soifon found Yoruichi sleeping soundly with all her limbs wrapped around her, as if Soifon was a large stuffed animal.

Seeking to quite the annoying buzzing, Soifon mobilized her left arm. Unfortunately, her night stand was on the right side of the bed, so she had to reach over Yoruichi. Doing her best not to wake the other woman, who seemed not to notice the alarm, Soifon began to slowly reach for the alarm.

"Best alarm clock ever," Yoruichi mumbled groggily as she nuzzled her face into Soifon's chest, which was currently over her head. Soifon recoiled after the alarm was turned off, blushing at the attention.

"Good morning to you too." Soifon replied, nicer that she usually did in the mornings. Soifon didn't like to sleep in, but she was far from a morning person.

"Why so early?" Yoruichi moaned as Soifon got out of bed.

"Because I have class today." Soifon said as she pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt. "I'm going to eat some breakfast, do you want anything?" All Soifon got in response was a groggy mumble that sounded like "five more minutes."

Soifon exited her room and went to the kitchen. After a light breakfast of toast, in which Yoruichi did not partake, Soifon returned to her room. Yoruichi was still in bed with the covers drawn up around her. Stripping down again and grabbing some clean clothes, Soifon headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Yoruichi was awoken again by the gurgling of water as Soifon started the shower. Stretching her limbs, Yoruichi decided that it was probably time to get up, even though she wasn't used to raising this early. Upon realizing that there wasn't any reason for her to remove herself from the warmth of Soifon's bed right that moment, Yoruichi fell back down on the bed. Yoruichi buried her head deeply into the pillow and inhaled.

_Everything smells like her_, Yoruichi though dreamily. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she felt this good after sex. Most of the time, she just felt dirty and used. Yoruichi supposed her current disposition was the result of a number of factors.

First and foremost, Yoruichi couldn't recall the last time she had been with a woman, and an experienced one at that.

Yoruichi also couldn't remember the last time she had actually climaxed with another person. Most of the people she had sex with were men, and they didn't do much for her for obvious reasons.

Soifon was also the first person that Yoruichi had ever slept with. While Yoruichi has had innumerable partners over the years, she had never shared a bed with any of them over the night. And even if she had, she was sure none of them would have offered her breakfast.

Yoruichi couldn't help but feel that this was a turning point for her; the beginning of a new chapter in her life.

Yoruichi was shaken out of her triumphant reverie by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Soifon exited the bathroom and threw her dirty clothes into a laundry hamper.

"Do you plan on staying there all day?" Soifon asked Yoruichi.

"It is _very_ comfortable." Yoruichi stretched herself out.

"Come on," Soifon walked over to Yoruichi and attempted to pull her out of bed. "I have class today so that means that you need to get ready to leave."

"But I don't wanna!" Yoruichi whine as she struggled against Soifon, who had her arms and was trying to pull her out of bed. Surprisingly, Yoruichi won and Soifon tumbled onto bed on top of Yoruichi.

"Umm…" Yoruichi fumbled for a moment. "You don't have time for a quickie, do you?" Yoruichi asked timidly as she relished their close proximity.

"Not if I want to catch the bus." Soifon replied.

"I can drive you!" Yoruichi offered after the word "bus" left Soifon's mouth.

"Well…" Soifon contemplated for a moment. Yoruichi took the hesitation as a "yes."

"Oh, Thank you, Soi!" Yoruichi cried enthusiastically as she wrapped herself around Soifon and began to peel off her clothes.

* * *

A few days later, Yoruichi and Soifon pulled into a parking space outside the local clothing store. Yoruichi had invited Soifon to spend the day with her, but she hadn't told the Chinese woman where they were going.

"Why are we here?" Soifon asked as she got out of the car.

"Because you have such a sexy ass and legs and you don't have nearly enough clothes that show them off." Yoruichi replied.

"But I can't afford any new clothes right now." Soifon said as she looked away from Yoruichi to conceal her blush.

"I have two savings accounts, a trust fund, and all the money I make working. I think I can afford to splurge." Yoruichi replied as she entered the shop.

The inside of the store was lined with racks of clothing of various styles, arranged so that similar items were lumped together in the same area. In the backgrounds, pop music could be heard playing lightly. On the wall closest to the entrance was the cashier. On the opposite wall of the cashier were they dressing rooms.

"Good afternoon!" The cashier greeted them exuberantly. "Can I help you two find anything?"

"No, we're just browsing." Yoruichi replied as she grabbed a basket form a stack next to the entrance. The two women began to search the racks of clothing for anything that struck their fancy.

Soifon carefully picked her way through a rack of shirts, looking for anything cheap and comfortable looking. Soifon wasn't too fond of shopping. She didn't mind buying things, but she didn't like the idea of going somewhere with the express intent of looking for things to buy, regardless of need.

Yoruichi was of a different mindset. She also wasn't too keen on going somewhere to buy things, but in her mind, Soifon _needed _some new clothes. Specifically, some new shorts and skirts.

While Soifon unfolded a shirt to examine its print, Yoruichi was quickly filling up her basket with all types of revealing leg wear.

"Find anything you like?" Yoruichi popped up next to Soifon.

"This shirt seems nice." Soifon said as she folded it back up.

"Put it in the basket then." Yoruichi offered up the basket. Soifon started to put the article in, but stopped as she saw what else occupied the basket.

"What is this?" Soifon said in a half-panicked voice as she picked up a small hoop of denim.

"It's a mini-skirt." Yoruichi replied frankly.

"You expect me to wear this?" Soifon squeaked.

"You've worn skirts before." Yoruichi smiled, remembering vividly the outfit Soifon had worn on their second date.

"But I only own one, and it's nowhere near this short!" Soifon put the skirt back in the basket.

"Fair enough." Yoruichi shrugged. " But there is other stuff n here also." Yoruichi set the basket down on a chair by the changing room and the two started to go through the clothes within.

"Are you being serious?" Soifon asked Yoruichi as she pulled out a pair of shorts that were smaller that what she wore to work out.

"You don't have to were this stuff all the time, just when your lounge around you apartment." Yoruichi reasoned.

"I'm not wearing this stuff period!" Soifon balked. The further the two went down into the pile of clothes, the long the shorts and skirts got. This was a calculated move on Yoruichi's part.

Yoruichi knew that no matter what she brought to Soifon first, she would refuse. She could have brought Soifon a parka and it still would have been too revealing. By putting the ultra-short skirts and shirts on top, Yoruichi made everything else look tame by comparison, thus Soifon would still get some skimpier clothes.

"Is that more reasonable for you?" Yoruichi asked with her hands on her hips.

"I suppose." Soifon mumbled. After the clothes at the beginning, anything would have looked reasonable.

"Great! Now go try in on some stuff." Yoruichi shoved Soifon into a dressing room and pulled the curtain closed.

Soifon never liked trying on clothes. She didn't like changing in public, even though she did have privacy, and she especially didn't like the idea of wearing clothes that someone else already has without them being washed first.

Begrudgingly, Soifon unbutton her pants and slipped them off. Eyeing the skirt with a hint of disdain, Soifon pulled it up around her waist and buttoned it. Turning around, Soifon looked at herself in the mirror. The skirt was deep blue and feel mid thigh, a little higher than her black skirt.

Outside, Yoruichi sat crossed legged on a chair, waiting for Soifon. The fact that she was merely a few feet away from an undressing woman that she had slept with a few days earlier was not lost on Yoruichi.

Yoruichi could just see Soifon's pants falling of her waist and bunching at her feet. Yoruichi could picture Soifon's proportionally long legs as she stood in front of the mirror.

As Yoruichi fantasized about the simple act of Soifon changing, she instinctively began to gently sway the leg that was draped over her knee. While it outwardly appeared the act of someone impatient, the reality wasn't so innocent.

Yoruichi's jeans were customarily right, and crossing her legs only made them tighter. The swaying her leg moved the seam at her crotch, making it dig into her already swollen lower lips.

Yoruichi's breaths began to deepen ass he continued to think about Soifon. Did she admire herself? Would she turn around and look at her rear in the mirror?

As the swaying of Yoruichi's leg began to intensify, she began to clench and unclench her thigh muscles, putting more pressure on her womanhood and digging the seam deeper into her clitoris. Yoruichi would have liked to remove the remote to her vibrating panties from her purse, but there was no way she could remain inconspicuous while using that device.

Biting her lower lip, Yoruichi let out a soft moan as she orgasmed mildly. She sat motionless for a few moment, catching her breath. A short time later, Soifon exited the fitting room.

"Well?" Soifon asked as she stood in front of Yoruichi wearing the shirt she picked out and one of the skirts Yoruichi had chosen.

"Mmmm," Yoruichi moaned in a similar way that one does when they eat a particularly good morsel of food. "You look so gout I could just eat you out."

"What?" Soifon asked, blushing. Yoruichi looked around. They were the only ones in the store and the cashier was busy on the computer. Retuning her lust filled eyes to Soifon, she gently pushed Soifon back into the changing room.

"Yoruichi! What are you-mnn!" Soifon was cut off by Yoruichi's lips.

"Shhh." Yoruichi whispered. "We don't want anyone to ever hear us."

"Over hear us what?" Soifon whispered back. "You can't possible expect me to have sex with you right here!"

"No, I just need to you stand there." Yoruichi replied huskily. Yoruichi began to kiss Soifon's neck and collar bone as she dropped her body lower. Eventual, Yoruichi was on her knees in front of Soifon. Ignoring Soifon's pleas to wait until they got back to either of their apartments, Yoruichi unbuttoned the skirt around Soifon's waist and pulled down her panties.

"Wait, Youriiiiiichhhhiiiii!" Soifon's speech became a moan as Yoruichi drug her tongue across the length. Yoruichi smirked at the response. Closing her lips around Soifon clitoris, Yoruichi sucked on it gently. She could feel it hardening between her pursed lips.

Soifon clasped a hand over her mouth as her heart began to race. She couldn't believe what was happening. Yoruichi was orally satisfying her, in a public place no less, while she wore clothes that she didn't even own.

What was more horrifying was how turned on Soifon was. Not only was Yoruichi really good at what she was currently doing, but the risk of doing such activities in public made the experience more exhilarating.

Yoruichi darted her tongue against Soifon's clitoris rapidly, loving the muffled sounds Soifon was making. Soifon moved a hand to Yoruichi's head to support herself, since her legs were getting weak, and to egg Yoruichi on.

Yoruichi happily obliged. She moved her head lover so that she was at Soifon's entrance. She plunged her tongue inside and began to explore the moist tunnel. She rolled and curled her tongue inside Soifon, she caressed Soifon's outer folds with her lips, which gave the appearance that Yoruichi was making out with Soifon's vagina.

Soifon's breath hitched and her muscles tensed.

"Yor…Yorui…chi!" Soifon whimpered. Suddenly, Yoruichi felt Soifon start to push her head away. Confused, Yoruichi resisted, wanting to make Soifon's climax last. Yoruichi clamped down gently one last time around Soifon's swollen clitoris when suddenly, with a yelp, the Chinese woman jumped back. Unexpectedly, Yoruichi felt a cascade of a warm, transparent, odorless liquid cover her face.

"You squirt?" Yoruichi asked as she opened her eyes, which had closed at the unexpected spray.

"You didn't notice before?" Soifon asked breathlessly.

"I was a little preoccupied then." Yoruichi answered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you notice. Besides, it's embarrassing." Soifon replied, blushing.

"Embarrassing? Do you have any idea how much that turns me on?" Yoruichi said as she liked up the droplets around her lips, moaning as she did so. Soifon's blush only deepened. Yoruichi removed a tissue from her purse and wiped the rest of her face while Soifon changed back into her clothes.

"I can't believe that just happened." Soifon mumbled as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on, sure that wasn't the first time you got frisky in public." Yoruichi replied.

"Yes! Yes it was!" Soifon shot back. The full weight of what would have happened if they had gotten caught was finally sinking in.

"Quit being a baby," Yoruichi teased. "You know you loved it. Now, let's get this stuff paid for. Though, I'm pretty sure they would just give it too su if we told them what just happened."


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

Sorry about the wait. Had some requests I had to fill before I wrote this.

I don't actually hate this chapter!

* * *

"Good afternoon Yoruichi," Unohana smiled warmly from her seat. "How have you been?" She began the week's therapy session as she did all others.

"Fantastic!" Yoruichi answered emphatically.

"That's good to hear." Unohana nodded as she scribbled some notes.

"I've never been happier than I am now." Yoruichi continued. "I'm not afraid anymore. I don't feel like the worlds out the screw me, literally. As long as I have Soifon, I feel like I can do anything."

"I pleased to hear it." Unohana smiled.

It was impossible for the psychologist to _not_ pick up on the change in Yoruichi's disposition over the last few weeks. Normally, the girl carried herself in a somewhat timid way and her eyes were always shifting back and forth, as if she was distrustful of everyone around her. Not that she didn't have reason to be. But now, she walked with her head held high and her eyes were bright and cheerful. She was even biting her fingernails less. The normally ragged stubs of her nails looked almost healthy now.

_It seems that regular sex with a steady partner was the best treatment for her_, Unohana mused.

"Tell me," Unohana started once Yoruichi finished. "How is Soifon handling all this?"

"All what?" Yoruichi asked.

"From what I understand, you have been spending quite a lot of time with her, correct?" Unohana asked.

"Yes, as much as possible." Yoruichi clarified. Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh! You mean me! How is she handling me?" Yoruichi though for a moment. "She seems to be doing fine. She hasn't complained about all the sex, but who would?" Yoruichi shrugged.

"That's not what I mea…"Unohana started before Yoruichi interrupted.

"She just so amazing! Whenever I call her, she's never too busy for me. She's always willing to let me stay the night…" Yoruichi continued to list off the things that made Soifon so amazing to her. "That's why I love her."

"You love her?" Unohana asked, abandoning her previous line of questioning.

"Yes," Yoruichi sighed contently.

"Have you told her yet?" Unohana readied her pen.

"No, not yet." Yoruichi shook her head. "I'm waiting for the right time. I'm still not sure if she's completely gotten over what I did," Unohana made a note about how dismissive Yoruichi was of her transgression. "And we haven't been together all that long. A little over a year, combined. She may not feel as strongly as I do yet. I'm afraid that if I tell her how I feel, it will scare her away."

"There's no need to rush things," Unohana reassured her. "I'm sure that if she doesn't love you yet, she will. She's been with you through too much for her to only think of you as a passing fling."

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late, Ukitake!" Soifon huffed.

"It's okay, Soifon." The white haired proprietor smiled. "You're my most reliable employee. I think I can let this slide."

"That you, sir." Soifon bowed.

Normally, Soifon was almost frighteningly punctual, but Yoruichi was off today. This meant that they had spent the morning at Soifon's apartment. Yoruichi was actually there because she had spent the night, which she did most of the time.

All while Soifon was getting ready for work, Yoruichi was begging her for just one last quickie before she left for the day. Soifon refused at first. She knew that there was no such thing as a quickie with Yoruichi. But, she eventually relented and just as she suspected, she was late for work because of it, even with Yoruichi speeding to try and get her there on time.

At first, Soifon hadn't minded how physically affectionate Yoruichi was. Who wouldn't love a beautiful woman all over you all the time? However, Soifon was starting to realize that "all the time" nearly literally meant all the time. Soifon was starting to miss the days when they could make it through a movie with their clothes on.

* * *

"This place is usually book solid." Soifon said as she stepped out of Yoruichi's car. They were outside one of the most popular romantic restaurants in the area. "How did you get a reservation?" Soifon asked intrepidly.

"I just lucked out." Yoruichi answered truthfully as she gazed at Soifon. Yoruichi had managed to convince her to wear the same outfit that they had worn on their second date to the movies. Yoruichi just loved the way it looked on her. It was casual enough to be comfortable, but it also looked amazing. Not to mention it showed off her legs.

Soifon also took a moment to admire Yoruichi in her glory. She was wearing a tight black dress that she had picked up the last time they went shopping for clothes. It was the type of dress that was more or less a tube of fabric that started halfway down the bust and ended mid thigh.

Soifon couldn't deny how sexy Yoruichi looked in it, but she also couldn't ignore that it wasn't exactly the classiest attire. Ever since they started having sex, the pretenses had started to drop with Yoruichi, and this was just another example.

Soifon followed Yoruichi up to the hostess and they were quickly seated. Soifon couldn't help but notice that sideways glances they were receiving from the other couples that were seated near them, some of them disapproving, others intrigued.

The two women opened up their menu and scanned the items. When the waiter came by again, they ordered their food and drinks.

"This is really nice," Soifon said after the waiter left. "It's been a while since we've done something like this."

"I know." Yoruichi agreed. Reaching into her purse, Yoruichi pulled out her cell phone and dialed Soifon's number under the table, making sure to precede it with the code that blocked her own.

"Shoot," Soifon said as she heard her cell phone start to ring. "This better be important." Soifon reached into the small handbag that she had with her and pulled out her phone. "Restricted number," Soifon mumbled. "Must be a wrong number." Soifon placed her phone back in to the hand bag, but froze when she felt her fingers make contact with something foreign. Pulling it out, Soifon examined the object.

It was a black plastic rectangle with an on/off switch and a slider that was marked from low to very high.

"What's this?" Soifon asked incredulously.

"In don't know." Yoruichi lied. Yoruichi knew full well what it was. She had put it there during the car ride over when Soifon wasn't looking. It was the remote to her panties. "Why don't you turn it on and see what it does." Shrugging, Soifon flipped the switch.

Soifon was so absorbed in the strange object in her hand that she didn't notice Yoruichi's reaction to Soifon activating it. As soon as Soifon flipped the switch, Yoruichi bit her lover lip to keep herself from moaning and her hips recoiled, as if they were fleeing from the source of the vibrations. A vain effort, since the source was attached to her.

"That's strange," Soifon looked at the device closely and began to move the slider up and down. "It doesn't look like it does anything." As Soifon manipulated the slider, Yoruichi squirmed in her seat.

Yoruichi had never been as aroused as she was right now. She was completely at Soifon's mercy, and she loved the feeling of it. The fact that Soifon as oblivious to what she was doing to her just made things more exciting.

"Must be out of batteries or something." Soifon put the device back in her bag. "It's strange. I can't for the life of me remember buying anything that had a remote like that."

"Y…yes, it is s..strange." Yoruichi struggled to keep her composure. Soifon slide the slider back to "low," but had forgot to turn it off before she put it in her purse.

"Oh well." Soifon shrugged. "This bag is pretty old. I must have just forgotten about it." The waiter returned shortly with their food. Soifon was so absorbed in the event that she failed to notice Yoruichi's taking some deep breaths in an effort to calm herself.

"How's school going?" Yoruichi asked after the waiter left, her voice quivering a bit.

"Fine," Soifon replied. "I have to make a portfolio for my photography class. Luckily, I have a ton of pictures on hand, so I don't have to take too many. How about you?"

"What about me?" Yoruichi asked.

"How are things with you and Unohana coming along?" Soifon asked.

"Great. She thinks that I've really made a turn around." Yoruichi smiled. The two eat their meals in relative silence for a few moments. Soifon looked up to say something to Yoruichi when she noticed something.

"Uhh…Yoruichi, are you cold?" Soifon said, her face reddening. Yoruichi's nipples were quite visible through the fabric of her dress. Yoruichi looked down at her breasts and saw the extrusions Soifon was staring at.

"It…must be the drink." Yoruichi pointed to her cold beverage. Soifon had ordered hot tea. Soifon shrugged it off.

Yoruichi's continued to focus on her breathing. The pressure was building in her at an excruciatingly slow rate. She fidgeted in her chair to find the best position for her to sit in. She could find one to help her situation.

"Is everything okay?" Soifon asked the shifting woman.

"My chairs uncomfortable, that's all." Yoruichi said surprisingly calmly. They talked for a little while longer. Soifon explained the finer points of flash photography while Yoruichi told Soifon about Omeada's latest's attempts to hit on her when she wasn't around. After a while, Soifon removed the strange device from earlier from her hand bag.

"This is really bothering me." Soifon examined the object closely. Yoruichi braced herself. Again, Soifon jiggled the slider up and down in an effort to get a response out of it. Yoruichi's eyes widened then slammed shut as her legs quivered uncontrollably.

Determined to get the contraption to do something, Soifon jammed the slider up to "very high" and let it sit there. Yoruichi couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Yoruichi cried out and slammed a fist onto the table, causing the plates and silverware to jump. All the heads around her immediately snapped to her.

"T…there was a spider…on the t…taAAaable!" Yoruichi explained through a second orgasm.

In the stunned silence that followed Yoruichi's outburst, Soifon heard it; the soft humming that was distinctive to a certain type of device.

Soifon's face became a shade of deep crimson as she fumbled ineptly with the remote. Eventual, she managed to turn it off and Yoruichi's body relaxed. Soifon grabbed the arm of a waiter as they passed.

"T…the check, please." Soifon stammered in embarrassment.

* * *

"And you wear them all the time?" Soifon asked after they were back in Yoruichi's car.

"Yeah, pretty much." Yoruichi replied. Her heart was still racing and her body was still tingling all over.

"How did I never notice that?" Soifon shock her head. She was still stunned by what had just taken place.

"I've always wondered that." Yoruichi replied. "I guess when it comes to sex we tend to miss the details." All through the drive home, Soifon's face retained a faint red flush.

That was the second time that they had done something like that in public, only this time, they didn't even have the midst privacy of a changing room. Yoruichi had just had two orgasms in front of about six people, and it was her fault.

And again, just as with the changing room, the mortification that Soifon felt was tempered with exhilaration. Seeing Yoruichi try to contain herself, seeing her squirm in a vain effort to resist was a thoroughly exciting experience. And the fact that Soifon had in her hand a remote that could make Yoruichi climax at her whim was incredibly empowering, and she didn't even like toys. The only thing stopping her from turning it on now was the fact that it would probably cause a car accident.

Yoruichi pulled up to Soifon's apartment complex. Soifon kissed the other woman goodnight and stepped out of the car.

"Wait!" Yoruichi called out before Soifon closed the door. "Do you mind if I come up for a bit?" Yoruichi asked. "I mean, it's not that late. It's only nine…"

"Sure," Soifon smiled weakly, knowing full well that to Yoruichi, "a bit" meant until morning.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

You all should thank PolarisAmane for the continued existence of this story. I'm basically writing it for her at this point.

needs to hurry up and fix this problem with asterisks. All the section breaks in my old fics have disappeared.

He look everyone! Plot! Haven't seen that in a while.

* * *

Yoruichi sat across the table in a booth from Soifon, stirring her drink with its straw nervously. They were at the sandwich shop, which was currently in that twilight period between shifts.

"So…" Yoruichi said nervously, fidgeting in her seat. Soifon sat in silence, nibbling at the food she had brought from her apartment. "The lease is up on my apartment at the end of the month." Soifon grunted in response, her mouth full of food. "I was…thinking about not renewing it." Soifon quickly swallowed what food was in her mouth.

"What are you going to do then?" Soifon asked hurriedly.

"I..was hoping that…maybe…" Yoruichi scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "I could move in with you?" Yoruichi folded her hands nervously.

"Wow…" Soifon replied breathlessly, taken aback but the suddenness of the proposition.

"I know it sort of sudden," Yoruichi responded quickly. "And I know that we haven't been together all that long." They were only coming up on their first anniversary. "But I think it's a good idea. You've been really good for me," Yoruichi blushed a little, "And to me. And I've been spending so much time at your apartment lately that I might as well live there…"

"I don't know," Soifon said hesitantly. "I'd have to think about it."

"Oh no! That's fine!" Yoruichi lied. She was hurt that Soifon didn't welcome her into her home with open arms. "It's a big decision, you shouldn't rush it."

"It's time to get to work." Soifon said abruptly, changing the subject. The Chinese woman stood up and threw away her trash.

"Yeah, I guess," Yoruichi sighed and stood up as well.

* * *

"You seem upset," Unohana commented. "Is something bothering you?"

"No," Yoruichi shied heavily from the couch. Unohana shot her a maternal look, showing that she knew Yoruichi was lying. "Yes," Yoruichi finally relented. "I asked Soifon if I could move in with her."

"I take it she didn't say yes." Unohana took a sip from her mug full of tea.

"Not exactly." Yoruichi replied. "She said she needed to think about it."

"That's a reasonable answer." Unohana replied softly. "Deciding to move in with someone is not something to be taken lightly. It a huge social and economic decision. One shouldn't rush into it." Yoruichi shrugged in agreement. "There's also your condition to consider. Soifon has to decide if she can or even wants to handle it."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that." Yoruichi mumbled. "It's just that everything's been going so well! I though moving in was a no-brainer; the natural progression of things."

"You have to remember that Soifon isn't just your girlfriend, she's her own woman." Unohana chided. "She's a college student who has a heavy workload. She has to decide whether her grades can handle living with a hypersexual. If her grades drop, then she could lose scholarships. If she loses scholarships, then she might have to quit school." Yoruichi slumped down into the couch. Now she felt guilty for even suggesting the idea.

"There's also the economic issue," Unohana made a mental note of Yoruichi's change in posture. "She may not be able to afford the increase in rent and food consumption, and general upkeep that living with another person entails.

"Soifon also has to decide if she's ready to move in with someone." Unohana continued. "Moving in together is a huge step in a relationship. Soifon might not be ready to let someone into her life like that or she may not feel that your relationship is to that point yet."

"Your right, your right." Yoruichi relented defensively. "I shouldn't even have suggested the stupid idea. Honestly, who would want to live with me anyway?"

"Now I didn't say that." Unohana said soothingly. "In fact, that you suggested the move is actually a good thing. " Yoruichi perked up, confused. "It lets Soifon know where you stand with the relationship. It's also a good time for you two to reconsider whether you are truly right for each other. If you feel ready to move in, to advance the relationship to its final stage, but she doesn't, then it may be time to reconsider the relationship. It's not fair to you to have to wait for someone that may never catch up and it's not fair to Soifon to be forced into a situation she's uncomfortable with."

"Great," Yoruichi threw her hands up. "Now you're saying our relationship might end because of this."

"If it ends now because of this, then it would have ended anyway." Unohana replied bluntly. "Better sooner than later."

* * *

Soifon sat on her couch, simple enjoying the silence and solitude of her domicile. The only noise that she could hear was the sound of Meilin purring softly under her scratching hand.

_Am I really ready to give all this up?_ Soifon though to herself.

The idea of moving in with someone, especially Yoruichi, was scary to Soifon. It meant that you were letting that person totally into your life. There would be no more "I", only us.

Soifon was also a very private person. She liked being able to come home after school to silence and tranquility. She spent enough time around people during the day. She needed peace of her apartment to decompress.

But it wasn't that simple. Yoruichi changed when they were alone together.

When they were out in public, Yoruichi was this confident, outgoing woman with a flirtatious attitude. But when they were alone, Yoruichi shrank. She wasn't so confident and carefree. She was very submissive and almost apologetic. And there was this look in her eyes that reminded Soifon of a stray puppy that just wanted someone to love them.

It was almost pathetic, but it awakened sympathy in Soifon that made her want to shelter Yoruichi from the world that seemed out to take advantage of her.

But again, it wasn't that simple.

Soifon seriously doubted that she could handle Yoruichi's sexual appetite. It was a strange though, considering sex drives when you're contemplating moving in with someone, but when dealing with Yoruichi, it was a major factor.

Yoruichi was already pushing Soifon to the limits of what she wanted and she was showing no signs of slowing up. She knew that if they moved in together, there would be not stopping Yoruichi. She would want sex every minute of every hour of every day.

That though made Soifon shudder. There was only so much sex one could have before one simply didn't want it anymore.

There were some advantages to living with Yoruichi, though. Yoruichi was independently wealth. It would be nice to have that kind of financial security. It would remove a lot of stress form Soifon shoulders and with Yoruichi's added income, she may be able to quit one of her jobs, giving her more time for school.

Yoruichi also had a car, which would save Soifon a ton on bus fare, not to mention time.

Living with Yoruichi would also give Soifon some much needed peace of mind. Soifon didn't know what Yoruichi did while they were apart, and given her condition, Soifon had a right to be suspicious of her activities. If they moved in together, Soifon could keep an eye on her.

"Gah! There's so much to think about!" Soifon said aloud to no one on particular. Looking down to her side, she scratched Meilin behind her ears. "What do you think about Yoruichi moving in with us?" The cat only continued to purr. "Sage advice, as always."

* * *

Yoruichi pulled her car into one of the parking spaces near the small park on the edge of town. The sun was already starting to set and she could hear a few random crickets chipping.

Exiting the vehicle, Yoruichi found Soifon sitting on one of the park benches, watching the clouds roll by. Cautiously, she approached the woman.

"Hey," Yoruichi greeted Soifon nervously. Ever since her therapy session with Unohana, Yoruichi was convinced that she had ruined her relationship with Soifon. When Soifon had called her and told her to meet her at the park, her heart nearly sank to her stomach. Yoruichi just knew that she was getting dumped. She had rushed things and Soifon was going to leave her.

"Hey yourself," Soifon smiled, a little perplexed by Yoruichi's tone. Yoruichi continued to stand in front of Soifon. Confused, Soifon patted the place on the bench next to her. Cautiously, Yoruichi accepted the seat, sitting as close to Soifon as possible. She wanted to enjoy the closeness before it ended.

Strangely, Yoruichi didn't sense any resistance from Soifon. Slowly, she rested her head on Soifon's shoulder, letting out a wistful sight as she did so.

_I'm going to miss this_, Yoruichi though sadly.

"Surely you didn't call me so we could watch the sun set together, as romantic as that is." Yoruichi said after a while. The suspense was too much for her.

"Your right, I didn't call you for that." Soifon sat up, shifting Yoruichi off of her.

_Oh boy, this is it,_ Yoruichi braced herself. She had never been dumped before.

"I wanted to give you something." Soifon continued.

"Huh?" Yoruichi recoiled.

"Turn around and close your eyes." Soifon smiled. Yoruichi obliged, shifting herself so that her back was facing Soifon. "Are your eyes closed?"

"Mmmhnnn" Yoruichi nodded. They were, in fact, closed.

Yoruichi could hear the rustling of fabric as Soifon dig into her pocket and removed an object. Then she heard the light clinking of metal. Yoruichi flinched as the metal was unexpectedly draped around her neck. She could tell that it was some kind of necklace with a pendent.

"Okay, open your eyes." Soifon declared. Yoruichi opened her eyes and looked down.

"You have terrible taste in jewelry." Yoruichi laughed. The chain around her neck was just a cheap metal chain similar to the ones dog tags were kept on. It was just a series of small, equally spaced metal balls on a thin wire.

"Don't be so quick to judge," Soifon replied slyly. "Take a closer look at the pendent." Yoruichi reached to her chest and raised the pendent up to look at it. Once it came into sight, her heart nearly stopped.

It was a key.

"Soi," Yoruichi said breathlessly, her heart pounding. "Is this…?"

"Yep." Soifon answered the unfinished question. "It's your key to my apartment." Before the words finished leaving Soifon's mouth, Yoruichi was on her with a fierce, sloppy kiss.

"Thank you, Soi!" Yoruichi squealed as she squeezed Soifon to her tightly.

"There are a few things I need to tell you about." Soifon said after she extracted herself form Yoruichi's vise-like hug. "I talked to my land lord and my rent is going to double because I'll have a roommate, so you're going to have to pay your fair share."

"Of course!" Yoruichi blurted out, still clutching the key tightly in her hand.

"Your also going to have to pay for your share of the food." Soifon continued. "I'm just making ends meet as it is and I can't afford to support someone."

"That's not a problem." Yoruichi's breaths were still rapid.

"That's pretty much it." Soifon reached into her pocket. "Here's the door code for the lobby." Yoruichi nearly snatched out of Soifon's hand, as if she were afraid that she would take back the offer.

"When can I move in?" Yoruichi asked excitedly.

"Uhh…" Soifon was a bit surprised by that question. Her lease wasn't up until the end of the month. "Any time, I guess." She shrugged.

"Oh! You've made me so Soi!" Yoruichi kissed Soifon again. "I have to go home and start packing!" Yoruichi quickly stood up and nearly ran to her car. She started up the engine and peeled out of her parking spot, speeding the whole way home, too giddy with excitement to slow down.

Still sitting on the park bench, Soifon couldn't help but feel that she wasn't nearly as excited about all this as she should be.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

Sorry about the sudden lack of updates all. A lot of stuff has been happening recently.

First, I did write a new-one shot that I think a lot of you may have missed due to the character classification. Look for a fic by the name of "Quarrels" on my profile.

Second, I've hit a sever writers block with "Every Time I make a Girl Cry." I seriously can't even get the next chapter started, so I figured I'd update this to compensate.

Third, me and a PhoenixChase decided to create or own YoruSoi forum, so I've been spending a lot of time administrating that site. You can find a link there on my profile page as well.

* * *

The alarm clock is truly a curious invention.

No matter what sound they make, the only emotional response they can invoke is sheer annoyance. An alarm clock could be programmed to wake someone with the gently sounds of a brook and the chirping of birds, yet all a person would fell is anger at being awoken. That's why Soifon didn't purchase her alarm clock with any false pretenses of being soothed into wakefulness.

Groggily rolling over to her nightstand, Soifon sleepily fumbled with the buttons on the alarm clock in an effort to silence the incessant buzzing. With the alarm clock silence, Soifon sat up and stretched out her stiff limbs with a groggy moan.

Soifon swung her legs over the edge of the bed and her feet made contact with her cold wooden floor. Soifon always liked the shock of the wooden floors in the morning. It helped to wake her up.

Forcing her tired legs to move, Soifon walk herself to the bathroom. Once she arrived, she splashed some water on her face and dried off.

As soon as Soifon opened her bedroom door, her legs were bombarded by a soft, silky sensation. Looking down, Soifon smiled as Meilin rubbed herself on Soifon's bare calves.

Meilin followed Soifon to the cooking alcove, where Soifon refilled her water dish. Once the cat's thirst was quenched, Soifon turned her attention to her own biological needs. Soifon grabbed a nearby loaf of bread and removed two slices from it and put them in the toaster. As the bread browned, she idlely tapped her finger until the sound of a falling box made her nearly jump out of her skin.

"Whoaaa! Who's there?" Soifon spun around only to find Yoruichi bent over and shoveling some things back into a tipped over box. She looked up at the sound of Soifon's scream.

"Sorry I scared you." Yoruichi apologized. "I didn't hear you come out of your room."

"What the hell Yoruichi?" Soifon gripped her heaving chest. She could feel her heart pounding. "It's six in the morning!"

"You said I could start moving in anytime." Yoruichi shrugged, a little preoccupied by Soifon's appearance.

There was something about the disheveled look of someone who just woke up that Yoruichi found wildly sexy. Soifon usually slept in an over sized t-shirt and panties. However, the shirt was so large that it fell lower than her panties, calling onto question whether she was wearing any at all. Her legs were also exposed, which Yoruichi just couldn't get enough of. The icing on the cake was Soifon's bed head. There was just something so carnal about seeing Soifon's usually meticulously maintained hair so tousled.

"I didn't think you would take that literally." Soifon replied, her breath evening.

"I wanted to get an early start." Yoruichi reasoned. "I've timed everything out and I should be all moved in by tonight."

"Really" Soifon asked with more amazement than enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" Yoruichi nodded chipperly. "I don't have that much stuff of my own, since I've been moving around a lot for the past couple of years…" Yoruichi trailed off. "So all I have to do is move a few boxes and buy a few things and I'm all set!"

"You picked a bad day to do all this." Soifon said after she took a bite out of her toast. "I have class today."

"I figured you would." Yoruichi's posture slumped. "But that's okay. That just means you won't have to deal with any of this." Soifon only shrugged and returned to her breakfast. Once she finished, she retreated to her room to change.

"Is there anything I should know before you go?" Yoruichi asked.

"Uhh…" Soifon though for a moment, shifting the weight of her backpack. "I'm not really attached to the way things are arranged here. If you need to move anything, just put it on the couch so I can find some other place to put it." Soifon though for a moment again. "Other than that, you can pretty much do whatever."

"I you wanted to stay a little longer, I could drive you." Yoruichi offered.

"No, I'm okay taking the bus." Soifon waved as she exited the apartment, wondering if her bus rides would be the only "alone time" she would ever have after today.

* * *

Yoruichi stood in front of a large queen sized been. It was just one of many in a long line of beds of various sizes and shapes that occupied the floor space of the mattress store she was currently in.

There was nothing particularly remarkable about the bed before her. It was just a standard innerspring mattress with a pillow top. But as soon a she saw the bed, she knew that it was the one she wanted.

In a fit of childishness, Yoruichi dropped her bag on the ground and dived onto the bed. The strong springs in the mattresses pushed up against her light weight and made her bounce several times before she finally settled.

Yoruichi stretched herself out on the bed, enjoying its softness. Turning on her side, she looked over at the spot that Soifon would occupy and smiled contently.

There was something completely surreal about what she was doing. Yoruichi couldn't believe that she was actually shopping for the bed that she and Soifon would be sharing.

Just the thought that this would be their bed, that was in their bedroom in their apartment made Yorucihi feel so…safe. She finally felt like she had somewhere she belonged and was wanted.

"Excuse me, ma'am." A young sales clerk came up to Yoruichi. Yoruichi sat up once she realized that she was being addressed. "Please don't jump on the beds."

"It's okay, I'll take it." Yoruichi replied with a smile.

"You can't have this one." The clerk responded.

"Why not?" Yoruichi pouted.

"All the mattresses on the floor are for display purposes only." The clerk said matter-of-factly. "We can get you one from the back, but you can't have this one."

"Why can't you just take one from the back and replace this one?" Yoruichi asked. She had become irrationally attached to this mattress.

"Look, ma'am," The clerk rubbed his forehead exasperatedly. 'We have the exact same mattress in the back, only brand new in a plastic bag. That means that random people haven't jumped and rolled round on it. We can't sell you theses for health reasons."

"Oh, okay." Yoruichi relented, although she was still disappointed."I guess I'll take one of these then."

* * *

Yoruichi pulled out one of the drawers of the dresser in front of her. After she had the new mattress delivered and the old one taken away, she realized that she didn't have anywhere to put her clothes. So she set out to remedy that situation.

Soifon didn't have a lot of closet space, which meant that Yoruichi needed to find a dresser that would accommodate almost her entire wardrobe and other personal effects. She also needed a night stand of her own.

Choosing furniture was proving to be much more difficult than Yoruichi had anticipated. She wanted to find something that roughly matched Soifon's utilitarian tastes, but all the dressers that were large enough for her needs were all rather fancy.

"Can I help you find anything, miss?" A chipper sales attendant asked Yoruichi after watching her walk up and down the rows of dressers repeatedly.

"Yes," Yoruichi took out her phone from her purse and opened it. After navigating through the phones menus, Yoruichi found the picture of Soifon's dresser that she had taken for reference. "I need something that will match this." The sales attendant studied the photo for a moment. "It doesn't have to be perfect, but it has to be close."

"I think we have just what you're looking for." The attendant led Yoruichi over to a large, plain dresser. It was in one of the back corners of the furniture store, so Yoruichi had missed it on her sweeps.

It was a chest of drawers that came up mid chest on Yoruichi. It made up for its lack of height with girth. It had deep drawers that were also very tall. There was no ornamentation like on the other large chests either. It was just stained wood. Yoruichi opened up one of the drawers and looked inside.

"This is perfect!" Yoruichi nearly squealed. "Do you guys deliver?"

* * *

Yoruichi frowned as the front left wheel of her shopping cart squeaked and spun erratically. It always seemed that she always got the only a bad cart. She was begging to think there was a conspiracy against her, to make sure she got the bad cart.

Yoruichi struggled through a turn, since not all of her wheels were on the ground, and eventually found her way to the linens section of the department store she was in.

After she had the dresser deliver, Yoruichi realized that she didn't have any sheets that fit the new bed. There was also a sever lack of towels in the apartment. So Yoruichi set out to solve that problem.

Soifon didn't really have a color scheme going in her room or bathroom. Most likely, she just bought whatever was cheapest. That made Yoruichi's task much easier.

Yoruichi stopped her wobbly cart once she reached the bed sheets. Indiscriminately, she shoveled as many sets of sheets that were of the correct size into her cart. Then, she picked out a few fluffy blankets to put on top of the sheets.

With the linens in order, Yoruichi moved onto picking out the towels.

Soifon's body rocked back and forth in harmony with the movements of the bus. The only other person on the public transit was a middle aged man and he was absorbed in his newspaper.

It was already half-past four. Soifon normally got home from class at three. She had purposefully stayed late after her last class so that she would miss the bus and have to wait for the next. All because she wasn't quite ready to go home.

She felt terrible, avoiding Yoruichi, especially because she knew that woman would greet her with exuberant affection as soon as she opened the door. But Soifon wasn't ready for communal life with her just yet. She had expected Yoruichi to wait out the rest of her lease at her apartment before she started to move in, not start the next day.

The air brakes on the bus screeched and the vehicle lurched to a stop. Soifon stood up and exited, nodding to the driver as she left. With slow steps, she made her way towards her apartment.

_I'm sure I'm just being pessimistic_, Soifon tried to reassure herself.

Soifon carefully climbed the stairwell in the lobby to the second floor and walked down her hall. She twisted the knob of her apartment door and found in unlock. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside.

Surprisingly, Soifon didn't find herself tackled by Yoruichi the moment she was inside. Instead, she heard the sound of a woman singing over jazz coming from her bedroom. Curious, Soifon walked over to see what the source of the music was.

She found Yoruichi on sitting cross legged on the ground with Meilin, neatly folding articles of clothing and putting them into a new chest of drawers. One the new night stand next to the new queen-sized bed was a stereo that was set three-fourths of the way to maximum volume. Yoruichi looked up when she felt the cat jump off of her lap.

"Soi!" Yoruichi sprung up and raced over to the Chinese woman in a manner that was not all that dissimilar to the way the cat reacted. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around her and gave her a lingering kiss.

"Hey," Soifon smiled, unable to contain a faint smile. "What are you listening too?"

"Nina Simone." Yoruichi replied. "She was one of my mom's favorites." Yoruichi's face darkened, but the look passed quickly. "So! What do you think?"

"A new bed a dresser." Soifon mumbled. "What happened to my old mattress?"

"The mattress store took it away when they delivered this one." Yoruichi replied as she sat down on the bed. "I also got a ton of sheets, since I figured that we would be changing them a lot and you wouldn't want to constantly be doing laundry. I got a bunch of towels as well so we can just throw one of them down if we want to."

"That's…good." Soifon mumbled, blushing.

"Oh! I also got a rubberized mattress case so when you cum, your juices don't seep into the mattress!" Yoruichi beamed, obviously pleased with her industriousness.

"That's…good…too…" Soifon mumbled again, her blush deepening. She hated being reminded of that particular trait of hers.

"So," Yoruichi reached forward and pulled Soifon down on top of her. "What do you say we christen our new bed?"


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

I promise you that I haven't forgotten about "Every Time I Make a Girl Cry."

This is the first chapter I've written for this fic that I've actually liked in a very long time.

Hey! Look everyone! It's Hitoshi! I told you all I had plans for him.

* * *

"Soifon?" A young man nudged a sleeping woman who was slumped over on her desk. "Soifon?" The young man nudged her again, calling out to her gently.

"Wha..?" Soifon sat up quickly after be woken. She blinked her eyes and shook her head to get rid of the drowsy feeling that accompanied being woken up so suddenly. Turning her head, Soifon saw who was hailing her.

He was the same age as Soifon, though he appeared younger do to his shaggy hair. He was rather short and scrawny and wore thick, corrective glasses that he constantly had to readjust because they didn't fit properly.

"What is it, Hitoshi?" Sofion asked as she stretched her arms and yawned.

"Umm…" Hitoshi hesitated. "Class ended ten minutes ago."

"What?" Soifon gasped and started to fumble with her papers and books. "How long was I out?"

"For about half the class." Hitoshi replied sadly.

"Shit!" Soifon fan a hand over her face. "I can't afford to miss any class, let alone half of one!"

"I took notes." Hitoshi fished in his backpack for a moment. "Here," He handed the sheets of paper to Soifon. "You didn't miss much, actually. Someone asked him a question and he went on for most of the class about how isolationalism isn't a viably philosophy for the globalized era."

"Why? This is a statics class." Soifon asked she packed the notes into her bag.

"I don't know." Hitoshi shrugged. "Do…you…want to grab some lunch?" Hitoshi asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah, sure." Soifon sighed tiredly as she shouldered he backpack.

Karakura University was a rather modest college, especially when compared to the other state colleges of Japan. It actually started as a high school that was converted to a private college by some of the wealthier alumni after the state cut funding and closed it down.

Its humble origins accounted for its rather utilitarian styling's. Having previously been a public school, the architecture was all utilitarian. Though the campus has expanded over the years, the buildings all kept the same general style, which gave the school a very informal feel. The classrooms were all small, which kept class sizes down. This was good for the learning process, as it allowed more interaction with the Professors, but this also made the whole College more exclusive, since there was a limited amount of space available. This meant that attending Karakura University was very expensive. If it weren't for scholarships, Soifon wouldn't be able to come close to affording the education.

Hitoshi and Soifon crossed the campus and arrived at the cafeteria. It consisted of a small interior area that had a few tables for eating but was used mostly for preparing and purchasing food. The majority of the eating area was outside under a large covering.

Hitoshi purchased his meal and found himself a seat if one of the corners of the outside eating era. Soifon joined him a few moments later with a light lunch and two bottles of green tea. She sat down heavily across form Hitoshi and unscrewed one of the bottles, draining half of its contents in one gulp.

"Umm…" Hitoshi hesitated. "Are you…okay?" He looked around furtively. They were having lunch rather early, so they had a fair amount of privacy.

"Yeah, yeah." Soifon replied dismissively. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Come on," Hitoshi drew out the syllable. "Forgetting assignments, showing up late, falling asleep in class?"

"Your right." Soifon rested her head on her hand. "To be honest, these last few weeks have been rough." Soifon sighed. "Ever since Yoruichi moved in…" Soifon's voice trailed off tiredly.

"I remember you telling me about that." Hitoshi nodded. "Are things not going well?"

"No, yes, I don't know." Soifon drank some more tea. "Here let me put it this way; here's a typical day for me. I wake up ten minute earlier than I need to because I have to spend that time trying to untangle myself from Yoruichi because she refuses to sleep on her side of the bed. If I'm lucky, she won't wake up. If I'm not, then I'll be stuck in bed for another half hour." Hitoshi chocked briefly on his drink.

"If I do manage to get out of bed without waking her, I get to sneak into the bathroom for the quickest shower I can take. If I take too long, then Yoruichi will wake up because the pipes are loud and she'll join me." Soifon continued, her voice noticeably tired.

"If I'm lucky enough to make it through breakfast with my clothes on, I get to look forward to being mounted like a prize-winning mare when I get home." Soifon said exasperatedly as Hitoshi covered his nostrils with a napkin that was slowly turning crimson.

"I'm exhausted!" Soifon exclaimed with a sudden burst of energy. "I haven't gotten a full night's sleep in over a month! Yoruichi keeps me up late almost every night. She gets to sleep in, but I have to get up early for classes." Soifon wasn't usually so forthcoming with her private, and especially sex, life, but her sleep deprived state was overriding her innate shyness.

"Why don't you talk to her about it?" Hitoshi suggested. "I've never known you to deal with problems passive-aggressively before."He had never actually met Yoruichi before, but he had met Soifon's last girlfriend, and she hadn't been afraid to speak her mind to her.

"That's the problem." Soifon shook her head. "It's not her fault."

"Not her fault?" Hitoshi asked skeptically.

"She's has hypersexual activity disorder." Soifon answered. "She's a nymphomaniac."

"Are you serious?" Hitoshi asked. "Are you sure she's not just making excuses?'

"Yes, I'm sure." Soifon snapped back angrily. "She's been trying to get treatment for the last few years."

"So…what do you plan on doing?" Hitoshi asked.

"I don't know." Soifon slumped. "I can't comfort her about it. It's a medical condition! That's like getting mad at someone for having lupus. But I can't take much more of this."

"Have you considered breaking up with her?" Hitoshi suggested.

"Yes," Soifon replied. "But breaking up over too much sex seems so…petty. And you haven't heard the way she talks to me. She's had a rough life, and I'm apparently the best thing that's ever happened to her." Soifon sighed sadly. "Besides, I really like her. She's fun to be around, when she's not humping my leg like a dog." Soifon was interrupted by the sound of her ringing cell phone. Hitoshi began to pick at his food while Soifon answered the call.

"Hey," Soifon tired her best to sound chipper. "I'm at the cafeteria…Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." Soifon but away her cell phone. "That was Yoruichi." Soifon said after she drank some tea. "She'll be joining us in a few minutes. Please don't mention the fact that you know about her condition. She does her best to make sure as few people as possible know."

"Okay." Hitoshi nodded, a little taken by the fact that Soifon trusted him enough to tell him. The two fell silent as they ate their meal, both anxiously awaiting Yoruichi's arrival.

The silence was cut by a clicking sound that was amplified by the sound waves bouncing of the roof of the enclosure. Soifon knew who it was, there was only one person that would wear heels to a college campus, but Hitoshi was completely unprepared for the sight he saw.

The perception of lesbians that Hitoshi had built over the years was that, with the exception of a few like Soifon, they tended to be rather unambiguous about their preference, meaning that they dressed and acted like men. Hitoshi assumed that was how Soifon current girlfriend was going to be like, since he didn't perceived Soifon like that, in spite of what others said.

The woman approaching them was unmistakable feminine, however. She was wearing a orange tube top that seemed to be straining against its load and contrasted sharply with her dark skin. Her miniskirt was worn so low that it and the top didn't mean, leaving a strip of skin visible at the midriff. All of her clothing was tight, accentuating her figure. Her ponytailed swayed side to side in rhythm with her hips as she approached.

"Hey Soi!" Yoruichi hugged her girlfriend from behind and gave her a kiss on the check.

"Hey," Soifon replied with a tired smile.

"And hello to you." Yoruichi turned her golden eyes to Hitoshi. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Yoruichi."

"I..I'm H..Hitoshi." Hitoshi stammered, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Are you a friend of Soi's?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yea, we have a few classes together." Hitoshi answered shyly. Yoruichi turned away from a slightly blushing Hitoshi and spotted the tray of food in front of Soifon.

"I thought we were going somewhere for lunch?" Yoruichi asked sadly with a frown.

"Oh!' Soifon dropped her fork. "I'm sorry, I forgot." She apologized.

"It's okay." Yoruichi did her best to hide her disappointment. Soifon has been acting rather frazzled and forgetful lately. Yoruichi felt bad for her. The stress of school must be getting to her. "Is there anything else you want to do with the rest of your day?" Yoruichi asked suggestively.

"No," Soifon shook her head. "I just want to go home." That last sentence gave Yoruichi a warm feeling. Home was where_ they _lived _together_.

"Alright," Yoruichi and Soifon stood up. "It was nice meeting you." Yoruichi waved to Hitoshi.

"You too." Hitoshi returned the wave. Soifon shouldered her bag and the two women left.

"Who was that?" Yoruichi asked once they were out of earshot of Hitoshi.

"He's just a friend of mine for class." Soifon replied.

"Come on," Yoruichi nudged Soifon playfully. "I saw the way he was looking at you."

"Okay, he used to have a huge crush on me." Soifon relented. "He probably still does, even though he knows I'm gay."

"Then why do you still hang around him?" Yoruichi did her best to hide the suspicion in her voice. "I didn't think you were the type to tease."

"Because he's a nice guy." Soifon shrugged. "He's one of the few guys I've met in my life that I would actually date…if I were straight."

"Really?" Yoruichi asked as she entered her car. That was a scary thought.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Yoruichi said with no amount of irony as she entered her's and Soifon's apartment. "So," Yoruichi turned to Soifon, pulling her close and draping her arms over her shoulders. "What would you like to do with your afternoon?"

"I've got some assignments that I would like to get out of the way before more work starts to pile up." Soifon turned her face away from Yoruichi's before she closed the distance between them. Once the kissing started, it was exceedingly difficult to end.

"Oh," Yoruichi took a step back from Soifon. "Okay." Yoruichi was disappointed, but she knew that school was important to Soifon.

The two women went their separate ways. Yoruichi curled up on the couch and turned on the television. Soifon walked to the laptop on her desk and sat down in front of it. After the computer booted up, Soifon did her best to appear busy for a few hours.

Soifon was all caught up on her school work. She worked month ahead to make sure she didn't fall behind. She just didn't have it in her to have sex.

After about an hour, Yoruichi began to fidget restlessly on the couch.

"Umm…Soi?" Yoruichi asked somewhat cautiously. "Are you at a spot where you can take a break?"

"No, and I won't be for a while." Soifon felt terrible for outright lying to Yoruichi, but there was no part of her that wanted sex. Every fiber of her was saturated in it to the point of drowning.

"Oh…" Yoruichi sighed. "That's okay." Yoruichi sat restlessly on the couch for a few more moments before she finally relented and retreated to the bedroom. Soon, Soifon cold hear the now familiar sound of muffled moans coming from behind the door. After about twenty minutes, Yoruichi exited the room and reclaimed her place on the couch.

Thanks to the distraction powers of the internet, Soifon managed to appear occupied up until and well into the evening.

"I think I'm going to go to bed early." Soifon said through a yawn that was not at all fake.

"Okay!" Yoruichi sprang up eagerly. "There's nothing good on tonight anyway." Excitedly, Yoruichi followed Soifon back into the bedroom, paying no heed to the slumped posture and dragging feet of the Chinese woman.

Soifon changed into her usual night attire of her panties and a t-shirt. Yoruichi quickly changed into what she normally slept in as well, as she slept in the nude.

Gracelessly, Soifon fell back into the bed and pulled the sheets up over her, not even bothering to unbraid her hair. Yoruichi slipped underneath the covers with Soifon. To her surprise, Soifon made no motions towards her, she simply laid their on her back with her eyes shut.

Confused, Yoruichi decided to take things into her own hands. Sensuously, Yoruichi crawled over to Soifon and began to kiss her neck and jaw slowly. Yoruichi was about to move the hand that was on Soifon waist to her chest, when Soifon suddenly did the unthinkable.

She turned to her side with her back to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi was at a loss. This had never happened before. Did she do something today that made Soifon angry? Was Soifon not feeling well?"

Now knowing what else to do, Yoruichi returned to her side of the bed and fell into a very restless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

Even though this is a relatively short chapter, I agonized over every part of it, re-writing several scenes multiple times. I'm still not completely satisfied with it, but I couldn't bear to work on it any more.

Also, I'm pretty much suspending "Every Time I Make a girl Cry" until I finish this fic. That fic is just too delicate for me to write it like I have the rest of my fics. If I rush it or have too many distractions, I'll fuck it up and I don't want that to happen.

* * *

The bedroom in Soifon and Yoruichi's apartment was positioned where it had no exterior walls. This meant that there were no windows. Without any windows, there were no rays of sun peeking through the blinds to creep up Soifon's face and tell her that she had slept through her alarm clock.

What finally woke Soifon up, though she was not conscious of it, was a frustrated whimper that came from the other side of the bed.

Tiredly, Soifon sat up and stretched her sleep soaked muscles happily. It had been over a month since her last full night of sleep and she had almost forgotten what one felt like.

"Morning," Yoruichi sat up once she realized that Soifon was awake. She did her best to sound chipper and inviting, even though she hadn't been able t get any sleep. There was too much pent up energy in her body for her to sleep anymore than a few minutes at a time.

"Morning," Soifon smiled genuinely. She felt refreshed and energized and was generally in a better mood.

"Sleep well?" Yoruichi asked, trying to hide her anxiousness.

"Yeah," Soifon nodded. "I think a good night's sleep was just what I needed."

"That's good," Yoruichi's hands fidgeted, unable to remain still. "Ummm…since we're up…do you think you have enough time…?" Yoruichi asked apprehensively, unsure if she could handle another rejection like last nights. Soifon smiled knowingly and gave Yoruichi a kiss. She was in such a good mood that she was willing to indulge Yoruichi. Furtively, trying not to break the kiss, Soifon glanced at her clock to check the time.

"Oh shit!" Soifon immediately disengaged from Yoruichi and sprung out of bed.

"What?" Yoruichi asked desperately.

"I must have slept through my alarm!" Soifon scurried around the room, gathering up some clothes.

"I thought you didn't have class today!" Yoruichi prayed that Soifon had just mixed up her schedule.

"I have to work at the library today!" Soifon disappeared into the bathroom.

"Why?" Yoruichi gripped the sheets in frustration. "Between the two paychecks and my savings, we should have enough to live off of."

"It's not for money." Soifon spat out the toothpaste in her mouth as she brushed her hair. "I have to have so many hours of community service for one of my scholarships."

"What if I drive you?" Yoruichi offered, hoping that Soifon was rushing to catch the bus.

"You're going to have to," Soifon exited the bathroom, fully dressed. "I already missed the bus, and we're going to have to rush if I'm going to get there on time." Soifon laced up her shoes. "Hurry up and get dressed, I'll throw together some breakfast.

"Ok," Yoruichi nodded and Soifon rushed out of the room. As soon as she was out of the room, Yoruichi buried her face into her pillow and let out a frustrated sob.

* * *

Carelessly, Yoruichi threw the door to the apartment closed behind her. Carelessly, she through her keys onto the counters and trudged to the couch, which she collapsed on to.

Her body felt like it was on fire. Squirming, she stripped off the little cloths that she had bothered to put on before she was pushed out of the door by Soifon; a tank top and some athletic shorts. She hadn't even bothered with shoes. But not even the cool air of the apartment seemed to do anything against the burning inside her.

_What's happening?_ Yoruichi though frustrated as she gripped one of the pillows on the couch tightly. _She's not usually like this!_

Over the last few weeks, Soifon had grown distant and irritable. She was normally so accommodating of Yoruichi's needs, but as time progressed, Soifon started to pull away, culminating in last night's rejection of her advances.

_Maybe she's mad?_ Yoruichi though resting her head on the pillow_. She works hard every day, with school and jobs, but what do I do? I sit at home jilling off most of the time while I wait for her to come home so we can have sex. _Yoruichi suddenly felt incredibly selfish.

_She cooks, she cleans, on top of her studies and me. _Yoruichi stood up. _Maybe she's upset because she thinks I don't appreciate her?_ Yoruichi's sullen expression quickly brightened.

_I know! I'll fix her a nice dinner for when she comes home!_ Yoruichi thought about her culinary skills for a moment. _Spaghetti is simple enough. Boil some noodles, simmer some sauce…And over dinner I'll apologize. _

_

* * *

_

Soifon grabbed the next book off the cart to her left and checked the decimal tag in its spine.

"That's clear on the other side," Soifon grumbled to herself and she placed it back on the cart and began to push it over to the "Non-fiction" area. It wasn't difficult work, just tedious.

About halfway to her destination, Soifon felt her phone begin to vibrate in her pocket. Quickly she answered it.

"Hey," Soifon whispered into the receiver. "I can't talk right now." She looked around cautiously. The head librarian detested cell phones.

"That's okay, I just have a quick question." Yoruichi replied. Soifon could tell from the noise in the background that she wasn't at the apartment. The incessant, arrhythmic beeping lead Soifon to guess she was at the supermarket. "When do you think you'll be getting home?"

"Uhhh…" Soifon hesitated for a moment as she shelved a book. "The library closes at six and the bus arrives at a quarter after, so about six-thirty. Why?"

"No reason," Yoruichi replied in a way that let Soifon know there was actually a reason. "I'll see you then. Bye."

Soifon closed her phone and placed it in her pocket, wondering somewhat worriedly what Yoruichi had in store for her.

Yoruichi stirred the bubbling read sauce in the pan gently, smiling to herself with accomplishment. Soifon didn't like meat, so she was only warming jarred sauce, but she still felt accomplished.

A gurgling sound drew Yoruichi's attention from the sauce pan. The pot of water had started to boil, which meant it was time to add the noodles. Yoruichi opened the box of brittle, dried spaghetti noodles and placed them in the bubbling water.

_Ten minutes_, Yoruichi thought as she looked over the directions on the back of the box. Placing the box down, Yoruichi retreated to the bedroom, her mind musing over all the ways Soifon would "thank" her for the delicious meal that she had prepared for her.

Once she was inside her bedroom, Yoruichi walked to her dresser and opened the second drawer form the bottom. Inside were all the various sex toys that she had started to collect.

Thoughtfully, Yoruichi scanned over her growing collection. Instinctively, her hands fell to two of her favorites. One was a slender pink dildo that had a powerful vibrator within it. The other was larger dildo that was ribbed in a spiral pattern, but its vibrator wasn't as string since the sensation as dissipated over a larger surface area.

Thoughtfully, Yoruichi held a device an each hand as she debated on which to use.

_Why choose?_ Yoruichi shrugged as she climbed onto the bed, still holding both toys.

* * *

Soifon always felt bad whenever she got off the bus to go home. She used to look forward to the peace and quiet of her apartment after a long day of work or class. But ever since Yoruichi moved in, Soifon was finding herself staying longer on campus and working longer hours.

She felt bad that she wasn't rushing to get home to her girlfriend. But things were never simple with Yoruichi. Soifon kept telling herself that she was avoiding the woman's sex drive, not the woman herself.

Slowly, as if to make the least noise possible, Soifon unlocked the door to her apartment and opened in slowly. Almost immediately, she was hit with the pungent aroma of smoke. Immediately, her head snapped to the kitchen, and sure enough, there was a pan on the stove that was issuing whips of black smoke. Next to it was a pot that was covered in a frothy film that was characteristic of water that had boiled over.

After the initial shock of the smell of smoke wore off, Soifon finally heard the sound of crying.

"Oh my god," Soifon breathed as she rushed over to Yoruichi. The brown skinned woman's monotheistic euphemisms had started to rub off on Soifon. "Are you okay?" Soifon knelt down in front of Yoruichi, who was on the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest and her face buried in them, sobbing.

"No," Yoruichi looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy. "I'm not alright!"

"Are you hurt?" Soifon asked frantically as she searched for any injures.

"No," Yoruichi shook her head. "I'm hopeless."

"Hopeless?" Soifon repeated questioningly. "You're not hopeless."

"Yes I am!" Yoruichi cried, a new torrent of tears starting. "All I wanted to do was make you some dinner. You work hard and I don't do much of anything. But I couldn't even do that!"

"What happened?" Soifon asked, calming down a little now that she knew Yoruichi wasn't physically hurt.

"I started thinking about you and got…distracted…" Yoruichi blushed in shame. "Then I started to smell smoke. Buy the time I came out, it was too late!" Yoruichi buried her face again and began a new series of wracking sobs. "…God, Dr. Unohana was right. Moving in together was a bad idea. I can't even cook you dinner without nearly burning your house down." She threw her hands up in despair before collapsing in on herself. "As if you weren't sick of me enough already."

"Sick of you?" Soifon asked in astonishment as she sat down next to the distraught woman. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to keep pretending, Soi." Yoruichi lamented. "You've just been putting up with me for a while now. Don't think I haven't noticed you've been faking it sometimes."

"I'm that bad an actor, huh?" Soifon sighed.

"You're a squirter, Soi. It's not hard to tell when you're faking." Yoruichi wiped her eye with a light laugh. Soifon couldn't help but chuckle herself.

"Look, I'm not sick of you." Soifon wrapped an arm around Yoruichi and gently stroked her hair. The contact seemed to have a calming effect. "I was just tired. You kept me up late and I had to get up early. I just need so sleep."

"But why didn't you say anything!" Yoruichi pleaded.

"I didn't feel like it was right." Soifon answered. "It's not your fault. It would be like getting mad at a diabetic for needing insulin. I just need a break, that's all. You sexed me out."

"Oh my God!" Yoruichi exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how jealous I am of that? I want desperately to go a whole day without thinking about sex, but I can barely make it an hour!" Yoruichi sighed deeply and hugged her knees to her chest tightly. "What are we going to do? I don't think you get it. I know people say they have needs, but for me, it's literally a need. I didn't sleep at all last night because we didn't have sex and I've been going crazy all day just thinking about it!"

"Can't you just…take care of things yourself…when the urge strikes you?" Soifon asked, blushing slightly.

"It's not just about orgasms," Yoruichi shook her head. "Sometimes, I'm hit with an overwhelming urge to do…things. Like right now, I can tell that you're not wearing a bra and it's taking all of my will power to keep myself from grabbing your tits!" Yoruichi's head slumped with a frustrated groan.

"Shhh," Soifon cooed. "Well figure something out." She said reassuringly.

There was a small part of Soifon's brain that was angry at her for saying that. It was screaming at her that she had a way out. Soifon had a reason to end things between her and Yoruichi without it being personal; she just couldn't handle her sex drive.

But there was an even larger part of her that was realizing that the thought of using the situation to her advantage hadn't even occurred to her until after she had committed herself. And that must have meant something.

That's the way it always was with Yoruichi. Soifon may not look forward to dealing with Yoruichi insatiable sexual appetite, but whenever Yoruichi flashed those scared, puppy-dog eyes, Soifon felt the overpowering need to protect her. It gave her the strength to deal with anything the woman and her condition threw at her.

Almost as if to reaffirm this belief, Soifon hug Yoruichi closer to her and kissed her fore head. She took on of Yoruichi's hand in her won and rand her fingers across the other woman's. Her nails had been chewed down to the quick.

"Yeah, we'll think of something." Soifon repeated, both to reassure herself and Yoruichi.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

For thoes of you worried about plot stagnation (Ishii), a new, and the final, plot arc starts next chapter.

Speaking of next chapter, I'm going to be going on a short hiatus for a while. I've been writing a lot lately and I need a break.

It's been a long time coming Polaris, but here it is.

* * *

"And what did you two finally work out?" Unohana asked after Yoruichi finished relating the events of the week. She glanced down at the notes on her clipboard one last time to make sure that she hadn't forgotten any important information.

"We talked for a while and finally settled on having sex every night before bed." Yoruichi replied, obviously disappointed by the deal.

"That sounds reasonable." Unohana responded evenly.

"I know it's reasonable," Yoruichi slumped over on the couch, supporting her head on her hands. "And I know we probably have way more sex than most couples that live together. But I know Soifon's not really into it anymore." Yoruichi let out a heavy sigh. "Some nights, she just takes care of me and then goes to sleep. I offer, but she refuses. I don't want sex to be a nuisance to her; just part of her nightly routine. Change, brush my teeth, screw my girlfriend, and go to bed. I don't want things to be that way!"

"Passion lessons in every relationship." Unohana tried her best to sound reassuring, reinforce that it was not Yoruichi's fault, but the words seem to only unsettle the woman more. "As the thrill of a new relationship wears off, the relationship matures and becomes more emotional than physical."

"But why can't I have both?" Yoruichi asked desperately. "I'm just as crazy about her and her body as I was in the beginning. Maybe even more!"

"There are several things a couple can try to rekindle the fire, so to speak." Unohana watched as Yoruichi's faced brightened with hope. "Role play is a common way to jump-start a couple's sex life. Does Soifon have any fantasies or fetishes that she's mentioned?"

"Now, I don't…." Yoruichi trailed off as her eyes brightened and her lips curled into a wide smile, her mind wandering over Soifon's laptop and a few voice manga she had discovered while tidying up. "Do you mind if I cut this visit short? I have some shopping to do."

"Not at all." Unohana smiled. Yoruichi sprung up and started for the door. "Wait, before you leave." Unohana wrote furiously on her pad and tore off a peace. "Your prescription." She held of the slip and Yoruichi took it.

"Wait a second, this isn't the same medication that I normally take." Yoruichi said hesitantly.

"No it isn't." Unohana nodded. "I think that I have been going about treating you the wrong way. So far, I've treating the symptoms, but not the problem. I'm prescribing you a common ADHD medication. It does not carry the same sexual side-effects as the anti-depressants, but what I'm hoping is that treating your condition not as a sexual affliction, but as a form of hyper-activity, we can better adjust you to normal life."

"A…are you sure this is a good idea?" Yoruichi stammered, her apprehension obvious.

"The only way to find out is to try." Unohana replied. The two women said their goodbyes and Yoruichi hurried to her car, hoping she could get all her shopping done before Soifon came home.

Soifon was beginning to wonder if living off campus was the smartest move, financially speaking. She was lucky that she found an apartment that was so close to the campus and so affordable, but when one factored in the cost of transportation and food, living on campus no longer seemed so unappealing.

Originally, Soifon chose to house herself because the scholarships she had earned in high school didn't cover housing. But in retrospect, Soifon could have probably applied for more scholarships and had that covered as well, on top of a meal plan. Although the more scholarships she had to maintain, the hard she had to work.

But supporting one's self wasn't all bad. The privacy was nice and the food was better than what the school would have provided. The only raw back was that all the time Soifon would have spent studying to keep her grades up was spent working to pay the rent.

But things had gotten easier since Yoruichi moved in. Soifon no longer had to work double shifts or odd jobs for extra money, since Yoruichi's added income covered the difference. This made life exponentially easier for Soifon, giving her more time to study leisurely than cram at the last minute.

Currently, Soifon was on her way home from her shift at the sandwich shop. It was Wednesday, so that meant that Yoruichi was off and that she would be waiting for her, probably eagerly, when she got in.

* * *

Soifon never truly knew what to expect when she opened to the door to her apartment. Normally, she could expect Meilin to greet her as soon as the door opened, and Yoruichi usually wasn't far behind. Sometimes Yoruichi would nearly tackle Soifon in her rush to get her hands on her. It was always a shock to open the door only to find yourself back in the hall with a woman wrapped around you.

Much to her surprise, Soifon wasn't greeted by anything as she opened the door.

"Yoruichi?" Soifon stepped inside, setting down her things. She sniffed the air. It was full of the smell of a fresh cooked meal. She took another step forward. She was still in the entry way and most of the living space was obscured by the counter the wrapped around the kitchen area, partitioning it off from the rest of the apartment. "Meilin?" Soifon's cat was unusual in that it usual came at its name.

As soon as Soifon called out for Meilin, she heard shuffling. From behind the Kitchen counter, Yoruichi came crawling on all fours. She crawled out to the middle of the doorway and then stood up.

"Meow!" Yoruichi pawed at the air with her right hand as she liked the back of her left.

"Y…Yoruichi?" Soifon stammered, unable to believe her eyes.

Yoruichi's hair was down and laced though the lavender locks was a fair band that had two large, fluffy black cat ears on it. Her hair was styled in a manner that hid the band so that only the ears were visible and her natural ears were obscured. In her mouth was a pair of fake, exaggerated canine teeth that gave her smile a sharp, animalistic appearance. Around her neck was leather collar with a bell attached that jingled ever time she moved.

On her body, Yoruichi was wearing a black one-piece leotard that was split down the middle to her navel, leaving the inner half's of her breasts exposed. The leotard was covered in a short, glossy fur. On her arms were long gloves that wrapped around her piddle finger to stay attached and were also covered in the same fur as the leotard. She was also wearing stockings that left the heel and toes of her feet exposed and matched the color and fur of the rest of the outfit. Behind her, Soifon could see a tail swaying back and forth.

"Y..y…y…" Soifon stammered incoherently. Seeing Yoruichi like this seemed to have thrown a switch in Soifon's head. A switch she didn't even know was there.

"Yoruichi?" Yoruichi laughed as she walked towards the dumbstruck Soifon; her breasts bouncing and hips and tail swaying. "It's me silly, Meilin. Your bakeneko"

"Huh?" Soifon sounded genuinely confused and unsure of how to handle the current situation. Elegantly, Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Soifon and pulled them together.

"Its role-play, Soi, just go with it." Yoruichi whispered into Soifon's ear. She punctuated the sentence by licking from the tip of Soifon's jawbone up to her ear lobe. "Master's always been so good to me, so I decided to return the kindness." Yoruichi walked into the kitchen and retrieved a plate from the microwave. She was using the appliances insulation to keep the dish warm. "It's salmon steak, just the way you like it."

Delicately, Yoruichi placed the dish on the table and pulled out a chair for Soifon. Almost as if in a daze, Soifon sat down and began to nibble at the fish.

"What about you? Aren't you hungry?" Soifon asked. The food helped return some of her senses to her.

"Oh no." Yoruichi waved. "You left out plenty of food for me this morning." Yoruichi fell back to her hands and knees. "Though I am a bit thirsty."

Yoruichi crawled over to where Meilins water dish was. Though Soifon didn't realize it, Yoruichi had replaced the dish with a new, clean one that was identical. Yoruichi lowered her face to the cool water in the dish and began to lap at it.

The cat's food dishes were positioned so that Yoruichi had her back to Soifon. In this prone position, Soifon was treated with an unobstructed view of Yoruichi's rear. The sight almost made Soifon drop her fork.

_It's…in…her ass!_ Soifon though as she watched Yoruichi hydrate herself. Originally, Soifon thought that the tail was attached to the leotard, but now, she could see that there was a slit cut in the fabric and the tail was coming out of it.

"Meow!" Yoruichi sighed after she had enough water. Yoruichi crawled over next to Soifon and sat down, her thighs together and her ankles apart, and did her best impression of a cat grooming itself while Soifon ate. She liked the back of her hands and rubbed her gloved along her face.

Soifon finished her meal and Yoruichi quickly cleared the dishes.

"While I was out, I went ahead and picked up that new movie that you've been wanting to see." Yoruichi produced a DVD case out of seemingly nowhere and handed it to Soifon eagerly. Wondering if Yoruichi had switched the discs to something more risqué, Soifon put the movie in the player and waited for it to start. To her surprise, it was actually the movie on the case; and old Kung Fu movie that just got remastered and rereleased.

Slightly confused, Soifon sat down on the couch. Yoruichi quickly joined her. Only instead of sitting right next to her like she normally did, she sat on the far end. Soifon was about to say something when she fell onto her side, her head coming to rest on Soifon's lap. A few minutes in, Yoruichi began to squirm and mew.

"What?" Soifon asked.

"Master's not petting me like she normally does when I sit on her lap." Yoruichi whined. Hesitantly, Soifon raised her hand, only to pause for a moment.

_This is ridiculous_, Soifon though to herself._ I can't believe I'm actually thinking about petting Yoruichi! It's absurd! It's prepost…_ Soifon's brief return to reason was shattered by another frustrated 'meow' form Yoruichi. Tenderly, Soifon's hand fell to Yoruichi's hair and she gently began to stroke it. To her utter shock, Yoruichi began to purr in an amazingly realistic fashion. After a while, Yoruichi began to become frustrated with the lack of more intimate stimulation.

"The base of my tail, it really sensitive." Yoruichi hinted, unable to see how red Soifon's face was because she had her face to the television. Taking the cue, Soifon's hand moved from Yoruichi's head, down her body, and the tail. She felt around it for a moment before she found a small switch. The moment she flipped it, Yoruichi let out a long moan as her body tensed for a few moments.

The cat tail was attached to a series of beads, capped on either end with a bullet vibrator. Flipping the switch turned on both vibrators, which in turn cause all the beads in between to vibrate as well.

Yoruichi's breaths became shallower as she let out a series of pants and moans, with a few cat sounds in-between.

"I'm...ahhh…sorry." Yoruichi moaned as she flipped onto her back, pressing the beads even further into her.

"Why?" Soifon asked, obviously aroused at this point.

"I'm supposed to be repaying master's kindness," Yoruichi moved off of the couch and knelt down in front of the still seated Soifon. Gingerly, she removed Soifon's shoes and socks. Then, she unfastened the clasped of her jeans and pulled them off. Yoruichi smiled wide, flashing her sharp teeth. Soifon's panties were visibly wet.

"If you wanted me, why didn't you say so?" Yoruichi cooed as she removed the panties. "I'm here to serve you." She wrapped her arms around Soifon's thighs and drug her closer the edge of the couch.

Tired of playing coy, Yoruichi dove into Soifon with reckless abandon, ravishing every inch of the tender and moist flesh with her skilled tongue.

Soifon was usually very controlled sexually. She didn't like making a lot of noise or moving around a lot. But not tonight. As soon as Yoruichi's tongue made contact, she began crying out and trashing; kicking her legs and gripping the cushions and pillows.

The combination of the vibrator inside her and the sights and sounds of Soifon was enough to send Yoruichi over the edge. She let out a low moan into Soifon, though she was too beside herself to notice.

Shortly after, Soifon's muscles seized and her voice caught in her throat. Yoruichi knew what was coming. Instead of moving away, she wrapped her lips around Soifon and invited the gush of warm liquid in her mouth.

Soifon slumped down on the couch. Her eyes refocused to see Yoruichi, with small trails of clear liquid running down the dies of her mouth, swallowing.

"Meow!" Yoruichi help out her tongue, as if to prove that she swallowed all that Soifon released.

Any other day, under any other circumstances, Soifon would have been mortified, humiliated, and disgusted by what Yoruichi just did. But not tonight. Yoruichi seemed to have found the one thing that could bring the normally conservative Soifon out of her shell.

In a flurry of motion, Soifon turned off the TV, grabbed Yoruichi, and threw her onto the bed. Quickly, as if it were on fire, Soifon the last article of clothing on her, her shit, and nearly pounced on Yoruichi.

Before Yoruichi could even react, Soifon was already struggling with her leotard. She got it off her shoulders and was now struggling to keep the tail in while removing it the rest of the way.

With some cooperation from Yoruichi, Soifon finally managed to get the garment off the rest of the way. With that gone, she splayed Yoruichi's legs apart as far as they would go and mounted her, grinding their slick womanhoods together feverishly. Instinctively, she grabbed one of Yoruichi's breasts and lowered her head to the other.

All Yoruichi could do was wrap her arms around Soifon. She truly was in her heaven. The vibrator in her, Soifon on her, trashing and grinding…She she had never experienced anything so perfect in her life.

Much to her surprise, Yoruichi managed to retain her gat persona as she was being ravaged. Every mew and purr elicited a more forceful response than the last.

It didn't take long for Yoruichi to reach her climax. Instead of crying out like she normally did, she sunk her teach into Soifon's should as she orgasmed, tearing slightly as she cried out into Soifon's skin. Soifon followed soon after, letting out another spurt of warm liquid onto Yoruichi's sternum.

Yoruichi started to catch her breath and reconstitute herself, when suddenly Soifon grabbed her hips and repositioned her on her side, for better contact. Throwing one of Yoruichi's legs over her shoulder, Soifon resumed her frenzied thrusting.

Yoruichi crumbled. Her eyes glazed over and her muscles went limp. Her face had a perpetual smile as she moaned and sighed Soifon's name.

Soifon seemed to be in a trance. Every movement made the bell on Yoruichi's neck jingle and here sound from the bell urged her on more.

"Ahhhh! Soi!" Yoruichi cried, another orgasm washing over her.

"Ohhhh! Meilin!" Soifon groaned as her paced quickened before she seized up again and Yoruichi felt that splash that let her know that Soifon had achieved.

Soifon and Yoruichi collapsed into each other, both spent. After a few moments of blissful silence, during which Yoruichi climaxed mildly yet again because the tail was still turned on, Yoruichi finally stood up.

"Wow," Yoruichi breathed, her legs still shaky. "You change the sheets, I'm going to go get cleaned up. Yoruichi turned around and stuck out her rear. "You mind helping me out?" She shook her behind, making the tail wag.

Soifon grabbed the tail as slowly began to pull on it. The removal of each bead was accompanied by a high pitch squeal from Yoruichi. After it was removed, Yoruichi retreated to the bathroom while Soifon changed the sheets.

Yoruichi exited the bathroom shortly after and crawled under the clean sheets with Soifon, cuddling up next to her.

"Where…how did you get that idea?" Soifon asked.

"I was worried that you had lost interest in sex, and then I remembered you desktop and those cat-girl ero-mangas I found a while back…" Yoruichi was interrupted.

"You found them!" Soifon sounded panicked and embarrassed.

"It's okay." Yoruichi said soothingly. "There's nothing wrong with a little, or a lot, or porn every now and then." Yoruichi resumed her previously train of though. "But I got the idea that maybe you liked cat-girls. And it looks like I was right." Yoruichi sprung out of bed. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She walked over to the closet and opened it, and a black blur sprung out and nuzzled up to Soifon.

"You didn't have to do this." Soifon said as she petted the cat she could probably never look at the same way again.

"Yes I did." Yoruichi nodded. "Sex is an important part of who I am, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep you interested." That seemed to satisfy Soifon and the two settled into sleeping positions. Soifon was about to fall asleep when Yoruichi suddenly spoke up.

"Did…you call me Meilin while we had sex?" Yoruichi asked, laughing slightly.

"I…" Soifon faltered, blushing profusely. "You said it was role-play and to go with it!"

"Yeah, but I honestly didn't expect you to go that far." Yoruichi fell back on to the bed.

"I..you…ugh!" Soifon relented, completely exasperated.

"Your too cute sometimes." Yoruichi snuggled up next to Soifon, silently wondering what other kinks were hidden in the petite frame next to her and reassuring herself that she had as much time as she needed to find them all out.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

I know it's been a while since I've updated this fic, or anything for that matter, but that's because I've been swamped with school starting up again and I was unsure of what to do with my fics. But, the people have spoken, and most of you seem to want to see this fic get finished up before I continue the other ones. So, I've decided that I will plow through the last arc of this fic, which will only be about 5 chapters, and then move on. I do have another chapter of "Every Time I make a Girl Cry" in the pipe, but I won't post it until this fic done and gone.

A note on names: Those of you who are keeping up with Bleach probably have heard about the second character book _Masked_. In it, several of the character's names are romanized differently than the fandom or Viz have been. Most notable among them is Soifon's name, which is actually Sui-Feng. Don't worry though, it's pronounced the same way (Sui-Feng is a Chinese name, and is there for not subject to Japanese pronunciations). I actually have always preferred Sui-Feng over Soifon, so I was happy to hear this. I've just never used it because the rest of teh fandom always used the various permutations of Soifon(g), even though Sui-Feng was on all her merchandise...and engraved into Kubo's furniture.

That being said, I will not alter the spelling of her name in this fic or any of my older fics. I have changes "How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Kiuske" and "Every Time I Make a Girl Cry," but this fic is just too close to ending to merit the effort. I will do my best to adhere to the correct spellings from now on, though. I can't promise that I'll catch them although, as some of the changes are rather minor and easy to forget.

* * *

The next few months herald a multitude of changes for Yoruichi and Soifon.

The most drastic change came from Yoruichi's medication. Initially, she had been taking anti-depressants for the sexual side-effect that they carried to decrease her sex drive. And while they did take the edge off, they really didn't do enough for anyone other than her to be able to tell the difference.

The switch to ADHD medication was almost miraculous. The medication itself did nothing to combat her sexual urges. What it did instead was calm her and allow her to focus easier. With this new clarity achieved, she was able to keep her mind off of sex most of the time. She even managed to break her nail-biting habit with the help of the new prescription.

With her mind nearly free from the clutches of her hormones, Yoruichi began to take on more responsibilities around the apartment. The first major change in this regard was a change in her work schedule. She no longer worked during the same shift as Soifon, but she worked an earlier shift. This allowed her be home for Soifon in the afternoon and evenings. And now, she could make dinner without having to worry about burning the building down.

All this was a godsend for Soifon. Not having to keep up the apartment and feed herself and Yoruichi was a huge load off of her, making working and study exponentially easier. The divided housework load left her with much more leisure time, which she usually chose to spend with Yoruichi, and if was so much nicer to be around her now that the specter of sex didn't loom over every single action.

That where they found each other now. They had just eaten dinner and Soifon was caught up on her studies, so the two were currently lounging on the couch, flipping through the channels for anything that struck their fancy.

Yoruichi scooted closer to Soifon, wrapping an arm around Soifon's and resting her head on her shoulder, the bell on her collar jingling lightly as she did so. She took to wearing her cat collar on a somewhat regular basis. By association, it had become something of an aphrodisiac to Soifon, which helped alleviate the stress caused by their sexual differences. Just because she was on new medication didn't mean that her sex drive still wasn't higher than Soifon's.

Yoruichi smiled as she felt Soifon's shoulders rise and fall with her breathing. She truly didn't understand people that willfully cheated. There was something special about monogamy that Yoruichi hadn't experienced before. She liked seeing Soifon every day; making her happy, helping her. But more than that, she felt safe. Hoping to bed to bed every night was terrifying at times. You didn't know who you could trust. But with Soifon, Yoruichi just felt secure.

Soifon's brow furrowed slightly as she felt Yoruichi cuddle up to her. Something had been on her mind over the past several days, and she decided that now was as good a time as any to bring it up.

"Yoruichi?" Soifon asked with a bit of apprehension.

"Mhhh," Yoruichi mumbled in replied.

"Are…you…satisfied with your life?" Soifon spoke slowly and cautiously.

"What?" Yoruichi shot bolt upright as her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

"Are you happy with where your life is right now?" Soifon asked again, this time with more confidence.

"Of course I am." Yoruichi nodded furiously. She did not like the way this was going. "I couldn't ask for anything else. I don't _want_ anything else. Why?" Her breathing was a bit rapid.

"I was just thinking the other day," Soifon replied as soothingly as she could. The distress that the question caused was obvious. "I'm in my second year of college, but you haven't even finished your second year of high school."

"So?" Yoruichi shrugged.

"So?" Soifon asked in astonishment. "Don't you want finish up your schooling? Maybe go to college some day?"

"I don't need to finish up school." Yoruichi replied. "I don't need a degree to make you dinner or clean up around here."

"But that's the thing," Soifon repositioned herself on the couch to look at Yoruichi better. "What if there's ever a time when you want to do more than that? Don't you at least want to finish high school?"

"I…I…" Yoruichi faltered. The truth was that she didn't really see the need finish her education. She didn't have any higher aspirations. She was just happy to make it through a day as almost a regular person.

"My college offers night classes for high school equivalencies." Soifon interrupted. "They're taught by professors for the college. It'll take some time, but I really think that it'll be good for you."

"I don't know," Yoruichi sighed nervously. "I'll talk to Dr. Unohana about it next Wednesday."

* * *

Somewhat languidly, Unohana poured out a class of tea from her electric kettle and sipped it gingerly. It was apricot tea, her favorite.

Many of Unohana's colleagues often ask her why she chose her set up her practice in such a secluded town in the upstairs of a clinic. After all, she was the best in her field.

Perhaps the principle reason for the choice in scenery was that Unohana was not that fond of dealing with patients. They tended to be stubborn and unreceptive of help. She had started her career seeing patients regularly, which is how she discovered her innate talent for psycho-sexual disorders, but as her career progressed, she pulled away from the practice.

Not seeing patients regularly afforded her more time for research and teaching, which was another reason she chose such a remote location. Not having her days packed with patients allowed her to stay up to date and travel to conferences and write for medical journals.

But the most important reason was that her location made sure that only those whose cases truly merited her attention got to see her. Human sexuality is a nebulous topic at best. Many people go to physiatrist in search of an excuse, not help. They want a diagnosis so they can continue to act the way they do but then justify it with their "disease." But there were those who genuinely needed help, and needing a referral to see her ensured that only they occupied her time.

Which was why Unohana couldn't help but smile as she heard a knocking at her door. Yoruichi Shihoin was perhaps the most interesting case she had ever worked on. She was also one of the most successful, having nearly conquered her affliction and reassimilated into society.

"You can come in," Unohana called and the door opened in that same meek way that Yoruichi always opened it.

"Hey Doctor," Yoruichi tried to sound cheerful, but couldn't mask how nervous she was. She quickly took her normal seat in the room while Unohana got up from behind her desk and walked over with her cup of tea to her usual chair. The clipboard had long since been abandoned, as the meetings were more of a status update than anything. Truthfully, Unohana felt comfortable enough to cut her ties with Yoruichi and let her go on her own, but Yoruichi insisted to continue her regular appointments.

"You seem tense," Unohana's powers of observation didn't need to be as keen as they were to be able to tell that. "Is something the matter?"

"Well," Yoruichi began. "Last week, Soifon asked me if I was satisfied with my life."

"Are you?" Unohana asked.

"Yes!" Yoruichi answered confidently. "And I told her that. But she kept going on about school…"

"School?" Unohana sipped the hot liquid in the mug.

"Yeah, she said that she's going into her second year of college, but I haven't finished my second year of high school." Yoruichi recounted. "She wants me to sign up for night classes at her college to get my equivalency."

"Hmmm," Unohana sat in thoughtful silence for a few moments. "I think you should as well."

"What! Why?" Yoruichi sounded almost panicked.

"I think it would be good for you." Unohana smiled warmly.

"But I don't _need_ to finish school!" Yoruichi exclaimed. "I have everything I want already!"

"Think of graduating high school as more of a symbolic victory." Unohana reasoned calmly. "Your hyper-sexuality interrupted you entire life. Now that you've nearly conquered it, it's time that you start getting your life back on track and finishing everything it made you stop."

"I don't know…" Yoruichi fidgeted in her seat. "I'm just afraid, is all."

"What are you afraid of?" Unohana asked.

"I'll be seeing all theses knew people." Yoruichi's voice quieted. "What if…what if I…relapse?" She hugged herself. "I don't know if I could live with myself if I did something like that again…"

"Part of the process is doing things you couldn't do before." Unohana explained soothingly. "You need to start interacting with new people on a non-sexual basis. You can't go your whole life just being around Soifon."

"Why not?" Yoruichi fell back onto the couch. "Everything is going so good! I don't see why we have to go and change things now."

"Look," Unohana met Yoruichi's eyes. "I have confidence in you, but more importantly, Soifon does. This was her idea after all. She obviously feels like you're ready for this, else she wouldn't have even suggested it in the first place."

"I guess," Yoruichi mumbled. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm positive." Unohana nodded. "But if you need any more encouraging, then make this my last assignment to you. If you graduate from high school than I will consider you rehabilitated and you will no longer need to see me every week."

"You really think so?" Yoruichi almost whispered. For her, the idea of being cured was such an outlandish though that she assumed that she would always be tethered to some psychiatrist. But it was also a scary prospect, because it meant that a safety net was taken out from under her.

"I know it." Unohana nodded in affirmation. "Of course, I'll still be here to renew your prescriptions, but other than that…"

The rest of the appointment proceeded as usually, with Yoruichi talking to Unohana about her life since the last visit and Unohana giving her advice and opinions on certain issues. Normally, Unohana didn't take such a hands on approach, but Yoruichi's condition permeated every facet of her life, so she needed to hear as much as possible. She was please to hear that there were no red flags for her or Yoruichi to worry about.

The two women said their goodbyes and Yoruichi exited the clinic. Slowly, she got into her car and sat in if for a few moments before starting it. She pulled out into the road and started, actually obeying the speed limit for a change.

Eventually, Yoruichi came to a stop light. To her left was Karakura University. On her right lay home. She sat at the light for several minutes as it cycled. Luckily, there was no one else on the road, so she could take as much time as she liked.

Almost as if she would lose her nerve, she cut the wheel left and stepped hard on the gas pedal. In a few minutes, she found herself in a parking lot of Karakura University.

It took her a few moments to find her way around, but Yoruichi eventually managed to make her way to the registration office, where she was greeted by a bubbly receptionist that was in all likelihood a student.

"Hello!" The young girl waved emphatically. "How can I help you?"

Yoruichi's voice failed her as a temporary waved on inadequacy washed over. Seeing the young girl sitting behind the desk finally drove home what Soifon was talking about.

"Hi," Yoruichi finally managed to return the greeting. "I'm…here to sign up of the night classes."

"Oh," The receptionist was visibly surprised, but quickly began rummaging through a stack of papers. "What track are you interested in taking?"

"I'm trying to get my high school equivalence." Yoruichi mumbled shyly.

"I see," The receptionist couldn't hide the condescension in her voice. "Have you attended any high school before?."

"I went to Sister Mary's for a full year but had to drop out my second." Yoruichi replied as the young girl typed the information into the computer in front of her.

"And what is your name?" The receptionist asked.

"Yoruichi Shihoin." Yoruichi responded.

"Okay!" The young woman regained her bubbly demeanor. "Well call the school and get your credits. If we can get your address, we'll send you your courses and book list."

"Yeah," Yoruichi nodded and listed her address. The receptionist typed the address in and hit enter. Yoruichi said goodbye and left, wondering if the look on Soifon's face when she told her that she was going back to school would counter the knock forming in her stomach.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

I really like writing Mayuri. He's so morally bankrupt.

* * *

Yoruichi's car lurched to a halt in a seemingly random parking spot under a street lamp in the dark parking lot of Karakura University. Yoruichi removed her keys from the ignition and turned to the woman in the passenger seat.

"You don't have to look so worried." Soifon said reassuringly as Yoruichi's face came into the light.

"That's easy for you to say." Yoruichi huffed. "Are you positive that this is a good idea?"

"Yes!" Soifon rolled her eyes. They had had this conversation hundreds of times already. "You'd better hurry up," Her eyes darted to the clock on the console. "You don't want to be late on the first day."

"Will they drop me if I am?" Yoruichi asked hopefully. Soifon's response was to unbuckle her seatbelt and step out of the car. Yoruichi followed suit, grabbing the backpack from the back seat as she did so.

The two women walked across the campus in relative silence, Soifon leading the way towards the room listed on the sheet of paper in Yoruichi's pocket.

"Here," Soifon stopped suddenly at the entrance to a two story building. The room you want is on the first floor, down the hall to the right." She directed. "I'm going to be in the library. Call me when you're done."

"The library is open this late?" Yoruichi asked. It was already dark, going on nine o'clock.

"To students, yeah." Soifon nodded and waved, leaving Yoruichi, who took a deep breath and entered the building.

The inside of the building was cold and quite. The sound of the closing door behind Yoruichi echoed through the quite halls. It all seemed very foreboding to her, almost intimidating. She felt like an intruder in the quite halls.

Just as Soifon had said, the door to the classroom that she wanted was at the end of the hall on the right. Somewhat intrepidly, Yoruichi turned the handle and opened it slowly.

The inside of the room was almost exactly like she thought it would be based on the various television shows and movies she had seen. It was a sort of truncated auditorium. The room itself as two stories tall with a very steep stair like seats along the wall that was opposite of a massive blackboard and projector screen.

To Yoruichi's surprise, the room was not at all as empty as she had though it would be. Almost the entire front row was filled with prospective students and the room was filled with that dull roar of conversation.

Yoruichi's shoulders relaxed at the sight of the other people. She had been afraid that she would be the only person, and the idea of being alone with the teacher was slightly terrifying on several levels. But she was wouldn't be alone, and the other student were much older than she thought they would be.

_Must have been inspired by their college kids_, Yoruichi though as she found a seat for herself, one close enough too seemed engaged but far enough away that no one seemed to notice her.

The clock struck nine and everyone checked their schedules, checking to make sure they were in the right room. The dull roar picked up as the people began to speculate on the status of their teacher.

Everyone except Yoruichi was so caught up in their conversation that they failed to notice the door open. A young looking man with hair so black it almost looked blue and long enough that his ears may as well not exists, wearing a long white lab coat strode in carrying a brief case. Behind him, a buxom but demure young woman walked behind him silently, her black ponytail swaying behind her.

As soon as he was within reach of the blackboard, he extended his hand and drug a nail across it, creating a painful shriek. The room fell silent as some clasped their ears. The shriek stopped as at he reached the podium in next to the desk in front of the class. The young lady took a seat and sat silently, almost unmoving. Her presence was making a few visibly uncomfortable.

"You don't like that, do you?" The man asked everyone before he dropped his brief case on the desk with ominous thud. "I don't like it when you talk." He voice was surprisingly high pitched and unhinged sounding. Silently, he picked up a piece of chalk and began to write on the board.

"My name…" He began, "Is _Professor_ Mayuri Kurotsuchi." He emphasized his title. "Not that it matters. I will not be taking any questions, so there is really no need for you to know my name" He continued to refer to the class as a collective.

"I am not here out of the goodness of my heart to help you all fulfill some dead dreams," Mayuri leaned on the podium. "I am here because I will be paid more. You people are all failures to me. You all had you shot and you missed it. Society would be best served if you all entered remedial vocations rather than wasting my precious time trying to teach you something you've already had a chance to learn."

"As you probably suspect," Mayuri motioned to his white lab coat, "The reason for my tardiness was because I was doing lab work. And I will most likely continue to be late because you people are meaningless to me. I won't get any grants because one of you learns long division."

Mayuri grabbed the piece of chalk and drew a triangle on the board, labeling various parts of it.

"How many of you could find that," He pointed with his index finger, which was visibly longer than the rest of his fingernails "Angle with only the information provided?" There was uncomfortable shifting thought the room as nobody raised their hand.

"I suspected as much," Mayuri grumbled. He erased the triangle and wrote a series of equations with three variables. "Who here can find the values of the variable?" Mayuri looked over the students. He clenched and unclenched his fists. Then angrily scrawled on the board "2x=4."

"Can any of you salve that?" Mayuri said with audible contempt. Everyone raised their hand.

"I see," Mayuri tapped his chin. "You all are just as hopeless as I thought." Mayuri turned to the board and began to write on the board. "I suggest you all pay attention if you don't want to remain complete wastes of oxygen."

* * *

"Do I really have to keep doing this?" Yoruichi slumped over on the steering wheel. It was the night of her second class and she sat parked at the University with Soifon sitting next to her. "Last time was a sign."

"Getting Kurotsuchi on your first day isn't a sign," Soifon chuckled. "It's just bad luck. He treats everyone that way. You learn to ignore it." The two women exited the vehicle. "Besides, today is your composition class. Kurotsuchi doesn't go anywhere near words." Yoruichi let out a groan.

"Okay, but if this teach is as bad as the last one, I'm dropping out…again." Yoruichi waved to Soifon and headed towards the classroom.

Class was being held in the same room as before, and Yoruichi saw many familiar faces already sitting behind desks when she entered.

Unlike last class, however, there was no talking. The notes from last class were still up on the board and the students seemed slightly shell shocked still. Everyone sat silently, reading through the assigned pages in the textbook several times over.

Yoruichi followed suit, mostly because she didn't have much of anything else to do. There was still some time left before class started, so she choose a seat and opened her text book.

After about ten minutes of tense silence, the door opened. In strode a taller man with long brown hair that was tired in a pony tail and with five o'clock shadow that could only be purposefully. Unlike Mayuri, he carried a sakkat and instead of a lab coat, he wore a large, pink women's blouse with a floral print over his shirt.

"Did…something happen?" The man that everyone assumed to be the teacher for the evening asked the stoic students. No one responded. He reached the board and examined it, thoughfully. "Oh!" The man chuckled. "I see you've already met my colleague, Professor Korustuchi." He turned to face the class. "Don't worry, we hate him just as much as you do."

There was an audible collective sigh as the tension in the room was released.

"But the man does no his stuff," He continued. "It'd be smart to listen to him, even if he is a prick." He turned and erased the board. "I am Professor Shunsui Kyoraku." Kyoraku wrote on the board. "You can call me Professor Kyoraku, Shunsui, Kyoraku, man, dude, pal, buddy, guy, friend…anything really." His eyes rested on Yoruichi and he flashed a quick smile.

"Alright, let's get started." Kyoraku clapped his hand. "This is a composition class, so naturally I'll be expecting you to write. The first order of business is to figure out where all you are in that regard. This is also a perfect opportunity for me to get to know you people a little better. I want you all to write three pages on what you've done since your postponed," Kyoraku stressed, "Your schooling and why you resumed it. Take as much time as you need, but once your dun, turn it in and you're free to go. I won't be lecturing today." He sat behind the desk and took a book while the rest of the class began writing.

Yoruichi sat, petrified as she stared at the black piece of paper before her. What was she supposed to write? She couldn't possibly tell the truth; that she had spent her time since high school trying screwing her way across Japan, hoping to find a doctor that could help her get over her hypersexual activity disorder. She didn't know this man, there was no telling what he would do with that information.

_This is so he can get to know where we are, writing-wise,_ Yoruichi rationalized. _I'll just make something up, it's not like he'll know any different. _Yoruichi picked up her pen, but found that fabricating eight years worth of life experiences was not as easy as she thought it would be.

As Yoruichi fumbled about, trying to figure out what past she wanted to make for herself, she noticed, to her dismay, that people were already starting to leave, and at an alarming rate. Before she even was halfway done, nearly everyone had already left.

With almost feverish intensity, Yoruichi put pen to paper. But as she feared, she was the last person left.

A full ten minutes after the last student had left, Yoruichi rose from her seat and started to make her way towards Kyoraku.

"Um…Professor Kyoraku?" Yoruichi hailed the man a little sheepishly. He looked up from his book to find a paper being presented to him somewhat hesitantly.

"Why so nervous?" Kyoraku asked as he took the paper. "This isn't for a grade, if that's what your worried about."

"It's just…it's been a while, is all." Yoruichi lied. While it had been a while since she had taken part in the educational process, that was not the source of her apprehension.

"I see…" Kyoraku cocked an eyebrow, reading into Yoruichi's choice of words. "Well, I'm not like Mayuri. I actually enjoy teaching." He stood up and walked up behind Yoruichi, and gently placed his hand on her back and began leading her out of the room. Yoruichi's lungs seized at the touch and she struggled to keep herself from violently pushing him away and running out of the room.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're just as much a student here as the undergrads, so you get all the same resources. Feel free to stop by my office any time if your need any extra help." Kyoraku removed his hand from Yoruichi's back. "Be seeing you." He donned his hat and walked off.

As he faded into the darkness, Yoruichi's legs gave out and she fell onto a nearby bench, her breath coming rapid and shallow.

_I knew this was a bad idea_, Yoruichi though to herself as she hurried back to the car, wanting nothing more than to go home and never leave.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

Sorry about the ridiculous long wait on this. I would like to say that you can blame school for this, but really, you can blame Minecraft.

Oh yeah! This is the last full chapter. I'll have an epilogue up either later tonight or sometime tomorrow.

* * *

It was a rare occurrence for Soifon. She didn't have to work today, so she was just lounging on the couch in her apartment, idly browsing the internet on her laptop while the television was on as white-noise in the background.

What was most surprising was that Soifon was alone on the couch. Even though she only enrolled last week, Soifon could already tell that, for the first time possibly ever, Yoruichi was thinking about something else more than she was thinking about Soifon.

Currently, Yoruichi was in there room, reading up for her class this evening. She had been in there practically all day, which made for a nice change of pace for Soifon.

_Speaking of which_, Soifon checked the clock on her laptop. It was about time for Yoruichi to get ready to go to class. Putting her laptop to the side, Soifon got up and walked to the bedroom door.

"Yoruichi?" Soifon called as she knocked on the door. She had long since learned to always knock.

"Y..Yeah?" Came Yoruichi's muffled voice.

"You getting ready for class?" Soifon reached for the knob, but it didn't turn.

"I'm not…I'm not going." Yoruichi replied hesitantly.

"What? Why?" Soifon jiggled the knob more forcefully.

"It's that professor!" Even threw the door, Soifon could clearly hear the exasperation in Yoruichi's voice.

"Professor Kyoraku?" Soifon shock her head. She really should have seen this coming.

"You should have seen the way he looked at me." Yoruichi sounded shaken, "talked to me."

"Yoruichi, please open the door." There were a few moments of silence before Soifon heard the lock unlatch and the door cracked open. Yoruichi poked her head out, as if she were afraid that Soifon would drag her out. "There's nothing to worry about. Kyoraku is like that will all the girls."

"You're just saying that." Yoruichi sounded unconvinced, but she opened the door and let Soifon in. The two sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No, really, he's like that all the time. He flirts with all the girls constantly." Soifon reassured. "I had a class with him once and he even flirted with me, and he knows I'm gay."

"I still don't like it." Yoruichi huffed.

"Just tell his that you're with someone already. It won't stop him, but at least it'll be innocent flirtation." Soifon suggested.

"But what if he thinks I'm just making things up? Playing hard to get?" Yoruichi replied.

"Then what do you want to do?" Soifon looked Yoruichi in the eye. "Are you just going to quit after your first week because of one of your teachers?"

"Well…no…I mean…there is one thing…" Yoruichi fidgeted nervously.

"What is it?" Soifon asked.

"Soi…I…I love you, and I want…no, I _need_ something that tells other people that." Yoruichi checks flushed slightly.

Soifon didn't know why she was surprised. In fact, she was surprised this hadn't come sooner. And yet, she couldn't quite form a response.

"What did you have in mind?" Soifon finally responded after a few moments.

"I don't know…" Yoruichi stalled. "I was thinking something universal. Something everyone recognizes and knows what it means."

"Like?" Soifon pressed, already knowing the answer.

"A ring?" Yoruichi replied sheepishly. "I know this is a lot to lay on you all of the sudden!" Yoruichi cut in apologetically before Soifon could reply. "It's just…"

"No, no, it's okay." Soifon mumbled. Silence descended.

"I should probably get going." Yoruichi finally said after a while. "Don't want to fall behind on my second week." She ended with a forced laugh. Yoruichi grabbed her bag and left in what seemed like a hurry. Once Soifon heard the front door close, she felt back onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief as the last customer left the shop. Soifon hurried over to the door and locked it. She then turned to the neon sign in the window and turned it off, watching the fluorescent bowl of noodles dim. With the shop secure from any more patrons, the employees went about tidying up before the next shift arrived.

Disinterestedly, Soifon grabbed a rag and wiped down a table. As soon as it was free of crumbs, she sat down heavily in the booth. Fishing in her pocket, she pulled out the object that had been digging into her thigh all afternoon and held it in front of her.

It was a box. A small box covered in dark blue velvet. Carefully, Soifon opened the box. Inside was a silver ring with a single diamond on it.

Acquiring the ring had been frighteningly pedestrian. It was simply another point on her daily "to-do" list. She woke up that morning, took a shower, ate breakfast, and left a little bit earlier than usual. She would have gotten it after work, but Yoruichi usually picked her up.

Though it had killed her a little inside, this particular errand had required a trip to the Omeada family jewelry shop. It wasn't all bad though, since Soifon was able to coax a respectable discount out of the normally stingy proprietors by playing up their son's work ethic, so she was able to get a nice enough ring without having to dip too much into her savings, though she had the feeling that a plastic ring out of a capsule machine would have been enough for Yoruichi.

Soifon looked at the ring thoughtfully. She wasn't sure what to make of how she felt about all this. Or more accurately, how she didn't feel.

Was it a good sign that she wasn't nervous or scared? Was it a bad sign that she wasn't happy or excited?

Perhaps it was because she knew that this wasn't legally binding, or maybe it was because of Yoruichi's wording. Yoruichi hadn't said "let's get married," she simply asked for a universal symbol that told people she was taken.

_Don't kid yourself_, Soifon thought, _you know that's not what Yoruichi's thinking._

But then there was the question of why Soifon was doing this if she knew that Yoruichi was going to take this as a de facto marriage?

"Whoa," Soifon was shaken out of her contemplation by the sound of Renji's voice. "What do you have there, Soifon?"

"It's a ring." Soifon answered tersely. She was partly angry at herself for taking the thing out while others were around, but she was mostly irritated because it was Renji and he had that effect on her.

"I can see," Renji replied with equal sarcasm. "Thinking about poppin' the question to Yoruichi?"

"Women marrying women," Omeada grumbled loudly as he exited the store room. "What is this world coming to." He looked over at the seated woman. "And using one of our rings, too!"

"Shut up," Ichigo shouldered his way past the fat man who was blocking the path. "You're just bent out of shape because you know that once girls realize that they can get with other girls, you've got no chance."

"Pfffttt," Omeada crossed his arms haughtily. "I've got money _and_ good looks. Once I get out of the boondocks and into a town with some real women, I'll have more girls than I'll know what to do with."

"Yeah, I'll bet you won't know what to do with them." Ichigo sniggered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Omeada locked eyes with Ichigo.

"I'm saying you talk big, but I've never even seen you talk to a girl before." Ichigo replied.

"So you just fallow me around after work and take notes on my personal life?" Omeada shot back.

Soifon was enjoying seeing someone else put Omeada in his place when she saw Yoruichi's care pull up out of the corner of her eye. She quickly stood up and pocketed the ring.

"I have to go," Soifon said to everyone, already heading for the door.

"Good luck," Renji wish before turning back to cleaning the tables.

"Yeah, good luck." Ichigo wished as well.

"Don't encourage her." Omeada huffed.

"Don't talk." Renji shot back irritably.

* * *

If it had been anyone else, Soifon would have thought they were being disingenuous, perhaps even mocking.

But it was Yoruichi, so the fact that whenever Soifon was on the couch, she felt the need to curl up next to her was not at all surprising or out of character.

They had long since exhausted Soifon's movie collection, so more often than not they spent their time simply watching television. Soifon was considering asking Yoruichi to help her spring for digital cable so that she could get some Chinese channels. Soifon wasn't real big Japanese television, but Yoruichi seemed to be. Of course, that could also just be the medication.

"Hey," Soifon final spoke up. She had been stalling all night, unsure as to why. She had already long since made up her mind about what she was about to do.

"Yeah?" Yoruichi's eyes immediately snapped for the television to Soifon. It always unnerved Soifon slightly how intensely Yoruichi could look at her.

"I got something for you." Soifon stood up once Yoruichi let go of her arm. Casually, she walked into the bedroom and retrieved the small velvet box from her night stand. She wasn't exactly sure why she had felt it necessary to hide it, but she had done so anyway. She didn't want to just spring the on Yoruichi after she came back from Unohana. There was no telling what type of mood she'll be in after her sessions.

"Awww," Yoruichi squealed as Soifon exited the room. "You didn't have to get me anything,"

"Yeah, I kind of did." Soifon replied half jokingly. Soifon was suddenly struck with a sudden jolt of uncertainty. How exactly was she supposed to do this? Just give it to her? Get on one knee? Soifon though on if for a second and decided it was probably wisest to go with the former.

"Here," Soifon unceremoniously held out the box.

From the expression on Yoruichi's face, one would have thought that this was a total and complete surprise. Her eyes were wide and hands slightly shaky as she reached out to take the offering.

Soifon didn't think it was possible, but Yoruichi's eyes widened even further as she slowly, almost timidly opened to small container.

Yoruichi's breath became rapid and shallow as she looked at ring within. Soifon couldn't help the bemused smile that spread across her lips as she watched the dark-skinned woman. It was as if she hadn't asked for this exact thing to happen not some two days ago. Soifon wondered if Yoruichi acted like this every time someone got her something she asked for.

Yoruichi looked up from the ring and at Soifon pleadingly, wordlessly asking for confirmation that this was indeed what she thought it was. Soifon fidgeted for a moment, unsure of what to do. She decided the best thing to do was just to nod.

She had barley finished the confirming gesture when Yoruichi was on her. She leapt form the couch and jumped on the standing woman, warping her legs and arms around her. Soifon stumbled about the apartment for a bit before finally regaining her balance.

When it finally seemed that they were no linger in danger of injury, Yoruichi began furiously kissing Soifon, who was too bewildered by what was happening to do much in the way of reciprocating. In between kisses, Yoruichi let a jumbled flurry of 'thank you" and "I love you" tumble out of her mouth.

Once Yoruichi finally started to calm down, she dismounted Soifon and turned her attention back to the ring. Delicately, she removed it form the box and slid it onto the ring-finger of her left hand.

Literally shacking form excitement, Yoruichi again hugged Soifon tightly. This time, Soifon was able to return the affection. She could feel the woman's heart racing.

Feeling that rapid heartbeat, Soifon realized that she had done the right thing. Perhaps they were moving a little fast, but Yoruichi needed her in a way almost never found between two people, and Soifon wasn't sure she could live with herself if she didn't take on that responsibility.

And besides, she had the one thing most men, and some women, dreamed of having in her arms right now, and it would be highly ungrateful of her to pass that up.


	24. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

I still have twnety minutes before my self-imposed deadline is up.

* * *

"Smile!" Soifon said as she raised a camera to her face, smiling herself as she snapped the photograph.

The moment in time that had been preserved was that of Yoruichi, wearing a nice dress bought just for the occasion, holding up her high school diploma a smiling proudly.

The graduation ceremony, if it could even be called that, was an informal gathering in the same classroom where all the night classes had been help. All the professors that had taught them were present, and after the certificates were passed out, there were refreshments.

Yoruichi looked at her certificate of completion with no small amount of astonishment. It had taken her three full years, but Yoruichi had finally did it. The fact that Soifon graduated with her degree in photojournalism a year early played no small role in motivating Yoruichi.

Since Soifon's graduation, the Chinese woman had begun working at working for a local paper. It was rare to see her without a camera around her neck, though tonight the photography was strictly recreational.

"What do you want to do know?" Soifon ask, lowering her camera. Yoruichi looked around for a moment. The fact that she had so much schooling to catch up on meant she hadn't been able to make any real friends, since everyone else was just making up a semester or just a few classes.

"I…kind of just want to go home." Yoruichi shrugged sheepishly. Soifon nodded and the two women quietly left while the rest of the new graduates commiserated.

A short drive brought the two back to their apartment. Soifon had brought of the prospect of moving, but she didn't have another job lined up and Yoruichi liked the close quarters. She found the cozy.

Yoruichi sat down softly on the living room couch, diploma still in hand. Soifon set down her camera and joined Yoruichi on the sofa.

Surprisingly, Yoruichi didn't move when Soifon sat, she remained there, silently staring at the certificate.

"What's up?" Soifon asked after the silence became a tad disconcerting.

"I was just thinking." Yoruichi replied wistfully. "I've just done so much that I never thought I would do. I've had a job," That Yoruichi promptly quite once Soifon started working at the paper in favor of keeping the house, since Soifon was now making enough to support them both, Yoruichi's saving's notwithstanding, "I've gotten married," about a year after Soifon gave her the ring, the two finally had a small commitment ceremony with a handful of friends, "I've finished high school…" Yoruichi's voice trailed off.

"And it's all because of you, Soi." Yoruichi turned and locked eyes with Soifon. "You saved me, Soi."

"Not…really." Soifon retorted. Yoruichi's face scrunched in confusion. "Think about it. _You_ were the one that sought out serious treatment. _You_ were the one that moved here to see Unohana. _You_ were the one that came to work at the shop and_ you_ were the one that perused this relationship."

"It's all been you." Soifon nodded at her own statement.

Yoruichi's face contorted on a mixture of emotion. Eventually she settled on anger. Huffing, she crossed her arms and turned away from Soifon.

"What?" Soifon asked, laughing a little internally.

"You ruined it!" Yoruichi sounded genuinely hurt. "It was a perfect moment and you ruined it!"

"I'm sorry," Soifon scooted closer and gently placed her hand on the exposed skin of Yoruichi's back that her dress left bare. "Is there some way I can make it up to you?" She asked sensuously.

"No, it's gone now." Yoruichi stood up. "Nothing you can do now." Yoruichi stomped off to the bedroom, leaving Soifon slightly confused and wondering if Yoruichi even realized what she had just done.

* * *

And there you have it folks, the end. At times like these, I usually take a few minutes to look back on the fic, but I'm not going to do that this time. Instead, I'm going to lay out my future in regard to fics.

The very first thing I'm going to do is update "Every Time I Make a Girl Cry," which should not take all that long since the next chapter is 80% done and has already been proofed once. I would greatly appreciate it if you all throw as much support behind that fic as you have this one.

I have one one-shot that I defiantly going to do and one that I am still trying to figure out if it's going to work.

"Dr. Urahara OR How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Urahara" is now on indefinite hold simply because all the ideas for it right now are smutty. Nothing wrong with smut, I've just had my fill of it with this fic.

I also have another multi-chapter fic in the works. Look for that some time in the future.


End file.
